Amelia, three daughters, a son, pirates and Jim
by Elvenwolf
Summary: Amelia takes a job from the Academy to help train almost graduated cadets. Her almost grown children accompany her, along with Jim. But it isn't as easy as it seems.
1. Andrea

Hey all,   
Its me..   
Ok so now one knows me..   
Cept for my buds.   
Okay.... big change... I am changing the rating. Warning: This story contains drinking smoking and swearing.. but not much..... Around chapter 19....   
Anyways read the story please! By the way... I call Amelia's species Cascona... Dopplers is Daino....   
  
Laywer: why do I always have to inspect your stories?   
Me: umm.. I really don't know...   
Lawyer: so whats the magic words?   
Me: get outta my fic?   
Laywer: *raises eyebrow*   
Me: ok... you gonna leave?   
Laywer: yep! Once you say it.   
Me: I do not own Amelia, Doppler or any other character.. such as Jim... They belong to Disney and I respect that...   
Laywer: ok then   
Me: but I do own the three casconas and the daino soon to be named!   
Laywer: think I care about your puny fic? Only that you respect rights   
Me: ok then *kicks laywer outta fic* anyways here's the story after that delay..   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Amelia looked over her ship. Her sharp, green eyes missed nothing. A reddy brown haired Cascona was talking to a few other mates. The ship flew peacefully along. The Cascona made her way over to Amelia, who stood there in her spotless uniform waiting.   
"Captain, stop watching me. Go watch Mandy or David."   
"I did nothing of the sort, Andrea and remember you are not to do that."   
"What? No one is listening."   
"Oh, you can say that, but I know that blob of Hawkins is around here somewhere."   
Amelia gazed around the ship's deck.   
"You are so suspisious of everything!"   
"And to good reason, Andrea. We are nearing pirate areas of the galaxy. I don't know why the Academy wanted me to fly so near, especialy with these half trained nitwits. Excluding Hawkins of course."   
"Then why did you let us come?"   
"I seem to rememeber you begging me to let you come. I can see why you and David came but why Amanda? She's never seemed to be interested in ships."   
"You'd be surprised."   
"Sure, sure. Where are they by the way?"   
"Ummm. I think David is below playing cards or something and Mandy is in the galley."   
Andrea flounced off, smiling. That was worth it. She shouldn't, she knew, but she wasn't against a little rule breaking once in a while.   
Amelia allowed herself a small smile. Andrea was a character when she wanted to be. When she was landed she was tight lipped and refused to be pushed around. Amelia watched her daughter climb the rigging and walked into her stateroom.   
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Hey all! I would love reviews! Anyways I own Amanda or Mandy, David, and Andrea. 


	2. Talking Trickster

Hey all I'm back again!   
First thanks to Lady Kayte who reviewed!   
I love her stories! Keep writing!   
Anyhoodles hope you like this. You meet Mandy and can understand more of the plot.   
Curse me if you want! I just write!   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Laywer: I'm back again! Wait am i in this fic again?   
Me: hey I'm not to overjoyed to see you.   
Laywer: so? Why am I here?   
Me: So i can feed you to a pack of ravenous wolves?   
Laywer: Tempting but no. *taps foot and crosses arms* I have all day!   
Me: So do I! *starts doing the jig for those who don't know it is a scottish dance.*   
Laywer: ah but i know your weaknesses. Ah hem... *starts singing* These are a few of my favourite things!   
Me: ahhhh! I do not own any of the Characters from Treasure planet. They are Disney's! Make it stop! Please! Sil vous plait! *French* Proshoo! *Ukraniane*   
Laywer: Thankyou *hops into Ferrari and drives off*   
Me: I have a better car than that! *kicks at ground* No no I don't. sorry to have bored you. on with the story!   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Andrea clmbed up the rigging happily. Her mother was so over protective. Only of her it seemed. She stood up at the highest point of the ship. She loved the wind ruffling her hair. She would live up here if she could. It seemed odd to be on a ship with all of the cadets. They were nice but regarded her oddly. She had convinced them though that she was only the cabin girl and not Amelia's daughter. Though out of her other three siblings she looked the most like thier mother. Not that she minded being a daughter of the famous captain, she just knew she would be sucked up to because of all the evalutions. She'd rather be a lowly cabin girl and be left alone. She spied Mandy coming up from the galley.   
"Perfect." She whispered to no one.   
Andrea grabbed a rope and slid down jumping around silently and ending up with tremendous spped right in front of Mandy.   
"Pirates!!!!!!" She yelled into her sister's ear.   
"Ahhhhh! Andrea! Where are they?"   
Mandy was petrified and Andrea could hold her face no longer. She began to laugh.   
"You.. should... have seen.. your face!!!"   
Andrea went back to laughing. Mandy swung her black hair out of her eyes.   
"That wasn't funny. I'm not used to ships. Stop being such a trickster."   
"What? I've hardly ever been on ships. Usually Captain takes you or David on trips. Since I may cause too much trouble."   
"Well I would have rather you gone."   
"Why? I would do anything to go on a long trip!"   
"I don't. I'd rather just stay on land. A ship ride once in a while."   
"You're as bad as Terry. Land lubber."   
"I am not!"   
They turned to see the captain coming out of her stateroom.   
"You're in for it now Andrea." whispered Mandy.   
"Yeah, sure."   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Half an hour before.   
Amelia walked into her state room. She closed the door behind her.   
"Captain."   
"Mr. Hawkins, sorry Captain Hawkins."   
"Captain, its Jim."   
"Technically no. Its Captain. And I'm Amelia."   
Amelia smiled slightly at her own joke. Jim smiled and turned back to the charts.   
"So do you want the honour or giving the first lecture or shall I? I'm thinking about becoming the hated one first."   
"You hated? Never."   
"I seem to remember Mr. Arrow telling me. Hmmm. Lets see "It's my map and she's got me busting tape..."   
Amelia raised her eyebrow and waited for the explaination.   
"Ok, ok so you can be rough around the edges."   
"Since when Cap.. Jim did you become so wonderful at guessing people's natures?"   
"Hidden talent."   
"What ever you say, Captain. So may I request to know as why we are so near a pirate populated area. Hoping to catch a glimpse of Silver, I presume."   
Jim looked up from the charts, stunned. "How did you?"   
"Mr. Hawkins.. Captain.. Jim... It was rather obvious. I chose not to say anything."   
"But you hate pirates!"   
"Yes Jim I do." Amelia turned and gave Jim a cold glare. "I have my reasons."   
Jim had never heard these reasons and never knew if he wanted to. Even Doctor had only heard a little from captain. She never talked about her past. Never made links to it. The only time she did was a few comments about the Academy and her days at it. And even those were short, abrupt and said with little humour.   
"But you didn't tell anybody."   
"Should I have?" She gave him an appraised look. "I thought you might not want me to. You had a freindship with Silver and I'll respect it. But Jim, only because its you. You have talent and Silver helped you find it. Anyone else and that pirate would be dead."   
Jim collapsed into a chair. A scream sounded out from deck.   
"That'll be Amanda. I suppose Andrea did something. Hawkins, am I right to presume this conversation needn't to be repeated again?"   
Jim just gaped. He wanted to ask so many questions. Why she hated pirates. Why she let Silver go even though he had started the mutiny.   
"I... I..."   
"Very well. I am sure the topic will come up again but if it does, it is only between you and I? Will you agree to that?"   
"Yes, yes."   
"Good."   
Amelia walked out of the room and onto deck. Andrea was laughing at Amanda. _ Must have scared her again. Just like I would have done. _   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Hehehe.. i really liked that chapter. Quite good i think...   
Anywas thats all for now..   
Reviews please!!!!!!   
I'm thinking of writing a spoof.   
Until the great big lightbulb that shineson the earth goes out *wait maybe thats the moon*   
Elvenwolf 


	3. Fight

I'm back!   
i really never go away.   
Anyhoo I do not Own Amelia or anybody else like that. they are Disney's.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
"Andrea!" Amelia called out. She walked towards the two. Andrea straightened. Amelia felt slightly annoyed. When Andrea did that she was the exact height of Amelia. Andrea would only straighten to look her square in the eye.   
"So Andrea. What did you do this time?"   
"I happened to climb the rigging and then swooped down and yelled in Mandy's ear about pirates."   
Andrea felt a small smirk come onto her face. She knew she shouldn't but its was her nature.   
"You will mop the deck. All of it. Any more tricks and you'll be polishing the whole ship."   
"What thats not fair!"   
Amanda snickered beside her. Andrea glared at her. Mandy shrugged and walked away down into the galley.   
"It is. I can't see why you do such things."   
"You just don't know anything about jokes do you?" Andrea yelled. "All you ever do is critizise everyone around you! Is that anything better to do?"   
Amelia stared at her daughter, who continued yelling. "What do you have against me? I don't even know who you are!"   
Amelia felt anger pulse through her. She kept a calm tone, though. "Yes, you do."   
"No, I don't. No one knows anything about your past. Perhaps you played jokes all the time. What happened to you? Why is it that I am so much like you? Or is it only looks? I don't think Father has anything to do with me. I'm just like you and you never listen! You never care!"   
"I do so."   
"And whats with the calm voice? Its so irratating!"   
Amelia felt her heart break. She couldn't explain her past. It was not right to talk of such things. The child in everyway was like her though. Not an inch of Doctor. She gazed at Andrea, who hissed.   
Andrea was burning with anger. She couldn't make as many smart remarks as her mother could but she could try. _ Why won't she tell me? What as so bad about her past? _ A door swung open and Captain Hawkins came out surveying the scene. Andrea hissed and whispered into Amelia's ear.   
"I have no mother!"   
With that she swung up the rigging and went to her high spot. Amelia stood frozen to the spot as if she had been slapped.   
Jim jumped down to the deck.   
"Captain?"   
Amelia turned to him, her face was as cold as ever. "Captain Hawkins. Do you wish to speak to me?"   
"What just happened?"   
"None of your business, Hawkins." She snarled. " Watch the ship." She walked to her stateroom locking the door behind her. She stood there, silently thinking. She ran to her room tears falling down her face.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Sorry sad chapter. It'll get better though........   
Please review!   
  
Elvenwolf 


	4. David, Battles

I'm here and ready!   
Anyways next chapter up.   
I do not own Amelia. She is Disney's as is Jim or any other character I refer to.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Andrea clung to the rigging. She had been up here four, maybe five hours. Captain ws still in her stateroom. Andrea had no intention of mopping the deck, even though Mandy had yelled at her to. She didn't have to listen to her. She stared out into the dark night sky. She smiled at the stars. She heard movement behind and whipped around.   
"Its ok, Andrea. Its me."   
A Daino smiled at Andrea.   
"Don't do that David!"   
"Oh come on. I heard you gave Mandy a fright."   
"Yeah, what ever."   
"Also heard about Mom."   
Andrea looked at him, her face cold and showing no emotion. David just shrugged back.   
"Why did you do that Andrea? You know Mom had a hard past."   
"Get out of here, David. I don't want to hear about ** your ** mother's past." Andrea put emphasize on your.   
"Andrea." He stretched her name out. Andrea hissed and raised her arm in warning. Her ears pinned back and eyes narrowed.   
"David, go away!"   
"Andrea." His warm eyes tried to calm her.   
"Good bye!" She swiped at him barely missing him.   
"Andrea, please listen!"   
"No, I won't. I have no father, no mother. Down!"   
David's eyes widened. He dearly loved his father and all his knowledge and philosophy. His smile left his face and he frowned.   
Andrea hissed, pleased. She had gotten him there. Oh he loved Captain, but oh his father was much more important because he had played favourites. Andrea had never really gotten along with him and barely kept her mouth shut when he made a mess of things.   
'Whats wrong with you Andrea? Being so cruel and heartless."   
"I'm always like that. Now leave, before I throw you down."   
David gazed into her eyes again. She was serious. He started to climb down and she nodded not taking her piercing eyes off him. David climbed down and came to the bottom. He stood there confused. He needed to know more. He went below hoping to find a cadet that had heard the fight.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Two hours before   
  
Amelia got up from the bad and stared at the clock. She had been there for three hours. She sat at the bed's edge hunched over. A knock came form the door. She stood up and straightened. She wiped the last tears from her eyes and answered it.   
"Captain are you alright?"   
Its was Hawkins. Amelia frowned slightly. _ I know he's concerned but why can't he just leave me alone. I have enough problems. I don't want to deal with cadets. I just want to go home. _ Amelia gasped inwardly. That had to have been the first time she had even thought that when she was on a ship.   
"Captain."   
"I'm fine, Hawkins."   
"You say that but you don't need it."   
Amelia longed to start yelling at him. _ Let him feel my pain. _   
"Hawkins, please just leave me alone."   
"Go talk to Andrea."   
"Are you trying to use authority on me? I still outrank you."   
"No, as a friend I'm saying you should go talk to her."   
Amelia looked at Jim long and hard. His face was determined though his knees were shaking.   
"I shall take it into consideration."   
Jim nodded and walked off, shaking.   
_ I'm I that frightening to him still? Odd. I'll have the cadets shaking._   
  
Two hours later.   
  
Amelia had been sitting at her desk trying to work on star charts but failing miserably. She got up and walked out of the stateroom and onto deck. She saw David climbing up the rigging. _ Going to talk to Andrea, no doubt. Not a smart move David. She'll chew you up and spit you out. _   
Amelia climbed up on the other side careful not let him see her or know she was there. She pointed her ears to the conversation going on.   
"Its ok, Andrea. Its me."   
"Don't do that David!"   
"Oh come on. I heard you gave Mandy a fright."   
"Yeah, what ever."   
"Also heard about Mom."   
"Why did you do that Andrea? You know Mom had a hard past."   
"Get out of here, David. I don't want to hear about ** your ** mother's past."   
Amelia winced at this.   
"Andrea."   
"David, go away!"   
"Andrea."   
"Good bye!"   
"Andrea, please listen!"   
"No, I won't. I have no father, no mother. Down!"   
Amelia winced again. Now she was going against Delbert. _ I should have stopped David from coming up here. Andrea is in no mood to be consoled. Neither am I. _   
'Whats wrong with you Andrea? Being so cruel and heartless."   
Amelia knew who exactly Andrea had gotten that from.   
"I'm always like that. Now leave, before I throw you down."   
Amelia hid as David climbed down. She sent her sympathy with him. She climbed up.   
"David didn't I tell you to go?"   
"I would go if I was David."   
Andrea spun around and smiled, evilly.   
"So Captain what brings you up here?"   
"Andrea..."   
"Captain? I do believe if your up here, you should get to the point."   
Amelia sighed. She longed to hug Andrea and hold her close. But she stood there holding rope for support.   
"Will you do your job?"   
Andrea thought. _ I'll be doing it either way. Cabin girl or not. _ "Yes."   
Amelia didn't know what else to say. She wasn't used to this. "Thank you." She climbed down, feeling as if she was broken into a million pieces. She wasn't mad, just had so many odd feelings. She glared at a cadet that passed by. She went to the helm.   
"I'd like to take the wheel." She stated calmly.   
"Sorry friend, but its mine." The cadet hadn't seen her yet.   
"Then I would glady write on your report that you do not listen to Captain's orders and do not deserve to graduate."   
The cadet spun around. 'You.. can't be captain.." He was shaking.   
"I'm afraid I am. Or did you note read the notes? There would be two Captains on this ship. One who has complete control and experience, the other who was trying out being a Captain. Guess which one I am."   
"The wheel is yours!" He saluted and ran off.   
"Silly cadet." Amelia happily took the wheel but did not let it show. She turned it slightly going off course. She didn't care. She moved the ship slightly away from the true direction. She still was edgy about the pirates.   
"PIRATES!!!!!!!!"   
Andrea came swinging down from her spot. Amelia stared at her.   
"No joke, Captain. There's a ship of them! Go up there if you don't believe me!"   
Amelia climbed quickly up and gazed her cat eyes out. Andrea had not lied. Amelia swung down.   
"Ok then. Amdrea, go get the guns." She tossed Andrea a key. Andrea nodded their fight forgotten for now. Andrea ran and unlocked a room. She brought out guns.   
"All cadets front and center!!!!!" Amelia yelled out.   
They all came running. Andrea tossed guns to them. Mandy screamed. David looked shocked.   
"Its what I suspected. Pirates have found our ship and our nearing it every second. You have all been trained and are ready to fight for the good of the galaxy. I give you permission to kill."   
Andrea stared at the captain. Open gun fire.   
"At my command, we fire. Wait for their first shot."   
The ship was in plain view. They all waited ready and tense. Andrea loaded her gun and aimed ready. She didn't care what anybody had to say. She would fight. Amelia got her won gun ready. David had a hand gun and Mandy was behind him with one too. Andrea had a full huge gun and she was aiming. Amelia felt her heart clench. Andrea wouldn't fight with that. She'd be killed in a second. Too late.   
*Woosh* a laser barely missed a cadet.   
"Open Fire!!!!!"   
Andrea shot at the first pirate she saw. he fell to his own ships deck. "Yes!" She hissed.   
Amelia shot multiple shots, one after the other not thinking. She celebrated as she saw pirate after pirate go down. But there was too many, they outnumbered her crew.   
Andrea climbed the rigging, quickly. As she reached halfway up she began to fire. They shot at her and she grabbed a rope and swung around. A laser nicked her side but she felt nothing only anger.   
Amelia could see Andrea doing this and was frightened.   
"Andrea! No!"   
Andrea heard the captain but ignored her completely. She was quite a distractio nto the pirates woh seemed to be placing bets on who could shoot her down. The cadets were taking the oppurtunity. Amelia quickly shouldered her own gun and climbed up after Andrea.   
"Get down, Andrea." Amelia hissed.   
"Shan't, Captain. Tell my family that I died a good death for the good of the galaxies." Andrea pullled off a few more shots.   
"Andrea, please!" Amelia reached for Andrea's arm. Andrea avoided it and climbed higher.   
Amelia forgot her for a second and began shooting again. She looked over the ship her eyes not missing a thing. Especially the ship's name. Amelia let her gun fall to the deck, not caring.   
Andrea stared at the captain. "Captain?"   
Amelia whispered to herself, her eyes beginning to show hate. "Death Destroyer."   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
If you've read my other story you'll understand. It shall be explained in this story too.   
  
Till Amelia likes pirates,   
Elvenwolf. 


	5. Death Destroyer

Hey all   
I never go away hahahaha *stops to choke*   
Bad water baaad!!!!!   
Anyhoo. I do not own Amelia. She belongs to Disney as does Jim or any other character I put in from the movie "Treasure Planet."   
I also now will incorperate Amelia's third daughter since it appears to make more sense. Hence I own Andrea, Mandy, David and Terry.   
  
  
  
To my story!!!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Andrea stared at the captain who was growing angry. Andrea knew when she was angry. You had to know the signs. She tensed up and her eyes would seem slightly annoyed. Also the way she wouldn't take her eyes off the ship despite the battle raging on. Amelia snarled and glanced down, looking for her children. David and Mandy were side by side but she couldn't see Terry. There! Coming up from below deck. Terry could sleep through anything. Terry looked alarmed at the battle. Amelia climbed down and ran to Terry.   
"Terry!" She grabbed Terry's arm and pulled her down.   
"Whats going on?" Terry stared at her mother with wide frightened eyes.   
Amelia hated eyes like that because they confused her and she didn't know what to do.   
"Grab a gun and shoot. Keep well covered. If you get hit, you go into my stateroom. Don't worry. We'll be fine." Amelia shook her head thinking of the definition of the word fine. Such a lying word.   
  
Terry nodded and looked slightly reassured. She ran to David and Mandy. Amelia grabbed a gun form the pile on the deck. She began shooting more pirates not caring the slightest bit. _ I remember them but do they remember me? _   
  
Andrea smiled as more and more shots were being fired in her direction. She was surprised Terrry had even come up to the deck. She shook her head and climbed slightly higher. She hung from her elbows and fired. She ran out of ammo as much as the gun had. She grabbed some out of her pocket and loaded it again. The ships were close now. Very close. They might try to come aboard the ship. She closed her eyes and opened them. Andrea swung the gun onto her shoulder. She cut lose a rope and climbed up where it was tied. She swung out into open space, right towards the pirates ship. Many shots were fired but only one hit. It got her in the same side that had been nicked. She winced but didn't dare let go of the rope. She swung onto there ship in the high rigging. They shot at her, but she swerved around them. She brought out a dagger from her boot and sliced. She cut a few ropes and let the a sail fall to the deck. The pirates realised what she was doing. They fired at her forgetting the ship they were supposed to be shooting at. Andrea ran across the thin wood pole and cut more ropes letting another sail fall to the deck. She was as nimble as a cat, and quicker. She climbed higher cutting rope after rope. Sail after sail fell. She smiled and reached the top.   
  
Amelia could scream, but she stood there, stunned. Watching Andrea swing out there and start cutting down sails. Bringing a dagger out of her boot. _ Wait. Where did she get a dagger? _ Amelia was slightly jealous, though she didn't realize it. Andrea had reached the top. _ Child, come to your senses! Those are pirates! Have you no fear? _ Amelia shook her head, her heart filled with worry. She shot at pirates that were shooting at her daughter.   
  
"That's why you buy the good rope you cheap ingrates!" Andrea yelled to them and swung out towards the Legacy. She was fired at again. One shot grazed her shoulder and she let go of the rope with that hand. She was swinging one handed towards a ship. _ Good plan. You're such a genuis. _ The ships were pulling away and she was about to go with the pirates. She cut the rope and went flying to the Legacy's deck. She landed on all fours for a split second, then she was on her stomach.   
"Owwww. Stupid pirates." Cadets rushed to help her up but she snarled at them. She made her way to the ships railing and began shooting at the sails on the deck. They lit on fire.   
"Yessss! Victory Andrea!" Andrea yelled.   
  
Amelia stared at the burning sails and smiled. It vanished as pirates jumped onto her ship. They wanted a free ride to safety. Cadets surrounded them instantly. She ran and grabbed the helm and steered the ship away from the pirates leaving the Death Destroyer to burn. The image would always be in her mind though. She gave a fleeting smile to herself. She let the wheel go and walked to Andrea who was staring at the burning ship with a smile.   
"So.. that was certainly entertaining."   
As Andrea turned, Amelia's eyes widened to see the blood flowing from Andrea's shoulder and right side.   
"It was, wasn't it?"   
"Are you alright?"   
"Nothing I won't heal from."   
"Walk." Amelia knew Andrea was probably lying to her. Andrea gave Amelia a cold look and attempted to walk before falling to her knees and hands. Amelia gave a smirk of triumph.   
"To the medic room."   
"Dream on. I'm not going in there."   
Amelia smiled remembering how much Andrea hated doctors. When she was two she had ran straight of the room when both of the adult's backs were turned and it took hours to find her.   
"You do remember that I am captain?" Amelia raised an eyebrow.   
"You do remember oh about five minutes ago who saved everyone on this entire ship? And who says I listen to captain's orders? I'm not being evaluated. I don't care."   
Amelia turned to think and looked for Terry. She was with Mandy and David. None of them were harmed. _ Good. Only one to deal with. And of course it has to be the most difficult one. _   
Andrea was supporting herself on the ship's railing.   
"Go to the room Andrea."   
"No." She tried to walk again and ended up on her knees and hands again. She scowled and crawled away.   
"Stop playing games. Here let me help you." Amelia took Andrea's arm. Andrea whipped it away from her and pinned her ears back.   
"Leave me be. I'm fine." Amelia knew it was the fine, she had said to Terry.   
"Your father wouldn't be pleased with this."   
Andrea's eyes widened and she stared up at Amelia, shocked.   
Amelia broke Andrea's gaze knowing what Andrea was thinking. She had said the wrong thing. The two had never gotten along and Amelia had always taken care of Andrea. Doppler couldn't name three things Andrea was interested in. He was a good father but the two had absolutely no interests.   
"You dare say that to me? Me?" Amelia felt slightly ashamed. This line never worked on Andrea and she should have caught herself before she said it.   
"What does he care about me? I, I.... I don't know. I get in trouble and he will complain for weeks!" Andrea felt anger return to her and she glared at Amelia who stood there limply.   
Amelia knealt beside Andrea who hissed. "I know, I know... I'm sorry." Her tone was calm and filled with shame.   
Andrea who had been preparing to try to move again stared at Amelia. She had never heard her apologize. Not even when she hours late for things. Meetings with the Admiral. Anything.   
David had been watching the two decided to break up the fight. He came over to them.   
"Captain, need help with anything?"   
Amelia turned to him. "Yes, David. I do. Help Andrea up and.." She looked to Andrea. "Put her in my stateroom."   
David unwillingly offered his hand to Andrea who still remembered their fight, ignored it. David walked off, exasperated. Amelia rolled her eyes and helped Andrea up. Andrea laughed.   
"What is so funny?"   
"Actually its not funny at all but I'm getting blood all over your uniform."   
"Its only a uniform. But why so amusing?"   
"I remember when I threw toast at you and you couldn't go to your meeting because there was jelly all over it. I was grounded for a month."   
Amelia smiled and saw Hawkin's coming towards her.   
"Yes, Captain?"   
Jim looked nervous. "You might want to come see the pirates we captured."   
"How many are there?"   
"Five. Come on."   
Amelia was confused. Here she was supporting Andrea, who was badly injured and he wanted her to deal with pirates?   
"It ok, Mom. I can stand a few more minutes. And I want to see these pirates."   
Amelia smiled and they walked to the other side of the deck. She looked to Jim, her expression same as always.   
He shrugged and pointed.   
Amelia followed his rude pointing with her eyes and landed on a pirate. Her eyes widened and she let go of Andrea, who fell to the deck.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hahaha. Cliffies! I'll put up the next chapter soon... Like right after this one! hahahaha Sorry if these all seems short.   
Till Andrea marries a pirate,   
Elvenwolf 


	6. Silver Terry

I'm back and with more chapters to go it is not the end!!!!!!!   
Yeah I do not Amelia or any other character from Treasure Planet they are disneys and I respect that!   
But I own Andrea, Mandy, David and Terry! Muwahahahahaha! *evil laugh*   
  
Anyhoo to the story!   
  
Amelia stared at Silver. He was older but still very much alive. Andrea looked up at him and glared. She struggled to stand up but failed, miserably. Amelia bent down and hepled Andrea up but did not take her eyes off Silver.   
"So, Amelia who tied you down?"   
"Pirates and their nosy quesitons. Keep your mouth shut, Silver. This is an injured cadet."   
"Oh, and she just happens to be the spitting image of yer?"   
"Yes."   
Andrea leaned on Amelia's shoulder, glaring at Silver. Her side was slowly clotting so less blood was spilling. But her shoulder was a steady flow.   
"Was the Doc, wasn't it?"   
"So Silver." Amelia questioned ignoring his question completely. "How did you come by such a murderous ship?"   
"Ran into them a few years back. I'm back to being a cook."   
"Trust me. On this ship the brig sounds like a lovely place for you."   
Jim was shuffling his feet staring at the wooden deck. Amelia looked to him wondering why he didn't just tell her.   
"Ah. Don't blame Jimbo."   
"Silver. I'm afraid this time you will be going to the gallows. No matter what Hawkins does about it."   
She turned away from Silver and adressed the cadets. "He will be watched constantly with three people who will be armed. His gadgets are dangerous enough. Cuff him and chain him. If he's good give him a nice long chain."   
Silver stared at Amelia. No one chained people to the wall. Pirate or no pirate he had rights. "I ain't going to be chained to the wall like some dog."   
"Silver, I'm afraid you are. I don't trust you one bit. And why should I? You knew this ship the second you started firing. You knew Captain Amelia would be on this ship. And now you pay the consequences. Get moving." Amelia turned with Andrea and they began to walk away.   
"Don't blame me for yor past with that ship."   
Amelia turned sharply. Andrea fell down but she used a wall and pushed herself up and standing on her feet. Amelia stood in front of Silver not a foot away from him.   
"And what may I ask, do **you** know of my past?"   
"You know that ship better than anyone else."   
"And for good reason. Tell me. Did you inform Captain straight away of the last Randon? That the last one of the family was on this ship. The one he's been wanting to kill for at least a few decades now?"   
JIm was stunned. He knew Amelia was famous at Spaceports, for one of the highly respected female captains, but the last Randon?   
"I might've, but I helped you live." Silver looked around.   
"Of course you did. You didn't know that Jimbo was on the ship though. Oh we were saved because you saw Jimbo, then you cut the sails. Don't lie to me. We all saw this cadet here, cut the sails down."   
Silver gaped at her, but had to have an answer for her. "Well, that's some nice fancy talk, but you still avoiding the whole point."   
"That I in fact am the last Randon. Reached that."   
"No, your past with that ship. Its quite a story."   
"That's nice Silver, but the quesiton is: You may have heard I have a past with that ship, but do you know the stakes that were payed?"   
"No, I don't."   
"Good and if you find out a tiny bit of information and blab it, I will make sure personally that all your pirate "buddies" are hanged beside you and tell them you ratted them out."   
Silver shrugged.   
Amelia turned and walked away. Andrea leaned against the wall. Amelia went to her stateroom forgetting Andrea for the moment.   
"So pirate. What is this past of the captain's?"   
"Why would I tell.. ahem.. a "cadet" like yourself?"   
"Good talk. I'd be more famous, just what every teen my age wants." Andrea gave a fake smile. She hated fakes but she let it go this time.   
"Alrighty then. Come to the brig later."   
"You got it."   
Andrea walked away with support from the wall. She crawled up the stairs.   
"Yo, Andrea want some help?"   
"No, I'm all good Terry."   
"Sure you are." A dirty blonde Cascona came over to Andrea. She offered a hand. Andrea ignored it.   
"You know, I can see why you make David and Mandy so mad."   
"And why not you Terry?"   
"No effect, rubs right off me." Andrea smiled and took the hand. Out of her siblings, she and Terry got along the best, because Terry knew her the best. Terry knew she was negative and didn't care. Andrea played jokes on Terry, but not often because Terry could see right through most of them.   
"Shame its not the same for others."   
"Yeah, David told me about the pirate one you pulled on Mandy."   
"That worked so well and it was so bad."   
"You going to the stateroom?"   
"Yeah, I'm supposed to."   
"Captain's orders eh? Look, are you two on even terms yet?"   
Andrea looked to Terry who gazed intently back.   
"I think so. I don't really know, except that I admit I may have acted slightly wrong."   
"Slightly wrong?"   
"Don't push your luck, Terry."   
They walked to the stateroom door. Andrea pushed her way in. Terry gave her a a thumb's up and disappeared down the stairs.   
"Captain?" Andrea closed the door behind her locking it. Amelia looked up from the desk.   
"Good, its you. I was hoping it wasn't Hawkins."   
"Why?"   
"Because he would talk to me about Silver and I would rather not deal with that now. I want you in here for a different reason. I want to tell you a story."   
  
Thats all for now. Don't worry next chapter up right away!   
I am Elvenwolf and I always should be!   
I purposely phrased it like that. 


	7. Amelia's Story

Hey all,   
Yes its me!!!!!   
Ok I don not own Amelia, Jim or Silver or any other Disney character I refer to from Treasure Planet. They are Disney's and I respect that!   
Anyhoo on with the story...   
  
"Oh." Andrea had never felt so uncomfortable. She made her way into a chair nearby. Amelia sighed and moved around some charts, and picked one up. She walked to Andrea and handed her it. She pointed to a planet.   
"That's Cressian. Isn't it?" Andrea looked at the chart confused.   
"Yes, my home world." Andrea looked up at her confused. "You wanted to know my past, I will tell you it. Not a word of it repeated to your siblings though or your father."   
Andrea nodded.   
"Cressian, my homeworld. It all began there."   
"Didn't Father want to go there for a vacation?"   
Amelia flinched. "He did but I talked him out of it."   
"Did you tell him why?"   
"No, of course not. He would be worried and he does to much of that. No, I didn't want to go anyways. I know it too well. I was fifteen." Amelia paused letting memories sink in.   
Andrea was surprised. She thought this would take five minutes. Her mother was brisk, never wasted time on trivial matters. But perhaps to her this wasn't a trivial matter.   
"I was with my friends. I spotted a cliff and instantly wanted to climb it. I convinced my friends to come up with me. I was like that. Energetic and full of tricks and jokes. Yes, I know. I pulled jokes like yours all the time. But thats not the point. I climbed up and turned out only my best friend had climbed up after me. Her name was Cindy. She still lives on, but I have seen her in years. We keep contact though. She'd grab a ship to any planet thats nearby to come and see me. I would never step a foot onto Cressian. And neither would she."   
"But why?"   
"Cindy and I had climbed the cliff. We stood there until Cindy convinced me our friends would leave us up there. We climbed down and saw pirates. We hid in a cave for hours. Sitting waiting in the dark, ears up hearing any sound. We finally decided they were gone and came out. We followed our friends footsteps into the forest and reached a spot. All of our friends dead on the ground. Pirates had killed them. You see my hate? We left and reported it going home." Amelia stopped and sat in a chair beside Andrea gazing out the windows.   
Andrea looked to the floor ashamed for fighting with her mother.   
"But I didn't go home. I couldn't. I had to know what ship did this. I headed for the pirate docks and found the ship's name."   
Andrea whispered. "Death Destroyer."   
Amelia nodded. "Yes, Death Destroyer. But worse happened. As I was finding this out, I realized the pirates weren't on the ship. I remembered who I was." She turned her face lit up with anger. "Amelia Randon."   
"But, so what? A Randon? You never told us about your family."   
"Randons were famous in the universe. We were well known no matter what we did. My father was a politician, my mother a bioscientist. Important jobs, top education, lots of money. Randons were well known. But we were being killed off. Hated for our pride. My uncle and his family were killled on his ship." Amelia stopped and sighed. "As I found out about the pirate ship and etched it into my mind, I realized. I ran home to find my family dead. The house burning and I stood there lost."   
"So then you were the last Randon?"   
"Not then. My aunt was alive and I went to live with her ignoring all other offers. I had hated being rich, despised it. Wanted to be something that my family would hate me for. And the galaxies. I was judged by a name and I hated it. My aunt was a teacher. Bad job for a Randon. Reduced to teaching little ingrates. She was a wild spirit. She told me I could be anything I wanted to be. But, she died of cancer."   
"But there are cures for cancer!"   
"She said she wanted to die. She never really lived up to the name of the family. I loved her for it. Even before my family was killed, I spent all my summers with her. But she let herself die. She said she couldn't stand the treatment. I was the only one there for her last days. The rest thought of her as weird one. Had they been alive they wouldn't have come.   
"But why did she die knowing you would be alone?"   
"She knew I could handle it. Well, she thought she did. But she went peacefully. I spent days alone living in her home. But soon payments weren't made. All my parents money had gone to politics and research. I found the rest of my aunt's money which was small, I sold everything off and lived by myself. But I was in a state of emotional dispair. No one cared about the last Randon, we had been so prideful many hated us. I spent months hitchhiking and crying. I got to see many sites though and they comforted me. Going nowhere. Until one day, when I came back to my town. I went to the graveyard. I said good byes to my parents and my siblings. I spent days at my aunt's grave. People stared at me and many asked who I was. I told them I was Amelia Randon, last of the Randons. Many came just to stare at me greive over aunt and not my family. My face became stone cold and I promised myself to never show emotion except for triumph. I finally got up one day and went to my friends. She cleaned me up and asked me what I was going to do. I knew. knew since I had spent those days crying and travelling. I was going to do one of the things, I had been warned never to become. I would be a captain of a ship and find that ship one day. By luck I got into the Academy. I think my name got me in, though I hate the thought of it. At first there was about ten other females. After a year, I was the only female of my classes. I fought hard and never gave up. I played horrible tricks like calling about pirates and setting off fire alarms. I was hated for being female and hated for outsmarting males. The headmaster was dying to throw me out but I was never caught for my actions. Finally I made it. A captain. I struggled to be hired, but rich ladies hired me. I was a hard captain but that kept me on top. I began to become famous. The last Randon, a female captain against the galaxies. I was critized and insulted. I kept my head up not caring abut the odds. Then the Navy was hiring. I wanted to fight and they let me come. This hip, The Legacy became mine. This uniform. The first female uniform created. And it continues from there. Well, Andrea you wanted to know of my past and I told you it. Happy?"   
"No, who could be happy after a sad story like that? But I am glad you told me. but what was your aunt's name?"   
Amelia smiled at her daughter. "Andrea."   
  
Whoosh! No it is not the end! hehehehehe!   
  
Till next time and the world stops telling me where I should live,   
Elvenwolf 


	8. Silver Information

Hey all,   
Not many reviews,   
Thanks to Lady Kayte! You're my hero!   
Anyways. I do not own Amelia. She belongs to Disney as does any other character I refer to from Treasure Planet.   
Yeah more chapters!   
  
Andrea smiled and got up.   
"Yes, well. More another day."   
"Yes, thanks Mom."   
Amelia smiled and sat at her desk and began on the maps again. Andrea left feelign better. He side had stopepd bleeding and her shoulder was only trickling. She made her way down to the brig.   
"At ease, cadets. I want a conversation with him." She indicated Silver. They laughed.   
"What makes you think we have to listen to you female? A cabin girl and favoured by captain?! We outrank you!"   
"I'll personally make sure you never make it to be a Captain. And I'll let him go. And you'll be blamed. I'll even watch him for an hour. Don't breathe a word of it to anyone and you'll be fine. Do we have a deal?"   
They nodded and left. Andrea sat down on a stool opposite of Silver.   
"Tell me what you know of the Randons."   
"That was some forceful talking girly."   
"Wasn't it? Now tell me."   
"Hold yor horses. Randons." He paused thinking. "Hated by pirates and despised. The captain wasn't ever supposed to become what she did. Outcast of her name. Not that anyone cared when she became one. Her family, dead by then. She's the last main enemy of the pirates and pirates have been trying to kill her for years. Reason why she's quite cold to people. Doesn't trust them you see. She's run into pirates many a time and many have hit the rope. Her uncle killed a many pirates. The name Randon was hated. It was an honour to kill a Randon. Killing one got you respect. You would have your own fleet if Amelia was ever killed."   
"Thats horrible."   
"I know. BUt I was on alot of ships trying to get at her. Last time I didn't bother. Money would get me hundreds of fleets."   
"Money gets everyone, everywhere."   
"That's the truth."   
"Yes, but what else? You must have stories!"   
"I do, lass, but not today."   
"When then?"   
"I don't know come see me again another time."   
"Ok, thanks." Andrea got up and fell back. "My side. Gone stiff."   
"Ahh, better get it checked out."   
"Why? Doctors aren't nice people. I can handle it, thanks."   
"I'm sure you can lass, but what about infections?"   
"I'll risk it. Till next time."   
Andrea left. The cadets went down as she came up. Andrea went to the very start of the ship and sat there. If she lost her balance she would be dead. _ Mom has been battling her whole life. For her life. _   
  
Next chapter up real soon!   
Please review. A few sentances!   
  



	9. Cadets

Hello,   
To anyone actually reading this... Thanks alot!   
  
To my friends. Wow.... Can't believe you can't even remember a sentence of this.   
  
  
Anyways, I do not own Amelia or any other Treasure Planet character I refer to. They are Disney's and I respect that.   
But Andrea, Terry, Mandy, David and the pointless cadets are mine!   
  
  
Yeah I know.. That was really bad!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jim kicked at the deck. He had wanted to see Silver again. BUt he knew he should've done it a different way. Now andrea was badly hurt and a few of the cadets were injured. He stared at the sky.   
"Never should have done this."   
Amelia dug through her desk. On the outside it appeared neat and tidy. Inside it was a mess of papers and pens. She looked over papers, and found what she needed.   
"Dear Captain Amelia Randon,"   
Jim came into the room, closing the door behind him. He sat in a chair. Amelia took no notice of him.   
"We are pleased to ask you to take Captain over a group of 4 year cadets. The cadets need an experienced captain and you may bring along a few other members. We are also pleased to inform you that Captain James Pleadies Hawkins will go with you. Both of you will have command over the ship though you have more years on, Captain Hawkins and will have authority over him. Please, blah blah blah. And that continues on. Sounds like a simple assignment, doesn't it Hawkins?"   
Amelia looked over the paper with cold eyes. Jim said nothing.   
"Captain Hawkins, may I request why it does not say what coordinates we would be taking? Why was that in your knowledge alone. Why wasn't I informed?"   
JIm looked up at Amelia who was as calm as ever.   
"I requested to be in the area."   
"For what reason? Though I know the answer.   
Jim stared at the floor.   
"Captain, you have caused cadets to be injured because of your want to see a friend.   
"But, I didn't know they were after you!" Jim blurted out. Amelia's eyes narrowed.   
"Really?"   
"I never knew you were a Randon!"   
"Thats nice, Hawkins. I really don't care. I know the price that's held for my head. Thats why.." Amelia stopped and and stretched her fingers. Jim winced at her sharp, black claws. "I did not want to come into a pirate area. I presumed you had chosen where we would go and choose a respectable area. You put the cadets in danger and." Amelia leaned forward her face an inch from Jim's. "my children." She backed up and waited for his response.   
Jim looked terrified. He swallowed and spoke. " But what about Silver?"   
"The ropes. Captain, he's a pirate and I shouldn't even have to plead my case to you. If he is gone, you will be on the line and I will not defend you."   
Jim lowered his head. _ She got me into the Academy and defended me when things got bad. I can't throw this friendship away. _   
Amelia did not like doing this to Jim, but he had acted outrageously. Now Andrea had paid the price for it and he didn't have a scratch on him.   
Jim got up and left. He leaned on the railing and sighed. But his gaze looked over to Andrea who as at the very nose of the ship.   
  
  
  
  
Andrea was still in her spot.   
"You get off of there!"   
Andrea turned her head. A cadet as yelling at her. She smiled and then looked terrified.   
"I can't! I'll fall!"   
The cadet ran and fetched rope. He came out as for as he could and tossed it. Andrea made pathetic attempts to get it andf then finally got it. She began crawling her way to the cadet and then swung and was upside down like a sloth.   
"Oh no! Save me!"   
The cadet was petrified. Andrea let go grabbing the front of the ship. She dug her claws in and waited.   
"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!" She screamed as if she had fallen off.   
"Miss! Noooo!"   
Andrea chuckled and climbed up. The cadet's back was turned. Good. She grabbed the ropes and climbed up. She landed right in front of the cadet who stared at her.   
"I dare say I fail you miserably. Did you not see me before? I killed by that? Next time don't bother me."   
The cadet stood there shocked. Andrea turned and walked right into Jim.   
"Hello Captain." She smiled.   
"What was that?"   
"I presume by the tone of your voice, you actually saw what I was doing, so in fact you know what I was doing, so why are you asking?" Andrea drew herself up. She was taller then Jim and her look reminded Jim instantly of Amelia.   
"Look at you. You're a mess and your pulling pranks?" Jim grabbed her arm and started to take her to the medic room. Andrea went along with it. Jim should know by now she hated such things. They went up the stairs and into the medic room. The ship's doctor looked up and gasped. He took Andrea and set her on a chair.   
"How long has this been bleeding?" He indicated her shoulder while he bandaged her side.   
"I don't know. Hour or two."   
"What? You should have come to see me straight away! You must have lost litres of blood."   
He wiped her shoulder clean and bandaged it, too.   
"Well then, Captain. Now that I've been fixed up can I leave?"   
The doctor answered. "No, no. You must rest and drink fluids!"   
Andrea stared at him like he was insane. "Can I see your degree?"   
Jim cut in. "Don't show it to her or let her have it. She'll rip it up."   
The doctor laughed. "I've had that happen alot. Most by accident. The Medical Board has me on file. I just get them to send me a new one."   
"She'll go on file and destroy that. Then if you lose your certificate its pointless for you to try and help people."   
Andrea smiled and got up from the chair. The doctor pushed her back down. "Stay there."   
"Why? I am not some child that needs to be looked after." She got up again and made for the door.   
The doctor smiled. "Fine. Captain please escort her to her bed. Have someone keep her there."   
Jim smiled and grabbed Andrea's hand. Andrea let herslf be led out of the room and below deck. Then she whipped her hand away and ran. Her side was hurting her badly now and her shoulder was a dull thud of pain. She ran up the stairs onto the deck. Jim followed with a few cadets. Andrea looked around frantically and jumped up and climbed the rigging. Cadets followed. _ Why are they wasting their time to fetch me? I must be hated. Good. I don't like them. _   
Andrea waited until mst of the cadets had climbed up the rigging she swung down and landed in a heap right in front of the ship's wheel. The Cascona at the wheel helped her up.   
"Keep running, Andrea." The cadet turned and blocked some of the others.   
"Owwwww." Andrea complained as she ran. She kicked open the stateroom door. Amelia looked up. But a cadet was right behind her. She grabbed Andrea and pulled her back. Cadets came and they began to carry her.   
  
Amelia came out of the stateroom and stared. Andrea was hissing furiously.   
"What is this?"   
The cadets all stopped dead. They put Andrea down, who scrambled up and stood beside Amelia.   
"Umm well, Captain."   
"Speak up now. Colonel Fredrick is far more terrifying than I am."   
The Cascona who had helped Andrea spoke out. "I'd be happy to tell you Ma'am."   
"Good. And you are?"   
"Cadet Katherine Starth at your service. Now let's see. Captain Hawkins ** escorted ** the girl to the medic room. And she came out with him bandaged up. She let herself to be led below and then came right back up again with cadets and Captain Hawkins in pursuit. She ran around and climbed the rigging. She swung down and I sucked and landed right here. I helped her up and stopped a few cadets. Then as she opened the door a cadet caught her. And you see the rest."   
"Thankyou, Miss Starth. Let's here some one else's side of the of the story. Or is it that Miss Starth here has it all correctly? Because I can assure you I believe her over any of you."   
A call came from the back. "Racist!"   
Amelia snarled. "Who said that?"   
Cadets moved leaving a sorrowful looking human. Amelia looked him over and memorized him.   
"Cadet Hurlt. How pleasant of you. I am pleased to say you all will make wonderful Captains." Amelia paused as the cadets looked relieved. "of pirate ships." They stood there with their mouths hanging. "Good day." She turned and walked into the stateroom. Andrea followed.   
Andrea fell into the chair. Amelia made her way to her desk and began looking for something.   
Andrea looked over her hands and arms. They were scratched up form falling and the cadets rough handling. Absentmindly she began to lick at her right hand, trying to get it to stop bleeding. Ameliastepped and she was right in front of Andrea, who took no notice.   
"Andrea?" Amelia's voice was soft with concern.   
Andrea jumped and then recoiled and clutched her side, which was now throbbing with a huge amount of pain for her quick movement.   
"Am I that startling?"   
"No, no. I just didn't see you." Andrea smiled slightly realizing Amelia was right in front of her.   
"I have been looking over resources and nearby areas where we must make a stop off." Amelia handed Andrea a map. Andrea took it eagerly and ignored her pain.   
"Well, there's Throk Nook, Frynat, Trak Took, and...."   
"Yes, Cressian. I have decided that I will step a foot onto that planet. I want to see my aunt again."   
Andrea was delighted but confused. _ I suppose she means her aunt's grave. _   
"Shall we go there then?"   
"You're asking me? Of course!"   
"Good." Amelia could see how delighted Andrea was and hadn't seen her that way in a long time.   
"But you must get rest."   
Andrea knew she should, but she might as well put up a fight.   
"I heard when you were injured you wouldn't stay in the hospital for more than 6 hours and they threatened to strap you to a bed. And it was much more serious than mine."   
"Ludicrous. The doctors that is. I would have none of their poking and prodding. In bed for two weeks! Absolutely absurd."   
Andrea smiled. Amelia looked to her.   
"Fine, fine you've made your point. Please."   
"What go to bed where mine is? I'll have nothing to do with those cadets."   
"Then stay here. I really don't mind."   
Andrea got up slowly and made her way over to boxes. She pushed them aside and then pushed against the wall. Which wasn't the wall but a door. She walked in closing it behind her.   
Amelia called after her. "Don't lock the door!"   
"Yep."   
The door shut and Amelia pushed boxes in front of it making it a wall again. She stepped out of the stateroom and looked around.   
  
  
  
  
Jim stood up from his crouched position. Amelia was mad and he had caused it. He slumped against the mast.   
"Hawkins?"   
Jim spun around.   
"Captain! I wanted to talk to you."   
"And I you."   
Jim jumped at the chance. "I' m sorry for what I did. I acted with no responsibility."   
Amelia smiled. "I am glad you chose to apologize. Andrea, is.." She stopped thinking of words. "a complicated person and you can't force her to do anything. Suggest it, never order her."   
"If she goes to the Academy, they'll."   
"I know perfectly well what they'll do. Kick her out. But I don't think I'll send her to the Interstellar Academy. But thats not the point. Her actions were not suitable but she knows no other way to react. Mostly, I think she had no choice."   
"She really acted the only way she could. Is she ok now?"   
"Well, she would like to think she is."   
Jim chuckled and thought of something grave.   
"What about Silver?"   
Amelia turned to the stars and did not let Jim see her face. "I will turn him in, Jim. I'm afraid he was on that ship. And if he hadn't been I would have let him go. I'll try to convince them just to jail him."   
Jim said nothing. Amelia couldn't let Silver go anyways, not on a ship full of cadets that would tell on her in a second.   
"Well Hawkins, I do believe we never gave a speech to keep them in line. Tomorrow morning alright? Early, very early. Get some sleep."   
Amelia turned and walked back to her stateroom. She closed the door and went over to the wall. She pushed aside the boxes and pushed her way into the room. Its was a nice size room, with a queen sized bed in the corner. Small desk and chair. She locked the door and pulled off her boots. Andrea was curled up in the corner of the bed, with an open book beside her. She purring softly.   
Amelia smiled and curled up beside her.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
There you have it! Yahoo!   
Thanks to Lady Kayte, Captein Amelia, Whusah, Mia LeighArc and lyle Mcfarland. My reviewers.   
Till next time,   
Elvenwolf 


	10. Speech

Hey All,   
This is great. Tenth chapter. Yahoo!   
Anyways. I do not own Amelia or any other Treasure Planet character I may use. They are Disney's and I respect that.   
  
I do own Andrea, Terry, Amanda, David, Katherine, Colonel Fredrick and all the other cadets. Not that they mean much to me. The cadets that is.   
  
Anyways enough talk. To the story!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Amelia woke up. She instantly noticed Andrea was gone. _ She won't stay in one place will she? _   
Amelia got off the bed stretching. She frowned, realizing she had fallen asleep in her uniform. She straightened it out and pulled on her boots. She pushed at the door, and closed it behind her. She moved the boxes in front of it.   
"Captain?"   
Amelia turned. "Hawkins. Good you're up." She gave him an evil grin.   
"So why did you want me to be up so early?" He pointed to the window where the sky was black.   
"I haven't given my speech yet. This voyage has hardly begun! Now go wake them all up."   
Jim nodded and left. Amelia smiled and walked out after him. Her eyes instantly darted around looking for Andrea. There! Talking to Cadet Starth.   
"So you could have come to the Academy but you chose not to? Why not go?"   
"I didn't feel like it. Wanted some other education rather than barging into flying."   
It appeared their topic of disscussion was about the Academy. Starth was at the helm. Amelia walked over to them.   
"Starth, I do believe you don't sleep."   
"I do, Captain. I only got this about ten minutes ago from Captain Hawkins." _ Great. That's why he was up. Because he had taken a night shift. Oh well, his loss of sleep. _ Amelia let her gaze switch over to the cadets appearing from below. All three of them pointed their ears to the conversations.   
"I wonder why Captain wants us up at this time?"   
"It's better than when Colonel Fredrick made us stand up all night. Just standing straight."   
"Stupid Captain. What a.."   
"Cadets. Up front and center." Amelia called out ignoring the comment, knowing what was to come next.   
The stood up, all in a straight line. Amelia began pacing in front of them.   
"You are on this ship to learn what it takes to have control over a ship. With that you must learn discipline and skill. It looks easy. Yell a few commands, order some of the crew around. Its not."   
Amelia turned sharply facing them all.   
"It takes quick wit. You must have at least simple navigational skills. Without that you are lost. I've seen you shoot. All of you did quite decently." She walked over to a cadet. "Even you cadet Hurlt."   
He straightened up. Amelia walked back to Captain Hawkins.   
"Any words, Captain?'   
Jim was startled. He expected he would jsut stand there.   
"Think you get to stand there and be a pretty boy, Captain?" Amelia raised an eyebrow at him.   
"You need to be able to work with... ummm.." Jim forgot his words. The cadets seemed to be confused.   
Amelia saw he had nothing else to say and continued on. "All sorts of species. You have to deal with angry mean Junres, and even sappy Gahurus." She paused as the cadets laughed.   
"You must gain their trust. Unless of course you end up with a ship of pirates." _ Careful, Amelia. _ Amelia scolded herself. _ Don't want them thinking your full of jokes and kindness. _   
"Dismissed for now. But I want this deck mopped spotless. You get to decide who takes the job. It must be fair. You must learn to cooperate. But if I happen to see one of you deciding to take the easy way out. Politics, expect a low mark."   
The cadets chuckled. Amelia went to her stateroom.   
  
  
Andrea thought the speech had been rather odd. _ Mom sure is happy. Why? _   
"Andrea! Lost in your own thoughts?"   
Andrea rolled her eyes, sighed and turned. "David."   
"Yeah. Anyways I got a recap of you and Mom's fight."   
"That's rather old now David."   
"You were so unfair to Mom." The cadets who had been talking about mopping, turned to David and Andrea. Andrea put her ears dwon and glared at David. She winced, not liking the attention.   
"Not here David!" She whispered in a strained voice.   
"Why not?" David smiled.   
"I don't like this."   
"You chose to say what you said. Now you pay consequences. The Captain is her mother!" He yelled.   
The cadets first stared at Andrea, who wanted to melt into a pile of nothing. Then their gaze snapped back to David.   
A male came up. He was a Frainox. Human mixed with fox. "And are we supposed to care?"   
David was confused.   
He continued. "I've been on tons of trips wtih my Dad. It's a great learning experience. To you that is bad? Hmmm. Perhaps you, land lover, would care to talk to this" He lifted his fists. His tail was black with a white tip and slightly puffed out. His black ears on top of his head were twitching with annoyance. His eyes were slits. He had been in fights before. "I would rather be some bad Captain, than be a good one and let you get away with this."   
David backed up and ran down into the galley. The Frainox smiled and dropped his fists. The cadets went back to talking.   
Andrea grinned. The Frainox walked over to her.   
"That was amusing."   
"I got a brother. I know how annoying they can be. But.."   
Andrea smirked. "Your father isn't a captain. I gathered that. You just happened not to like David from the first day. He told you to get mopping."   
"Yeah. Oh by the way. Nice job with the pirate ship and all."   
"It was rather good. I'm Andrea, and you are?"   
"Some call my annoying one, some brat, some call me: can't wait till I can kick him out, thats from Colonel Fredrick."   
"Any real names?"   
He stuck out his hand. "Jake Krinsh." Andrea shook it.   
"Ok then, Jake Krinsh." Jake laughed.   
"Nah, I dont really like Jake."   
Andrea put her hands on her hips and faked desperation. "Then what am I to call you?"   
"Kep."   
"Ok, Kep I can deal with."   
"See you around."   
"Same." Andrea walked over to Kat who was at the wheel.   
"He likes you!"   
"I daresay Kat, I will have you mopping the decks."   
"No you won't and he likes you!"   
"Sure. Anyways, you're always here at the helm. Why?"   
"Best spot on the ship!"   
"What ever." Andrea climbed the rigging and curled up in the crows nest.   
  
  
  
  
  
There we go!!!!!!   
Woohoo! ok then pelase review!   
Till I marry an elf,   
Elvenwolf 


	11. Agreements

Hey all,   
Yahoo. Eleventh chapter.   
Anyways, I do not own Captain Amelia or any other Treasure Planet character I may refer too. They are Disney's and I respect that.   
Thanks to my reviewers! Hahaha..... Lady Kayte is my hero!   
But Captein Amelia is my hero also... Pick and choose. Anyways thanks to you both!   
And to lyle.... You haven't read since the eighth chapter and thats a fact. I have resources that tell me this. Actually you did, but that's not the point!   
I own Andrea, Terry, Mandy, David, Cadet Katherine Starth, Cadety Hurlt, Kep, Colonel Fredrick and the other cadets.   
Anyways this is boring so on with the story.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Andrea stretched and then realized she was in the crow's nest. She climbed down. She yawned and gazed around. The deck was spotless. _ How long did I sleep? A year? Where is everybody? _   
"Yo, Andrea!"   
Andrea turned to see Kep.   
"Kep!" She walked over to him.   
"You do this?"   
"Some. Where you sleeping the whole day?"   
"Yeah, I suppose. I don't know."   
"That's a good thing. Tell everybody that you have no idea what you did all day!"   
"Hey!" She punched him in the shoulder.   
"Hey! I'll tell the Captain on you!"   
"Think I care?"   
Kep grinned.   
"Sure you do."   
"How nice.. He knows my feelings!" Andrea raised her eyebrow.   
"How intimidating you are!"   
"Stop it!" She laughed and stopped suddenly. "Why are you such a charmer?"   
"Just me." He shrugged. "Anyways the captain announced this morning we will be going to Cressian and staying there for a week."   
"What!?"   
"Yeah." Kep looked concerned. "Why you not like it there?"   
"Oh, I've never been. I just thought she would have told me this earlier. I knew we were going there but not for a week. This is good." Andrea flashed Kep an evil grin.   
"Cool. Look I lived there for a year or two. May I show you around?"   
"Yeah, sounds cool." Andrea nodded.   
"Great. Well since you have all that energy, go waste the captains. She was springy today. I'll find you tomorrow, if you don't sleep."   
"Okay."   
Kep smiled and went below. Andrea gazed at the stars and made her way into the stateroom. She opneed the door and stepped in.   
"Really? Is this quite nessacary David?"   
Mandy, David, Terry and Captain Hawkins were in the room. Amelia looked to terry and snapped her attention back to David.   
"Yes. The pirates are causing problems. Get rid of them on Cressian."   
"But then I shall have to contact the Navy. And I would rather wait till the trip is over."   
"Take the easy way out. You'll get the same credit."   
"You believe David this is about credit? Fame? Its about bringing pirates to justice."   
"According to stories pirates that have been trying to kill you!"   
"You've done your research."   
"I've known since last year."   
"That's nice."   
Andrea walked over to Terry and whispered. "What's going on?"   
"David wants Mom to call the navy and get them to deal with the pirates."   
"Why?"   
"Perhaps he thinks the Navy will recongize his work in the school paper."   
Andrea snickered and David turned. By the look of his face he had heard. "I'm so glad you're supporting me Terry."   
"I ain't supporting you. I came, 'cause I was looking for my book and then I didn't go, cause this seem interesting. Yeah."   
Andrea snickered at Terry's horrible grammer. It made David mad.   
"Fine. And your grammer sucks. Annoying sister."   
"Wasn't that a nice line, David. Actually it was quite pathetic." Andrea spoke quickly. "Anyways, if you have problems with the way the ship is run, why don't you write a complaining letter to the Navy? I'm sure they'll recognize your lovely writing skills." Andrea smirked.   
"You leave him alone, Andrea. This is none 0of your business. You're one to talk sympathizer! making huge scences!"   
"Just becasue I prefer people to leave me be, doesn't mean I go and create those scenarios, Mandy!"   
"Amanda to you! Andy!'   
"Don't call me that, you self centered.."   
"Girls, be silent!"   
"Why Mom? Got a problem with fighting. That's all you do so why can't I?"   
"Don't insult Mom, Mandy! Sorry, Amanda!" Andrea snarled.   
'Why? You had no problem with it three days ago!"   
"Shut it, Mandy!"   
"Why don't you?"   
"Yeah, Andrea who really wants to listen to you?!" David yelled.   
"I don't care if no one wants to listen to me! I'll yell anyways!"   
"And I'm with her!" Terry screamed. "You make the stupidest fights, David! Go stay on Montressor with Dad!"   
"Stop it all of you!" Amelia yelled. Andrea turned ot her mother her anger rising. Terry snarled at david. Mandy backed into the wall.   
Mandy hissed softly. "Yeah, Terry take Andrea's side cause she'll fight the battle for you!"   
"Amanda be quiet! Stop it all of you. David I will call the Navy. Will you stop creating chaos now?"   
"No." David started to leave.   
"You will not walk away from me, Captain?" Amelia turned to Jim. Jim grabbed David's shoulder.   
"David, if you continue to walk out that door I will confine you to the ship."   
David turned and stood there, frowning.   
Andrea was glaring at Mandy who was glaring back. Morph was on Jim's shoulder looking worried. Terry was looking at the floor.   
"Tomorrow we will be docking at Cressian. You have a week to do what ever. I don't care. You don't have to come back to the ship until we leave. Perhaps you all could cool down. I would liketo return to the space port with pleasantness. Are we clear?"   
Andrea nodded. Mandy nodded slowly. Terry nodded, enthusiastically. David stood there glaring at Amelia.   
"Fine." He turned and left. Mandy followed. Terry shrugged, picked a book up from the shelf and left.   
"Well that was certainly wonderful. Jim, I trust you will arrange a few things."   
Jim looked confused. Amelia rolled her eyes and turned to Andrea. "So there you are. Haven't seen you all day."   
"I fell asleep in the crow's nest."   
"Ahh, good. You rested then and heard the news about Cressian."   
"Yes, Kep told me."   
"Kep?" Amelia stared at her daughter, confused.   
"Cadet Krinsh."   
"Oh, yes. A Frainox isn't he?"   
"Yes."   
"He seemed half decent."   
"He's cool. Promised to show me around."   
"You can go. There's a million meetings they want me to go to when we land. And some dinner party. Do you have any decent clothes?"   
"Yes."   
"Then you shall come. I asked Terry, she didn't want to. Do you?"   
"Sounds like fun."   
"Good."   
Andrea went into Amelia's room and fell asleep.   
Amelia looked to Jim. "Take it as a warning. One kid at one time."   
Jim smiled and left. Morph stayed in the room.   
"Well blob. Why do you linger?"   
Morph turned into a small Silver.   
"He wants to talk to me?"   
Morph changed back and nodded.   
"Very well then."   
Amelia walked out of the room and gazed around the ship. Cadet Hurlt was at the helm and Cadet Krinsh was at the nose. Cadet Starth was sitting at the side of the ship, gazing at stars.   
Amelia walked below and down into the prison area. Morph was on her shoulder. She didn't make him get off but thought it very odd he was there.   
"At ease cadets. I will watch him. Be back in an hour."   
The three cadets jumped off and went above. One handed Amelia a rifle as he left.   
"Silver. I was told by a little blob that you wanted to talk to me."   
"Aye, Cap'n."   
"So I came and what do you want to talk about?"   
"What is happening to me? Are you handing me over?"   
"Yes, I'm afraid I am. Where you're going though is not that bad and you'll get out. They have no proof. Unless I testify, or Jim or Docter Doppler. Jim won't, Doctor well he won't be informed and I, well it's my choice." Amelia swallowed.   
"Oh, so I'll be getting the ropes, eh?"   
"Did I say that, Mr. Silver? Never make assumptions. I am willing to make a trade."   
Silver looked up at Amelia, confused. The captain? Bargaining?   
"Of what sort."   
"Over the years I have heard that pirates have excellent resources. First I presume that attack on my family you weren't apart of?"   
"No, but yer uncle.."   
"As much as my uncle is family, I never had much love for him. Or none at all. Just respect that was demanded. Anyways, I will not testify if you find out who was exactly on that ship that attacked my family and friends."   
"What?"   
"You heard me Silver. Do you agree?"   
"Well..."   
"Silver, they will jail you for a few years in a pathetic prison and you'll be long gone. I'm sure you already know half of the pirates that were on that ship. Some may have been killed over the years, but I want them all to see justice. And you realize if you don't agree I will testify and surely it is the ropes for you. And please don't try the line about how if you hadn't done that I owuldn't have met Doctor. It really quite annoys me. Do we have an agreement?" Amelia put out her hand to him.   
Silver studied her. "You're serious?"   
"My word is true."   
Silver took the hand and shook it.   
"May I inform you, you got the better end of the deal."   
"Captain, it seems I did, so how about I, when I get out, help you find them?"   
"Well see. But its a rather a good idea. Good night Silver."   
"Same to you, Cap'n."   
Amelia left with Morph on her shoulder. She climbed up to the main deck. The cadets were all in the same spots.   
"Morph, I did presumed you didn't like me as I didn't like you. I suppose I was wrong."   
Morph gurgled pleased sounds.   
"Now go find Hawkins. He's probably looking for you."   
Morph flew off. Amelia smiled and walked to her room.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
And that's all for now...   
I type fast..   
Till the world spins round and round and round. Wait it already does... oh...   
Elvenwolf 


	12. Trian

Hey all,   
Elvenwolf here again. Let's rock!   
I do not own Captain Ameila or any other Treasure Planet character. They belong to Disney and I respect that.   
I own Andrea!!!! Mandy, David, Terry, Kep!!! I also own Cadet Katherine Starth! *Andrea's Friend* And Cadet Hurlt! *For no real reason* And Colonel Fredrick! *For the sake of owning a character* and all those pointless cadets that talk back! And the rest!   
Since you're all bored with my claims to the story!   
  
Elvenwolf still has spunk!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------*************-------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
  
Andrea woke up and looked around. Amelia was beside her, still sleeping. Andrea got up and ran out of the room. No one was up. She ran and jumped from the top railing. As she hit the deck, she regretted against her jumping. Her side throbbed and her shoulder stinged. She gazed around at the silent deck. She went to her spot on the nose of the ship.   
  
A few hours pass....   
  
Amelia stared out the excited cadets. They were all whispering. David was talking to a Daino. Terry had her nose in a book. _ She's always reads. Andrea did too. But she doesn't as much anymore. Why? _ Amelia had been doing that alot lately. Wondering about her children's habits.   
  
"So Kat what are you going to do with you week?"   
"I actually have relatives. But we could hang. Here contact me." Kat tossed Andrea a watch.   
Andrea caught and raised her eyebrow. "This? So what little gadgets can it do!"   
"Don't raise your eyebrow like that. It's creepy. You become a captain, you don't have to fight just raise your eyebrow they'll run away screaming."   
"Oh dearie me. The Navy will love me. No, no I don't need guns, just tweezers!"   
They laughed softly.   
"So really what does it do?"   
"It's a communicator. See the you can call up the screen. And you select you you wanna talk to. I got me on it. And you put who ever else."   
"But it's yours."   
"Not anymore. I got a new one. Keep it."   
"Sweet. Thanks." Andrea strapped it on. Its was quite small like a silver bracelet. As she did the control panel slid away. "Hey!"   
"Yeah it does that. Illusions as a bracelet. Very useful in school."   
Andrea snickered.   
  
The ship docks and such. Amelia's little sayings to the cadets.   
  
"Alright you lot. You have week on Cressian. Do what ever you please. Be reminded I rarely stick up for cadets. You screw up and get jailed I will elave you on Cressian leaving yo to deal with it. If you're not here at the precise time the ship leaves a week from now consider yourselves failed miserably and you'll have to get your own ride home. That all for now. See you in a week. Questions?"   
They said nothing, eager to be off the ship.   
"Dismissed!"   
They ran off the ship and into crowds. Andrea laughed.   
"Talk to me later Andrea!" Kat called.   
"You got it!"   
Andrea walked over to Kep, who leaned against the railing. His dark blue eyes sparkled and the wind ruffled his tail.   
"So can we go?" Andrea smiled her rare smile.   
"Yeah."   
They ran off the ship.   
  
  
A tall muscular human came onto the ship accompanied but at troop of police officers. Amelia came out of her stateroom.   
"Commmander Trian. I wasn't expecting you personally to come onto my ship."   
Trian leaned over to kiss her cheek but Hawkins came out and Amelia avioded it, warning in her eyes.   
"How many times do I have to tell you Amelia? Its Gregory."   
"Well ** Gregory ** its Captain Amelia." Amelia's voice was polite with a hidden hard edge. It warmed slightly as she added. "And here is Captain James Hawkins."   
Trian put out his hand. Jim took it warily. He had seen him try to kiss Amelia. Trian's eyes were cold and slightly jealous. He turned away from Jim.   
"So where are these pirates of yours, Amelia?"   
Amelia frowned and muttered. "Captain."   
"Sorry didn't catch that.." Trian smirked and paused. He had heard perfectly well. "Amelia."   
"They're down below. Captain Hawkins will show your men where they are."   
Jim turned and the troop followed him. They disappeared below.   
Trian smiled. Amelia sighed. "So Amelia. How's it been? That captain seems nice... You like him?"   
Amelia turned to the commander. "This conversation isn't nessacary. And no. He is my friend and I am very good friends with his mother." A scream made her turn away. Terry came up form below with four cops following her.   
"Captain!"   
"Terry!" Terry ran straight to Amelia. Amelia held out her arms and held Terry to her.   
"What are you doing?" She shouted over Terry's head. Trian stared at her. "I will not have this treatment. Does she look like a pirate!?"   
The cops were silent and muttered no. Amelia glared at them and looked to Terry.   
"Are you okay?"   
"They startled me. The yelled at me to come to them. Kept yelling, I was a pirate. I'm okay now."   
"Good. Go to my stateroom." Terry ondded and disappeared into the stateroom. Trian stared at her. Amelia ignored him and look to Jim who appeared with the pirates and Silver. Only five guards accompanied him.   
"Captain! Where are the rest of the officers?"   
Jim look up to her, his face angry. "They're searching the ship."   
"What?!" Amelia spun to Trian. "What is this Trian? You have no right!"   
"In case pirates were hiding."   
"Do you not trust me enough to keep ahold of pirates!? All of them are there!"   
"It was a precaution!" Trian bellowed at her. He was taller then her and much more powerful but Amelia stood her ground.   
"I should have been informed. Sneaking around my ship! Scaring the poor girl!"   
"Well, I never Amelia that you could be so soft."   
"Some one broke me in. Get over it. You missed the boat and I never would have gone with you!"   
"You like that captain down there don't you?!"   
"I have no interest in Hawkins that way. And he knows it. End of conversation or I shall be reporting you. And I have back up." Amelia turned to the officers. "I am sure a few of you would be on my side."   
"Ha! They are all loyal to me!"   
"Isn't it against regulations to do that? Pick specifically as if one officer is better than another? And Captain Hawkins is my witness that you said it. I've had enough of this. I have meeting to go to and so does Hawkins. So remove yourself from my ship before I get angered."   
"You wait!"   
"For what? For you to get off of my ship. I am waiting and I have been for the past ten minutes."   
"Come on!" The officers circled around the pirates and left. Silver gave Amelia a wave which she responded to with a curt nod.   
Jim looked confused and Amelia ignored it. "Come along Jim. Many meetings to go to and that horrible dinner party."   
  
  
  
  
*Evil laugh*   
Wow.. Twelve chapters. Not bad for me...   
Anyways. Please review..   
Till, the snow melts.   
Elvenwolf 


	13. Dinner Party 1

Hey All,   
Elvenwolf here...   
To the annoying stuff.. I do not own Captain Amelia or any other Treasure Planet character. They belong to Disney and I respect that.   
I do own Andrea, Mandy, Terry, David, Kep, Colonel Fredrick, Kat, Cadet Hurlt and annoying cadets...   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Jim hadn't had a great day. The meetings were horrible. Amelia was teased and talked behind her back. He had been asked any times, how was it working with the stuck up female captain. He had only scowled and changed the subject. Amelia warned him that the dinner would be the worst one. He straightened his white outfit with the gold trims, still scowling at the thoughts.   
  
Andrea came out of the room, shyly.   
"There. That wonderful. You look like a commoner with half decent clothes. But it does suit you."   
"Amelia, that was harsh." Jim scolded her.   
"I think she's rather pretty in it, Jim. I'm giving the opinion of the rich people. Not that Doppler and I are poor." Amelia knew that they would think worse.   
Jim laughed and Andrea chuckled. Amelia knew Andrea looked better than she had said, but she wasn't one to flatter people. Though she had fun at Delbert's parties, complimenting with horrible sarcasm.   
Andrea had a long black dress with spagghetti straps. Amelia had dug her up, a simple silver necklace with an odd charm like a Celtic knot with matching earrings that dangled from her ears. She wore her bracelet which looked like real silver, and Amelia suspected it was. Amelia had swept her long hair up into a knot. She had simple black sandals with heels which she despised and a small black handbag. Amelia let her put the dagger in along with pictures, and other things.   
  
Andrea looked at her mother who wasn't so bad herself. Amelia had stolen Andrea's skirt, refusing to wear the dress. They had fought half heartedly over it but Andrea knew to let Amelia have it. Amelia wore the black skirt with a navy V-neck top. She wore her mid thigh high boots with it. She had a simple silver chain and her hair stayed down as it always was. Andrea had chased her around with a comb. And if the party got boring she had stuck the comb in the handbag.   
Jim thought the two matched each other.   
"Well, no time dilly-dallying. Let us go."   
They walked off of the ship and grabbed a ride on the back of a fruit cart.   
"I'm sure Mother that they will be impressed by this. How did you get here? Oh we got a ride on the back of a fruit cart."   
"I don't enjoy impressing people Andrea, unless its for amusement. And we aren't going there yet."   
Andrea wanted to question her mother but for once stayed silent. They travelled awhile until Amelia signalled for him to stop. They jumped off. Amelia began to walk. Andrea looked to Jim who was confused. She shrugged and he shrugged back. They followed Amelia until Andrea stopped. It was a cemetary. Amelia kept going. Andrea followed right behind her. Jim hung back still following. Amelia was aways in, when she stopped. A dead rose bush was beside a grave. She smiled softly at nothing in particular.   
Andrea gazed to the head stone. It was beautifully done, but old and not well taken care of. her eyes gazed to the words.   
  
_ Andrea Helen Randon   
Your loving spirit will never be forgotten.   
Rest in Peace _   
  
Andrea thought it was nice but didn't seem to suit.   
Amelia wanted to sit and linger there, but she had only come for a glance. "I'll be back." She whispered.   
Amelia turned sharply and left. Jim followed. Andrea stayed. "I wish I could have met you." She turned and ran after Jim and Amelia.   
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Andrea entered the building first. It was a huge white mansion. She hung on Jim's arm.   
"So. Am I supposed to be mature?" She whispered in his ear.   
"Your mother would appreciate it but a little mayhem won't hurt." He muttered pretending to be focused on the open doors.   
"Yahoo, I have Jim on my side!" She turned her head and smiled at a servant who bowed.   
"And you two are?" A man with a list of names questioned.   
"Captain James Hawkins and.."   
"Andrea Randon."   
Amelia came up behind them and said Andrea's name. "I'm Captain Amelia Randon."   
He nodded and they walked through. Andrea left Jim's arm and wandered to a group of younger people, thinking about how Amelia had added the last name like that.   
"Hey!"   
They all said nothing looking her over as if evaluating her. She stood straight up and met thier gazes square on. _ I don't care if they hate me. I already am hated. _   
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
  
There will be more later shortened like crazy it continues on..   
Dinner party Part 1 finished...   
Till My comp dies,   
Elvenwolf 


	14. Dinner Party 2

Hey All,   
Yahoo! Fourteen chapters... I'm smoking! *runs off and jumps in snow*   
Ok that dealt with.... On to technicalities.   
I do not own Captain Amelia or any other Treaure Planet character. They belong to Disney and I respect that.   
I have so many characters I have to name them all... Andrea, David, Mandy, Kep, Terry, Cadet Hurlt, Cadet Katherine Starth, Colonel Fredrick, and the cadets.... Anyone else I missed... I still own them...   
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
  
Andrea wanted to turn and walk off. Their looks were cold and disdainful. ONe then smiled, looking like a smirk but still a smile offered his hand.   
"I'm Chad Avery Kye Chain. Son of Lieutenant Robert Chain. And you are?"   
Andrea looked him over. A Hurkino. His ears like a wolf's were on top of his head and were a stunning silver. He had a bushy silver tail that was slowly swinging from side to side. He had a muscular build, like he spent alot of hours working. She took his hand shaking it lightly.   
"Andrea Randon."   
His eyes went wide and he backed up. So did the group. He was the obvious leader. "Andrea Randon! There is no such thing. There is only one Randon left."   
Andrea felt her eyes glowing hate and annoyance. "Then perhaps I should have introduced myself better. I am Andrea Maria Randon, daughter of Captain Amelia Randon."   
He came forward. "Liar."   
"I do not lie. You have no right to accuse me."   
"As much as you look like her, you can't be. Amelia has ignored all men for years."   
"Captain Amelia to you! You want proof?"   
Andrea dug through the bag furiously. She slowed as her fingers rested on the dagger. _ Last resort.. _ She told herself. She kept going through till she found it. She shoved the picture into Chain's hands.   
"There!"   
Chain looked over the picture. Andrea was in it, holding a black fox pup. Amelia standing beside her, smiling and her hand on the fox pup's head.   
"A fox?"   
Andrea snatched the picture back. "Yes, I found the pup and kept it."   
"Cool. Okay, calm down." Andrea had no intention of calming down but she kept a straight face.   
"This Mary, Chris, George, and Heather."   
"Hi?" Andrea said sarcastically.   
The one called Heather looking rather like Scroop, snickered. Andrea shrugged. Made no difference to her whether they liked her or not.   
  
  
Amelia was in a group of males talking to her. Rather muttering at her a few lines at her, then talking as if she wasn't there.   
"So I heard Captain, that you have a bunch of cadets on your ship. I rememebr when they tried that a few years ago. You came back with these scared to death cadets, all worked well."   
"They were a lazy bunch and never deserved where they were. Family status got them there and they thought they could do nothing."   
"What about you?" Many of the group knew better than to question Amelia about her being a Randon, but this Captain was fairly new to these parties. Others looked on eagerly seeing if she would answer or scratch him up.   
"I would have ratehr had no last name. And I would prefer if you would remember your rank. I outrank and could have you fired from the Navy in a matter of seconds."   
"I'm a Captain! Your equal!"   
"No, I have years on you. Experience, no experience, you would be gone. I suggest you stop talking before I carry out these.." Amelia paused. "warnings.."   
He said nothing only glared and scowled. Amelia moved on and went over to Andrea. She stopped only a few feet away and swiveled her ears onto the conversation.   
"So where did you get your dress? The trash?" Heather and her friend Mary smiled cruelly.   
"I wish. Sorry I bought it at the Value Village store down the street. I'm jealous of yours, its looks exactly like the toxic waste dump on Cridian."   
Heather stepped up to her. "You think your name will get you any credit?"   
Andrea completely ignored her and flicked none exsistent dirt off her claws. The were sharp, long and black. "Did I say I wanted any credit for my name?"   
"Yes, well you obviously don't live up to it. Look at you, some cheap dress that looks scarely decent, silver jewelery that is fake. Is it from a pawn shop?"   
Andrea burned up. Not only did she know that her jewelery was real, her mother had mentioned it belonging to her aunt. "It is not and it would do you nicely to just shut up."   
"Resorting to crude language are we?"   
"I could have you slammed into that wall in less than a second. But since I am to be nice, I give you fair warning."   
Amelia was also steaming. That girl dare talk like that to a Randon. Then it hit Amelia. The girl was playing to see if Andrea lived up to her name and if she deserved it. But she had to tell Andrea before she did resort to fighting. Not that Andrea would.   
"Fighting. You threaten me?"   
"I should be a threat to you and I know I am." Andrea could see fear and worry in Heather's eyes and saw Mary edging away. Chris and George were looking on waiting for a fight. _ She's bluffing. Its because you said you were a Randon. Live up to the name. Aren't Randon's supposed to be quick witted and full of quips?_   
"You wouldn't dare."   
"No, I wouldn't." Andrea paused and saw her relax. "But if you had provoked me I wouldn't have fought you with hands and feet. No we can't resort to that. The Navy would be appalled." Andrea paused again letting the words sink in. Her green eyes sparkled like emeralds. No one would stop her talking now. They were hanging on to every word. "So, if you do want to fight shouldn't we go and be apt to finding a few guns? I'm pretty sure you've fought before and know where they keep a few." She waited for an answer. Heather said nothing, just stood there stunned. Andrea could see others listening to her now. "Here wait. I'm forgetting common courtesy. Let's hear of the past battles and outcomes. And you must have witnesses." Heather was ready for a fight now. Andrea had turned it into a fight of words something she was quite good at. Or Heather thought she was good at. Andrea would be a challenge though Heather didn't know it.   
Amelia was smiling openly now. She could see Andrea's sparkling eyes. Jim came up from behind her.   
"captain?"   
Amelia jumepd and turned. "Jim, Hawkins. Sorry, you startled me."   
"Sorry, what is Andrea doing?"   
"Fighting I suppose. The girl there, insulted her."   
"And Andrea wouldn't take it lying down. Never one to be submissive."   
"I should hope not."   
  
Andrea could see Jim and her mother but ignored their exsistence. For the moment.   
"So this isn't a fight at all. It's a battle of words, isn't it Randon?"   
Andrea smirked. "Give the girl a prize she figured it out!" Andrea glanced at Chad who was watching the battle with interest but made no moves to interfere. She thought he would, him being leader of the group. She shrugged and turned her interest back to Heather.   
"A battle of words, Randon how quaint. Can't think of anything better?"   
"Do you always quesiotn everybody? Many would think you a nosy little five year old. I thought this was a bragging battle. You go first Heather. Or can you not think of anything that you have done except order servants around?"   
"Okay then, Randon. I own the Blacian pearls."   
Many "ooos" and "awws" came from around the group. Andrea started to laugh. She knew of the Blacian pearls and their worth.   
"I'm sorry. I know the worth of those pearls, but this wasn't to brag about what we have."   
"Why could you only brag about owning some fox pup?" Heather smirked.   
Andrea knew better than to let the words anger her. "No, no my dear. It was to say about what we have done or achieved. And real things, not like I shopped for a whole and day, and only bought 15 things! Which would probaby be an achievement for you. Would you like to try again?"   
"No, owning the Blacian pearls is enough. They haven't been stolen from me!"   
"Yet, you mean. Someone will eventually. But enough of that. So that is your big achievement. Perhaps I should have laughed longer. May have gotten my point across."   
"Well it must be good. You're taking so long to say it!"   
"It is that good. Let's see. Our ship was attacked by pirates where as I, climbed the rigging and swung to the pirates ship onto lower rigging." She paused. Many were listening now. She glanced to Amelia, who nodded. Heather missed the exchange to Andrea's luck.   
"I began to cut the sails down, avoiding the pirates shooting at me. I cut down as many sails as I could and climbed higher and higher. My side was bleeding badly and was shot at again. I grabbed a rope and swung for the Legacy. My shoulder was shot and I was swinging one handed towards it. The ships were pulling apart so I let go of the rope and went straight onto the Legacy's deck. After that I struggled up and shot at the ship. The sails lit on fire and we left, leaving the ship to burn."   
"Nice tale but is it true? I think its a pack of lies."   
"Then Captain Hawkins here will second the story." Andrea walked over to him. He smiled at her.   
She smirked at Heather, who stood stunned.   
"You cannot change the truth, no matter how much you hate it."   
"Dinner's ready!" A servant called.   
Andrea went with Jim and Amelia to sit down and eat.   
  
  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Yahoo! Go, Andrea!   
Reviews would be nice,   
The Dinner Party is a series of events all at the same place and on the same night. They'll be more....   
Till I am something rather than nothing which is a thing,   
Elvenwolf 


	15. Dinner Party 3

Hey all,   
Right down to the good stuff.. I do not own Captain Amelia or Jim or any other Treasure Planet character I may refer to. They are Disney's and I respect that.   
I do own.... Andrea, David, Mandy, Kep, Terry, Cadet Hurlt, Cadet Katherine Starth, Colonel Fredrick, and the cadets. Also Heather, Mary, Chad Chain, George and Chris. Lotsa fun.   
On to the story...   
  
Dinner Party Part Three....   
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
  
There was a long rosewood table in the room, covered in a white cloth with gold. Candles sat in silver holders in the center along with various food items. Each place was set with five forks three spoons and a knife. It was all a stunning silver, with a wine glass beside it. Andrea's lip curled in distaste. She didn't like fancy foods, they were gross and too expensive to her eyes.   
Andrea sat beside her mother, while Jim took the other side of Amelia. Chad came and sat down beside her, much to her disgust. Amelia looked slightly interested that he had chosen to sit there.   
"And you are?"   
"Chad Avery Kyle Chain, son of Lieutenant Robert Chain."   
"Yes, I flew with him. Decent soldier."   
"He is rather good."   
Amelia turned from the conversation as a man at the head of the long table reaised his arms for quiet. _ Really priding his father so much.. The boy has been told to do that. _   
"Thankyou all for being here. I won't waste time with words, enjoy the supper. Afterwards to the Hall, for tea and coffee."   
"Not much a a speaker was he Andrea?" Amelia whispered.   
"No, who was he?"   
"Admiral Cangot. Quite famous throughout the galaxy Navy."   
"Oh."   
"Follow my lead for the utensils."   
"You know which fork is which?" Everyone had began to pass food around but Andrea picked up a fork. "And this is?"   
"Desert fork. Put it back. Salad is first."   
Andrea placed it down.   
"I know these utensils Andrea because I grew up using utensils like these for every meal. I had to know proper etiquette."   
Andrea ndded and began to take food. Jim watched Amelia and so did Andrea. Amelia gavie him s surprised look. "You do know the forks and such?"   
"No."   
"I thought you knew them, oh well. Both of you, this fork." Amelia whispered.   
Andrea picked at her salad, not very hungry. She wanted to have another round with Heather.   
"That was an impressive battle." Chad said beside her.   
"It was rather good. I'm surprised you didn't help her."   
"No, she's someone I have to be nice to."   
"I feel a speck of sympathy for you. Actually half a speck."   
"Have you no respect? Haven't you been to dinners like these?"   
"Never. I wasn't raised to be fancy or sit around sewing. I hate it all. Do you want to sit around the house all day doing absolutely nothing? I would die. I love the ship life."   
"Well your mother is not a good example for you."   
"Don't you dare say that, Chain."   
"Or what? You'll throw me against the wall. I'll be more of a challenge, I'm sure."   
Andrea studied him. His words weren't his own. Every word and quip had been taught to him.   
"Have you ever spoken freely, Chain? I think not. Your words have been told to you. So be yourself. Stop insulting me because I know you don't like hurting people. Your eyes are giving you away. Want lessons on how to be a stone face?"   
Chain stared at her. Andrea gave him a look back. She knew was she right, the way he stared at her. She held his gaze with a defiant look, he broke down.   
"Yeah, you're right. I hate it."   
"Be yourself. I believe your father and mother are somewhere down at that end of the table. So are you going to the Academy?"   
"Most likely. Are you?"   
"Yes, I believe so."   
  
  
"So Amelia when did you hook up? Who? Where? And why didn't I have an invitation?"   
Amelia's face is possible grew colder towards the tentacle covered captain. Captain Gert.   
"Not to long ago. To whom I find that no reference. On Montresser. It was very small and had I invited you I would have this whole party there too."   
"So the girl beside you, is your daughter?"   
"Yes."   
"Many were wondering if she was spitting image of you. But no one could fathom the great Captain Amelia married."   
Amelia said nothing determiend to sit there and take hit after hit. She wouldn't leave. She was still the same cold faced captain. Just some exceptions were made.   
A woman beside her spoke. "Is that why you denied the five year offer?"   
"Yes." Amelia nodded.   
"Many wondered why you turned it down. It was quite a deal and many Captains would have gone in a second."   
Amelia did not need reminding of the job, she had to turn down. She had loved it, too. But her children came first. Amelia leaned back as he plate was taken away. Andrea and Jim followed in suit.   
  
Jim wasn't enjoying himself. It was a huge gossip party and all about Amelia and Andrea. He served himself some odd looking casserole. Everyone had asked him what he knew. Jim had been silent knowing it would be better.   
"So you're traveling with Captain Amelia?"   
The man beside him questioned.   
"Yes."   
"So is it true. She has a daughter?"   
"Yes she does. Andrea."   
The man leaned back and smiled. "After her aunt that took her in, I suppose."   
"Took Amelia in? What?" Jim was confused.   
"What you don't know? I'll have to educate you. Captain Amelia Randon. Last of the Randons."   
"Yes. I found her last name out a few days ago."   
"Well, when she was around 3, I never remember."   
"When she was three?"   
"Don't you know? All species that are mixed with human and animal grow faster. I suppose her daughter is around three years now."   
Jim wanted to slap his forehead. Of course! He knew how fast Amelia's children had grown.   
"When she was three or an equivalant to about 15, 16, 17, for a human, her family was murdered."   
Jim nodded. "I heard about this. I never knew she was the one. I never made the connection."   
"Also though many don't know it a few hours before she came home to a burning house, her friends were killed by the same pirates."   
"Thats horrible."   
"Yes, well now she isn't the last of the Randons is she? Her daughter carries alot of weight on her shoulders. I wonder why she chose to give her that name. I suppose the husband's name wasn't good enough."   
"So is everyone gossiping about all this then?"   
The man nodded. Jim turned away slightly dusgusted. He never knew it was Amelia that lost her parents. But what surprised him most was that Amelia could be his age. Because she grew so fast she couldn't be that old. But according to the books at a certain they stop growing and just stay in that one spot. He dismissed the thought as amusing as it had been.   
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
And thats all for now.   
Reviews please!   
Till my chili becomes edible,   
Elvenwolf 


	16. Dinner Party 4

Hey all,   
Wow... Sixteen chapters... Amazing.. It gets quite good in this chapter.   
Or I think so...   
I do not own Captain Amelia or Jim or any other Treasure Planet character I may refer to. They are Disney's and I respect that.   
I do own.... Andrea, David, Mandy, Kep, Terry, Cadet Hurlt, Cadet Katherine Starth, Colonel Fredrick, and the cadets. Also Heather, Mary, Admiral Cangot, Chad Chain, George and Chris. Lotsa fun. On to the story...   
  
  
Dinner Party Part Four   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Andrea was glad the meal was over with. She hadn't enjoyed the food at all. What she would have given for a simple purp. Chad had been interesting to talk to though. Heather was glaring at her.   
"Come on, Andrea. Tea time for all the adults."   
Andrea got up and followed Chad. Many others their age followed. Chad led them down a hall into a large room. Rec Room. Pool tables, air hockey, fooseball and Intergalactic Frish. Andrea liked IF and she made her way over to it. Before she reached it all the spots were taken up. She shrugged and grabbed a cue for pool. Heather, Chris, Mary, George, and Chad joined her.   
"Teams!" Heather called out and went beside Mary. Andrea shrugged. Chad grabbed her arm and Chris and George went together.   
They played a few games with Chad and Andrea taking the lead of winning 3 to 1 to 0. They had three, Chris and George, one and Heather and Mary, zero!   
Andrea had been a good sport though she was finding it hard to keep her mouth shut. Heather surprised her by speaking first.   
"So did you cheat or do you have some fantastic story with a Captain to back you up about how you're so good at pool?"   
"Sorry, its pure talent unlike your pathetic attempt."   
"Oh sorry I'm not good enough for the daughter of the wonderful female Captain."   
"You should be." Andrea smirked and couldn't stop herself from continuing. "You shouldn't talk, you appear more intelligent when you don't, but don't worry, its not by much."   
"Shut your mouth Randon!"   
'I' m afriad that if we get down to who started it and such, I will most assuradely blame you. I, with my high blood ranking wouldn't be subjected to such paltry fights."   
Heather made an odd sound of anger and rushed at Andrea. Her claw like hands were up and ready. Andrea hissed and whipped out of the way by jumping onto the pool table.   
"So, you are afraid of fighting randon. Come down and take it like the strong cat you must be! Or are you a scaredy cat?"   
"Me afriad? Ha! I was only using a defense mechinism!"   
"Andrea get off of there! Stop it you two. Just get away from each other!" Chad called out.   
Andrea jumped off the table opposite of Heather. "Very well then. I shouldn't let myself, the daughter of a navy captain get angered."   
Heather was furious. She thought of no consequences just one thing. To hurt Andrea. She ran at Andrea, who yowled in surprise and turned and ran. Heather pursued. Chad tried desperately to catch Heather but failed. Andrea was running around the room, avoiding Heather's huge claw hands. mary stuck her foot out and tripped Andrea who sprawled onto the floor. Heather swung a claw at her the tip of it nicking Andrea's cheek. The fall had more impact on Andrea though. her side began throbbing and she was srue the internal bleeding had started up again.   
She swallowed and struggled to get up. She fell back again clutching ehr side. Heather stared.   
'Whats wrong with you? Hurt the poor kitty badly?"   
Andrea struggled for words. "I.. injured.. pirates.. fought.. Silver!" She screamed Silver's name and jumped up. hetaher swung her claw but Andrea jumped backwards. Her body throbbed but she had adapted focusing on the task at hand forgetting the pain. Heather swung more rapidly now. Andrea dodged and began to run again. Heather pursued.   
"You can't run forever!"   
Andrea kept running and called back. "I can try!" And she ran out of the room with Heather following and Chad and the rest behind her.   
  
Amelia sipped the coffee greatfully. Finally something she recognized. Jim came over to her.   
"So, when can we leave?"   
Amelia gave him a small smile. "When Andrea shows up which shuld be pretty soon."   
"Good. I can't stand this gossip."   
"About me, I presume?"   
"Yes, all about you. Everyone is trying to guess who you married. A few suggested Colonel Fredrick becasue you like Navy style."   
Amelia choked on the coffee and stared.   
"I'm not lying."   
"How dare they suggest such a thing!"   
Jim shrugged. "Don't slouch, Hawkins. They watch you like hawks here."   
Jim looked at her to see if she had made a pun. Her smirk told him she did but she wasn't paying attention. She looked to the entrance to the grand hall, her ears swiveled.   
"What is it?"   
Amelia for once her in her life, just lifted her hand up and pointed. Jim looked in that direction and stared.   
  
Andrea ran down the hall her back hurting now. The dress wasn't ripped yet, to her luck. But she was bleeding non stop and the crimson droplets were staiing the white marble floor. Not that she cared. Heather, in her opinion, had gone insane. Andrea slipped and went staight for the wall. She had had enough of this running around. The one thing she had inherited from her father, she used it now.   
Andrea began to howl. She sat on the floor and howled her pain and want for the torment to end. Hetaher stopped and stared but slowly edged closer. Andrea closed her eyes and howled louder. She stood up, still howling. Chad was there now, and he had a look of interest on his face.   
She opened her eyes and was surprised to see a Cascona at her side. The Cascona grabbed her wrist and pulled.   
"Come on!"   
Andrea ran beside her. Heather pursued but the Cascona turned in a split second, raked her claws on Heather's arm and turned again still running.   
Andrea smiled despite her dispair a few moments before. "You have to teach me that!"   
The Cascona smiled and nodded, and kept running. They ran right to the grand hall not realizing it, they stood there at the entrance, Andrea bleeding, the Cascona defiant. At that moment Andrea realized she must be a Captain, too. The whole party was silent staring. Until a cry broke out.   
"Andrea!' Amelia yelled. But her gazed turned to the Cascona beside Andrea. Amelia gaped and screamed. "Helen!"   
"Amelia!" The Cascona shouted, added a loud yowl and ran to her. Amelia held out her arms and hugged the Cascona and everyone stared. But Andrea just smiled, happy.   
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Cliffie.. I hate them. Next chapter up real soon!   
Thanks to all who review! I love 'em all!   
Till the wolves stop howling their songs, *I hope they never stop*   
Elvenwolf 


	17. Dinner Party 5

Hey all   
Wow, this is good. The story will have an end but not very soon.   
I almost get a chapter up everyday!   
Sweet...   
Anyways... Technicalities... I do not own Captain Amelia or Jim or any other Treasure Planet character I may refer to. They are Disney's and I respect that.   
  
I do own.... Andrea, David, Mandy, Kep, Terry, Cadet Hurlt, Cadet Katherine Starth, Colonel Fredrick, and the cadets. Also Heather, Mary, Admiral Cangot, Chad Chain, George and Chris. Lotsa fun. I also own the new character, Helen.   
On to the story...   
  
  
Dinner Party Part Five   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Amelia let go of Helen, who smiled mischievously. The party gazed at them. Helen walked towards the Admiral.   
"Sorry, that I was late. Held up by some rookies."   
He nodded.   
Andrea was tired of this and whistled. Amelia raised her eyebrow. Helen walked to Amelia.   
"They won't stop staring, eh? Psyche!" Helen laughed. Amelia smiled and turned to Jim.   
"Well I've had enough. Shall we go?"   
Jim nodded and they walked to Andrea. Helen took Andrea's arm and supported her. But Heather hadn't had enough. She ran to them and she was surprised to see all three of them slash out.   
Amelia had been angered that the girl had been clawing at her daughter and thought it quite pathetic.   
Helen smiled as she lashed out because the girl was obviously Amelia's daughter, and looked decent and from the few words and actions, Helen already liked her.   
Andrea had had enough of the nonsense. She shouldn't have to put up with it. She leaped ahead of the other two and her claws flew through the air. Her claws scratched down Heather's face and she felt them sliding across Heather's face as she was pushed down, causing more damage then she meant too.   
She hit the floor hard and the breath was knocked out of her. She struggled for air and realized someone was on her neck blocking the windpipe. She lashed out and he jumped off and she breathed in the cold air.   
"CHAIN!" She yelled.   
He backed up only to recieve a slash from Helen, who snarled at him. He winced and stepped back farther.   
Blood was on the floor now. Huge puddles of it. Andrea's, Heather's and now Chad's.   
Helen took Andreas arm and both of them snarled a warning at Heather. But it wasn't to end.   
Two aliens came rushing over to Heather. Her parents.   
"Don't you move a muscle. You've violated a law!"   
Helen shrugged. "No I didn't. Self defense. Your child there was hurting Andrea and I defeneded her. Think she cut herself up? These are clearly marks from your girl's claws. Don't even try. I could have you in court in less than a second."   
Helen smiled her eyes daring them to talk back. Amelia's face had no sympathy or regret. Andrea snarled again. Jim walked up to them.   
"A small suggestion but perhaps its time to go?"   
Andrea nodded and Helen walked out with her. Jim walked out pausing at the door. Amelia stood there lost in tought.   
"Amelia?"   
"I'm glad I never raised my children like this. Riches, spoiled." Amelia turned and walked out. Jim shut the door behind them leaving a silent party, staring at the closed door.   
Outside Andrea broke free of Helen's grip and ran. She bretahe din the clean, fresh air. It was better than Montresser's, where it was half pollution in all the cities. She ignored her pain and ran.   
Jim started to run after her. He too, was glad to be out of that party. He caught up, easily.   
"What is this a race, Hawkins?" Andrea yelled.   
"Sure!"   
Andrea laughed and really started to run. She was goen in seconds. Jim ran faster, but looked and saw Helen runnign right past him with a speed equaled to Andrea's. He alamost stopped running when he saw Amelia right behind her.   
Andrea took twists and turns, and jumped over gates and ran through alley ways. A beeping sounds soon came yo her ears and she ducked in a door way and clicked the communicator. Kat appeared as a hologram.   
"Kat?"   
"Hey Andrea! Whats up?"   
"Running from some peoples."   
"Sounds cool. Look meet me tomorrow in Town Square."   
"But I don't know where that is!"   
"Its easy. I have to go." Kat waved, smiled and faded out. Andrea growled in annoynce and jumped out of the doorway and ran. She had no idea where she was now, but she realized the area was getting worse and worse. It wasn't so pretty and clean now. She stopped. They hadn't come here way.   
"Hey you!"   
A human came over to her. He wore ripped jeans and torn up T-shirt. "Get out of here unless you want something."   
Andrea's eyes sparkled. "What ya got?"   
He beckoned for her to follow and she did. She passed fires and groups of aliens. Finally he stopped and pointed. Solar surfers, brand new ones. These ones could be used at night.   
'How much?"   
He smiled. "first of all, I got these legally." She nodded. "Forty treys."   
"Fifty." She smiled and handed him fifty. She picked up a solar surfer.   
"You know these things well. Thats the best one." The human commented. Andrea nodded.   
"Will you do me a favour. Show me the way out of this place?"   
He nodded and began running. Andrea pressed a button on the keypad and the surfer became smaller. She ran after him. He used twists and turns like her. She noticed how dark and ruined the alleys were. But she also noticed that they used to be taken care of. After a while he stopped and pointed.   
"There." he muttered.   
"Thanks!" Andrea pressed the botton on the keypad agian and the solar surfer became its normal size. She turned it on and it hovered. She jumped on and brought up the sail.   
"Later." She gave the human a wave, who waved back and disappeared into the dark alley. Andrea kicked it into motion and began to gather speed. She pulled back and it started to gain height. She soon was very high and she began scanning the ground below. There! She could see them. Helen had stopped runnign and was gazing aorund. jim was calling for her but Amelia had turned and seen her straight away.   
  
Amelia could see Andrea, and her eyes widened. _ I know what you're thinking and don't you even think about doing that! _ Andrea began to dip[ down gaining more speed and yelling her head off. Amelia mpoved out of the way as she came down, Jim ducked down, but Helen as Andrea whipped by, grabbed onto the handle for the sail and landed neatly onto the surfer. Andrea stunned, turned it around and Helen slowed it down.   
Andrea jumpoed off and gaped at Helen who flashed her a grin, anf she motioned with her head to Amelia. Andrea swallowed. She almost decapitated her mother, hit Jim and Helen. Well, she was pretty sure Helen wouldn't have been hurt no matter what happened.   
"What is this Andrea!? You show up on some surfer.." She was cut off by Jim who wasn't paying attention.   
"This is sweet. One of the newest models. I have to get one of these."   
Amelia turned and gaped at him. Jim turned surprised and gave her a confused look. Helen burst out laughing.   
"You're still a riot, Amelia."   
Amelia gave Helen a look that clearly said to shut up. Helen saw her face and chuckled.   
"That face used to scare me. But you should know by now it doesn't."   
"Used to? Mom, where do you know Helen from?"   
"I raised her from a two year old. Stubborn child."   
"Stubborn old woman."   
Amelia wagged a finger at Helen, who smiled.   
"Either way." Andrea broke in. "Let's head back to the ship."   
They all nodded and made their way back to the Legacy. Andrea grabbed the surfer from Jim, jumped on and was about to fly off. But Helen jumped on the back. Andrea shrugged added more power for the weight added and they flew off.   
Amelia chuckled and ran after them.   
Jim sighed. More runnig with crazy Casconas that don't tire.....   
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
There we go..   
I would like reviews   
Till I start my next story, *winks*   
Elvenwolf 


	18. Lies and Helen

Hey all,   
Here we go!!   
I do not own Captain Amelia or Jim or any other Treasure Planet character I may refer to. They are Disney's and I respect that.   
  
I do own.... Andrea, David, Mandy, Kep, Terry, Cadet Hurlt, Cadet Katherine Starth, Colonel Fredrick, and the cadets. Also Heather, Mary, Admiral Cangot, Chad Chain, George and Chris. Lotsa fun. I also own the new character, Helen.   
Alright. Please review even if it is two words!!   
  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Andrea slowed down the surfer and jumped off grinning. Helen jumped off and smiled at the girl. Amelia appeared behind them.   
"Where's Jim?"   
"Behind."   
"Couldn't keep up with the old captain?" Helen questioned.   
"I'll have you know I could outrun any cadet on my ship."   
"I don't now Mom, Hurlt, Starth, Krinsh and Gry could match you."   
"Gry? Right. He could too."   
"Amelia you admit defeat? Never"   
"Oh be quiet Helen."   
They climbed up the ramp onto the ship. Amelia gazed around. Terry looked up from her back and waved in greeting. Amelia walked over to her.   
"Did anyone come onto the ship that you didn't recongize?"   
"Calm down. A few cadets are below, and besides that nothing. I would tell you if someone came here."   
"I thought you were going to explore the planet."   
"Me? Explore?" Terry laughed. Amelia's faced burned. She always mixed up the girls.   
"Where is Amanda?"   
"She left. Dunno. Knows a few people."   
"And David?"   
"Dad called. Told David about some convention at Town Hall."   
"And now you decide to mention your father called?"   
"Yeah, call him back."   
Terry went back to reading. Amelia turned and walked into the stateroom, knowing Doppler would still be awake. He would stay up all week until she called.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
"So, how many children does Amelia have that I've never heard about?"   
"Fourteen."   
Helen whirled around and stared at Andrea, whose blank face told her nothing.   
Helen grinned. "What are your siblings names?"   
Andrea had been ready for that one. She kept her face blank. "Heidi, James, Kyrrin, Amanda, Crystal, Maxwell, Delbert, Christin, Andrea, Terry, Zachary, Kyle, David and Sarah."   
Helen let the grin slide off her face and stared at Andrea gaping.   
Jim who had just caught up heard the whole thing. He chose to pass by knowing that he would have to pick a side and both could make his life miserable. Unluckily for him, Helen saw him.   
"You, boy!"   
Jim glared. "Its Captan Hawkins to you!"   
"Captain Hawkins pleased to meet you. I have heard about you. I am Captain Helen Jurden." She held out her hand.   
Jim shook it and dropped his hand. Helen nevertheless smiled. "I request your assistance Captain Hawkins. Is the girl lying?"   
"First she also has a name." Jim snapped.   
Helen's smile faded. " I asked you a simple question, Captain."   
Jim now knew which side he would be on. "Andrea isn't a liar. She speaks truth to people who deserve to hear it."   
Helen growled and stepped closer to Jim. Andrea snarled louder than a wolf and you couldn't see her lips anymore, only her sharp white teeth. Andrea stepped in front of jim. "You will do nothing to him."   
"Why do you love him? You must have a great dental plan, look at those teeth!"   
Jim put a hand on Andrea's shoulder and tried to move her out of the way. She wouldn't budge.   
"Andrea, don't let words anger you. They're just words."   
Andrea nodded, stopped snarling and moved out of the way, but she growled a little.   
"So you do like him!"   
Andrea grinned. She and Jim could hardly like each other. Andrea had nev er gotten along with him and played tricks on him constantly. The only reason she was ever nice was because her family's friendship and she got along very well with his mother, Sarah. She raised an eyebrow at Jim, who laughed.   
Helen breathed deeply and let herself relax. She smiled at Andrea. "You fibber! Lying to my face like that!"   
Andrea grinned and Helen ran towards her. Andrea climbed the rigging. Jim noticed it was very slow compared to her usual pace.   
"And Jim, what is going on?"   
"I don't know, Amelia. I really don't know." Jim said gazing up at Andrea who was avoiding Helen who was catching up.   
"Yes, I see. No I don't."   
Jim tore his gaze away and faced Amelia. "How do you know Helen?"   
"Don't say that to her face. No male has called her just Helen and gotten away with it."   
"Figured that one out. But you're avoiding the question."   
"I know. You'll understand in the end."   
Jim nodded. He wasn't going to ask for a story. He knew he wouldn't get one.   
Andrea climbed down and came over to them.   
"Did you call Dad?"   
"Of course, I did. He would have been up all night, waiting."   
Andrea laughed. "Yeah, we would too."   
Amelia noticed it wasn't a cruel laugh like the one she reserved for her father but a friendly one.   
"Anways, a few more days."   
Andrea nodded. "Yep! I'm going to bed." Andrea disappeared down the stairs into the lower deck.   
Jim shrugged and turned to his own room. He walked off, leaving Helen and Amelia.   
"So how many kids do you have?"   
"Five."   
"Names?"   
"Andrea, Terry, Amanda, David and Helen."   
"Wow you named a kid after me?"   
"Think really hard, ** Helen **."   
"Okay, I get it."   
"There's a room below. Remember it?" Amelia smiled. Helen raised her eyebrows.   
"Its like I left it?"   
"Didn't change a thing."   
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Yay! Anyways, if any of you have ides for the next few chapters which will be about their stay on Cressian, make a suggestion. I'll gladly use them!   
Till I hate movies *which will be never*   
Elvenwolf 


	19. A Whole Day

Hey all,   
I do not own Captain Amelia or Jim or any other Treasure Planet character I may refer to. They are Disney's and I respect that.   
I do own.... Andrea, David, Mandy, Kep, Terry, Cadet Hurlt, Cadet Katherine Starth, Colonel Fredrick, and the cadets. Also Heather, Mary, Admiral Cangot, Chad Chain, George and Chris. Lotsa fun. I also own the new character, Helen.   
  
Okay, I haven't updated this in awhile. I still would like ideas on what to happen next.   
  
Thanks to all reviewers. You keep me writing!"   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Andrea rolled out of the hammock, and streatched. Her side was feeling better. She pressed the bracelet and the com screen came up. She glanced at the time, and hissed in annoyance. She had to meet Kat in Town Square where ever that was.   
Andrea ran to the galley grabbing a few purps. She threw them into a small back pack, and took one to eat. She went up to the upper deck. No one was there.   
Andrea didn't like the silence that greeted her, but she wanted to hurry. She ran into the stateroom. On the desk was a note.   
_ Andrea,   
Entertain yourself today. I have another conference. I took Jim along for the experience, though he won't thank me. Terry is with a group of cadets. Helen also had to come to the same meeting, so we'll all be back at the same time.   
See you soon,   
Amelia _   
Andrea smiled at the note and tucked it into her bag and ran off the ship. She headed away from the docks at a fast pace, looking for signs to tell her where to go. She felt so lost after awhile, she turned to a short furcovered alien.   
"Excuse me. Do you know where Town Square is?"   
The alien began to laugh. "You.. are.. standing on it.."   
Andrea felt her anger grow. "I'm sorry if I don't know this town as well as you do. I wouldn't want to either." Andrea knew it had been a horrible response, but she was to angry to care. She stalked off, haughtily. She stopped and sighed. So she was there. _ They need signs around here. Do they expect everyone to know where the heck they are? _   
She wandered around for the next five minutes, glancing at the shops. The town wasn't bad, but a mess. It was warm though she could see some shivering from an unseen cold.   
"Andrea!" A voice called out.   
Andrea turned to see Kat. "Kat! There you are. Where am I?"   
"Town Square. Why?"   
"Is this whole town, Town Square?"   
"Basically."   
Kat grinned. Andrea raised an eyebrow.   
"Come on. I'll show you the town."   
Kat turned and walked down the streets. Andrea sighed and jogged to catch up.   
"So why is the town in such bad shape?"   
"It usually isn't. A few hard times. Major stocks dropped. Luckily my aunt didn't bother with stocks."   
"Oh."   
"They'll pick up again, just not as quickly."   
Andrea nodded.   
"Randon!" A voice called again.   
Andrea sprung into action. She jumped on top of a fruit stall and scanned the crowd, ears open trying to find locate the voice.   
"Andrea, what are you doing?" Kat called up.   
Andrea ignored her.   
"Randon!"   
Andre saw him now and sighed. She slid down from the fruit stand and walked over. Kat exsaperated followed.   
"Chain, I will seriously kill you."   
Chad was leaning against a building wall, smirking.   
"Imagine running into you, Randon."   
"Shut it Chain."   
"Who is your friend there?"   
Kat smiled. "Cadet Katherine Starth at your service." She held out her hand. As Chad reached in to take it, she slapped his hand.   
"I? Shake hands with the likes of you? Ha!"   
Kat grinned. Andrea smiled, cruelty in her eyes.   
"I dare say Randon, your friends are exactly like you."   
Andrea would've replied but was distracted by a floating pink blob, with a note.   
"Morph?! What are you doing here?"   
Andrea untied the note, glancing over it.   
_ Andrea,   
Morph caused quite a disturbance, so I suggested to Jim and Captain that we send him to you. So he's yours for the day.   
Helen_   
Andrea was confused. _ Helen write me notes? I don't like her very much. Morph is Jim's pet._   
"Wow. That's Captain Hawkin's pet?"   
"Yeah, he's a trickster."   
"Well Randon, I have nothing to do. I think I'll join you today."   
Andrea rolled her eyes. "Fine, what ever. You'll follow us anyways."   
Chain nodded. "So what were you going to do?"   
Andrea shrugged. "Hey, don't look at me."   
Kat smiled. "I have a few plans. He helps out alot."   
Chain's eye widened. "What are we going to do?"   
Andrea caught Morph as he was about to fly off and grinned.   
"Oh you'll see."   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Amelia sighed. _ Could they make these anymore boring? At least Jim and Helen aren't trying to kill each other. _   
"So I propose we send a fleet of ships. I would like Captain Grangon, Commander Karle, Captain Yurich, Captain Amelia and Captain Jurden."   
Amelia rolled her eyes and stood up.   
"As you all know by now, I am in a small Montresser business. I am still involved with the Navy and grateful for that. But I must decline this. I have no want to galavanting off into a place already discovered and has already had ships sent to inspect it."   
The alien smiled. "I assure you that no one has been there yet."   
Amelia smiled. "Yes, but I can assure you that there has been ships. Last year I went to the very location you are referring to."   
"I would have been told!"   
"Ahh, I never said the Navy went. I happened to go with the astrophysicist Dr. Doppler."   
"The one that hired you for Treasure Planet?"   
"Yes." Amelia's gaze grew cold and her voice had a hard edge in it.   
"But why didn't you inform the Navy?"   
"I believed that the Navy would not listen. Have they ever really listened?"   
A furry alien stood up. "You dare impose that? Are you loyal?"   
"Captain Yurich questioning my loyalty is not the point. I know very well what would have happened if I suggested it. Gone onto a file only brought up for use of pointless records. Then again, Commander Werek here could have used them."   
'What are you suggesting, Captain?" Captain Grangon yelled.   
Amelia lifted her hands slightly. "I tread on thin ice. Calm down, please."   
"How can we calm down as you say if you don't answer the question!?" Cpatian Yurick bellowed.   
Helen jumped up. "Are you that thick? You say you have loyalty!? Are you that pathetic? Women have get no respect in the Navy. Or that's what it has always been."   
They ignored Helen's outburst as though it had been a dust speck screaming for signifigance. They looked to Amelia.   
"Is that your point, Amelia?" Comander Werek asked.   
Amelia breathed deeply, closing her eyes. She must fight to stay calm.   
"Captain." She uttered the word.   
Commander Werek frowned. "Captain Randon answer."   
"It is true. Captain Jurden and I are one of about twelve female Captains. We have no say in anything."   
"We do let you speak!"   
"Yes we are listened to. And then ignored. We are useful though. Putting us down to make believe you are better captains. This is what the royal Navy has become. I learned the Navy can't come first in everything as it used to. No women in this very buildng are respected. You would die without your lovely secretaries. You take everything for granted as if you had a life threatening job. Flying a ship isn't the hard part. It's getting respect from those who hate you."   
"So what does come first Captain?"   
"Find out for yourselves. I am finished here."   
Amelia turned and left the room. She came outside to about six secretaries leaning against the door.   
"What may I ask are you doing?"   
They all had smiles of admiration.   
"Yes?"   
"You stood up to them in there."   
"As much as I did, it will cost me."   
"No, we won't let them do that."   
Helen and Jim appeared. Sounds of yelling in the backround stopped as the door snapped shut.   
Helen grinned. "We told Captain Yurich, of what we heard Commander Werek say what he really thought of him."   
"Helen, we are needed. Our names were on that list for a reason. And now they won't be. I am sorry."   
"Captain. What can I say? It was worth it."   
Amelia turned to the secretaries.   
"What is it that you are planning to do?"   
"STRIKE!" They yelled. Amelia felt her ears fall down. Helen's did too and Jim covered his ears with his hands.   
"Very well, then. I shall come and see you tomorrow."   
Amelia shook her head as the young girls began to ruin all paperwork and some came running with computer and phones and began to smash them.   
"Well Captain Hawkins, Captain Jurden. I believe we should be off before I get more blame."   
All three ran out of the room as the door opened behind them and they heard Commander Werek yell. "What the...."   
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
"Oh come on Chad. I really like it."   
Chad stood there in some very old english looking clothes in horrible browns.   
"I can't believe your father wears this stuff!"   
Andrea shrugged.   
"Do you always go shopping like this?"   
Andrea grinned. Kat appeared in a long black skirt and smirked.   
"Me shop? I only came for amusement. I'm a captain's daughter. You think I have time for fashion?"   
"So you made me wear all of these types of clothes for three hours? For nothing?!"   
Kat began to laugh. "Yeah! That basically it!"   
Chad scowled. "And he's a Daino?"   
Andrea stopped laughing. "Yes. He is." She said quietly.   
"So the great Captain Randon married a Daino? And you're a halfbreed?"   
Andrea nodded.   
Chad smirked. "This is good."   
Andrea jumped up. "You tell any one and I'll... I'll.."   
"You make threats Randon but would you actually carry them out?"   
"Yes."   
Kat who had been watching the two stepped in. "Alirght that's enough. Geez you two can't be left alone. I left you in a room together and you'd kill each other! Calm down. Chain learn to take a joke, Andrea simmer. You have to accept these things. You two got that?"   
Chain nodded. Andrea scowled and nodded.   
"Good."   
"Chain, really please."   
Chad looed at Andrea. Her face was cold hard, but her eyes were begging him not to. He softened.   
"I promise. Just no more clothes shopping."   
Andrea nodded.   
Chad went back and closed the door grateful to get out of the clothes.   
Kat smiled. "Did you like any of these clothes?"   
"I like these boots. Very outrageous price though."   
"Oh come on Andrea. They're great boots."   
Andrea pulled them off. "No. I can get them cheaper."   
"Andrea, you can afford them!"   
"I don't need them though, Kat. My ankle boots are fine. I know a cheaper place."   
"Where?"   
A saleswoman appeared. "So, did you like anything?"   
"I don't need anything thanks. Chad?"   
Chad appeared in his own clothes. "Definately not."   
Kat came out of her room. "I didn't like anything."   
"Nothing then."   
"But those boots looked great on you, dear."   
Andrea frowned. She hated her calling her dear.   
"I don't want them."   
"But they're on sale!" The saleswoman sang out.   
"Yes, we'll I think that's still an outrageous price for a bit of leather."   
"Come on."   
Andrea snarled. "No, I won't. I hate people like you."   
The woman's smile vanished. "Oh, don't be such a sour face."   
"Sorry, I like being sour. You go aorund with this happy go lucky feeling. That fashion makes you happy. There is real things, thngs that people take for granted. People like you,"   
The saleswoman frowned. "You would destroy all of these places if you could?"   
"Yes."   
The woman ran to the check out counter and dailed on the phone.   
The three of them leaned their ears forward and heard her say one thing.   
"Security, please."   
Andrea jumped up and pulled on her own boots. The other two prepared to run.   
"You two go ahead and get out."   
Andrea walked out of the store as the others ran out. Morph follwed her happily, quite oblivious to what was going on. Two guards soon appeared. One was muscular and quite tall. The other was a tall red Frainox.   
"That's her!" The saleswoman yelled and pointed at Andrea.   
"Please m'am. Pointing is so crude and childish."   
The guards stepped up to Andrea. The muscular one spoke. "You must come with us."   
"May I ask my crime?"   
The muscular guard looked unsure. The other was silent.   
The musular one spoke agian. "Ummm. You were being cruel to a saleswoman."   
"Oh really now? Actually I was. I was commenting that I didn't like fashion. Freedom of speech. I perhaps mentioned I didn't like people that are in love with brand names. There may be a limit to this freedom but I hardly touched that line."   
One guard shrugged, the Frainox. "Well most people we take out of here are because of her."   
"Gentlemen. You must do as you were told. I would hate for you to lose your jobs over this."   
A crowd was gathering now. There were mumours all around. Chad and Kat appeared, pushing their way to the front.   
"So please escort me out of the building."   
The guards had their heads hanging low. One stepped in front of her, the other went behind her, and they began to walk.   
A human appeared. "What is going on here?"   
Andrea held her tongue.   
"We were told to escort her out of the building, boss." The muscular one muttered.   
"What did she do? I see no mess or mayhem."   
The Frainox spoke. "Well she told Malorie over there that she didn't like fashion or people who loved name brands. And she probably didn't buy something."   
"And thats a crime?"   
Both guards shrugged.   
Andrea sighed. "With all due respect, which happens to be very little right now. I would just like to leave."   
"I am deeply sorry, Miss. This should have never happened. I assure you proper punishemnts will be dealt out."   
Andrea raised an eyebrow then turned to the guard who had explained her crime. She studied his name tag.   
"Graeme. Graeme what?"   
"Graeme Fryold."   
"You look like you would be good on a ship. Good agility everything. You know of the Legacy?"   
He nodded.   
"Good. If you would like a better job than this one, I suggest you show up at its leaving time. Bags packed and ready to go."   
"Gladly."   
"I'll be looking for you."   
Andrea turned and left with eyes following her. Kat ran after her, with Chad in tow.   
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Amelia walked towards the Legacy. Helen and Jim behind her were talking.   
"So you got to rebuild it in your own style. That's neat."   
"Well, I didn't. My mother did. Dr. Doppler helped with that and we even had enough for new docks. The Captain took time and designed them."   
Their topic was the Benbow.   
"The builders weren't very good were they Jim?"   
"No, Amelia. It was quite obvious after you spent a day finishing one dock just to prove they should have finished with then by then.   
"They annoyed me. I make my point and keep it."   
"That's just like you Captain."   
"I know it is."   
Amelia smiled remembering her offer to do the docks. She had been just dating Doppler and had became friends with Sarah.   
"I wonder what Terry has been doing?"   
"Hopefully with those cadets. I believe Cadet Hurlt was in the group."   
"So then where is David?"   
"Still at that convention. I went to one once. I deeply regretted it. Perfect thing for Doppler, of course, but I couldn't say I liked it at all."   
Helen chuckled. "Was it as bad as that museum you took me too?"   
"I would have rathered that museum."   
"That bad?"   
Helen laughed. Jim chuckled but felt a little lost.   
"So Amanda is where?"   
"I haven't seen her. I should be worried but I find it rather hard. She can fight."   
"And Andrea then?"   
"Haven't a clue. Left her a note telling her to entertain herself. She has that friend Cadet Starth. She might have caught up with her."   
"Oh."   
They continued on in silence.   
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Andrea kept running for a while in her mind slightly hoping to lose them. She didn't as much as she tried. Morph was nestled on her shoulder, excited by the game. Well, what he thought was a game.   
"Andrea! Slow down, girl!"   
"Randon! It wasn't your fault!"   
Andrea heard the cries and realized Chad had yelled the last one. She stopped and Kat crashed into her.   
"Andrea! Don't do that!"   
Andrea picked herself up from the ground, her side beginning to throb painfully.   
"Kat. Don't talk like that. It's like my father."   
Kat got up grinning.   
"Kat, dang your happiness."   
"Dang to your negativity, Andrea."   
They both smiled and Andrea turned to Chad. "How did you know."   
Her words weren't questioning. It was a demand. Chad took it in light spirit.   
"You blame yourself for alot of things, Randon. You have to stop it."   
Andrea nodded, then smirked.   
"You are definately smarter than you look, Chain."   
He nodded then realized what she said.   
"Hey!"   
Andrea grinned and raised an eyebrow.   
"Creepy. You look like that picture my father has of your mother."   
"She's known for it."   
"Okay you two. Before you kill each other again, lets go find something to do."   
"Theres a bar over there."   
"A bar?"   
"Chain, why would we go to a bar?"   
"Cause Kat and I are old enough."   
"Oh great. I'm the little minor that gets to have a pop. Yahoo."   
"Oh come on Andrea. You look older than you are."   
"I seem that young. I am your age Kat."   
"Are you?"   
"Ya, I just play annoying tricks."   
Morph had grown bored of talking and zoomed towards the bar.   
"Morph! No!"   
Andrea chased after him but fell. Chad ran after Morph not realizing Andrea had fallen. Kat ran to Andrea.   
"You okay?"   
"I fell Kat. Do I seem okay?"   
Kat grinned and helped Andrea up.   
Andrea smiled.   
"Kat, I wouldn't have any friends if everyone was like me."   
"Nope."   
Andrea turned and watched Chad try to catch Morph. She was really glad Kat was her friend. Her negativity got to everybody. She really did take Kat's happiness and knowing for granted. But she knew she appreciated it too.   
Chad finally brought a few candies out of his pocket and offered one to Morph, who took it greedily.   
"You should have thought of that before."   
"Randon, I may be smart..."   
"Gonna finish that sentance Chain? Cause if you do it'll sound stupid and you know it."   
"Shut up, Randon."   
Kat laughed and they walked in. Andrea grabbed Morph and placed him on her shoulder and looked around.   
"Wow. I'll be finally able to tell Miss Hawkins that her liquor cabinet is much more sufficient."   
"You don't like it Missy, get out." The bartender mumbled.   
Andrea had a snappy reply and opened her mouth to speak but Kat covered her mouth. Andrea bit her hand.   
"Oww."   
"Oh come on Kat."   
Kat looked over her hand and wiped it off on Andrea's shirt.   
"Thanks Kat. I really appreciate that."   
"You should."   
"What'll it be?"   
"Ah, Bloody Mary for me."   
"Ewww. How can you drink that? Gin sling for me. Kat?"   
"Ah, white wine."   
"A little early for that?"   
They found a table and sat down.   
"Not many choices, eh?"   
"No. Not much at all."   
The bartender came over and put the drinks down. Andrea grabbed hers and sipped it. Her face instantly became one of disgust. her nose and mouth puckered, her eyes squinted and her ears flattened. Kat began to laugh at her, and Chad chuckled.   
"This is gross. Pathetic."   
Chad sipped his. "Wow, that is gross."   
Kat smiled. "My turn." She sipped and her face took on the same look as Andrea's.   
Andrea stood up and tossed money down. She walked away and spilled the gin onto the floor.   
"Hey! You're cleaning that up!"   
"I wouldn't dream of it. It's going back where it came from."   
Andrea turned and left, Morph happily floating behind her.   
Kat didn't move. Chad started to get up and looked to Kat.   
"Why aren't you getting up?"   
"Andrea finds a fault with everything. I'd rather let her go find something to do, besides suggesting and finding more faults."   
Chad sat back down, reluctantly. He knew he shouldn't leave Kat here.   
"So are you joining the Interstellar Academy, rich boy?"   
Chad nodded and they talked.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Amelia was sitting at her desk, looking over paperwork. Helen and Jim had left still talking.   
She glanced over the papers when who should come in but Commander Trian.   
Amelia looked up as he came in and returned to the work.   
"I do believe they invented something called knocking, Commmander Trian. I find it very useful and a respectful thing, but perhaps you were never raised to do such a thing."   
"Captain."   
Amelia didn't even glance up. "Why are you here?"   
"I heard of your conference this morning."   
"My how gossip flies."   
"It does. The secrataries have ruined several hundred dollars worth of materials."   
"Lovely. Am I about to be blamed for that also?"   
"No."   
"Then why are you here?'   
Amelia looked up at him. He smiled.   
"I came to meet your family."   
Amelia raised an eyebrow.   
"Wonderful. I can assure you they aren't here right now. But I'll be sure to tell them you dropped by. They'll be honoured that Commander Gregory Trian came by."   
"You mock, Amelia. It isn't very nice."   
"Not all of us in the Navy are in second grade, Trian. Grow up. And its Captain to you."   
Amelia's voice was calm and level though her eyes burned an emerald fire.   
"Amelia, what happened?"   
"Nothing Trian. You seemed to fancy me for some reason. And if you still do now, I want nothing to do with it."   
He raised an eyebrow. Amelia's annoyance grew.   
"I never liked you."   
"Harsh words, Captain."   
Amelia's reply was thrown off by a knock.   
"Enter!"   
She was grateful for the distraction. Kep stepped in.   
"Ah, Cadet Krinsh right?"   
"Yes, m'am."   
"Look at the respect this cadet has, Commander."   
"I see, Amelia."   
"Captain."   
Trian turned to kep, who stood up straighter.   
"What did you say?"   
"Captain, sir. She is Captain Amelia."   
"I know very well who she is cadet! Do you know who I am?"   
"Commander Gregory Trian."   
"Yes, a commander. You have no right to speak that way to me."   
"I would rather be kicked out then not give an officer the respect they deserve, sir."   
Amelia interjected.   
"Commmander, Cadet Krinsh here was just ensuring that you knew protocol. He knows he was out of line and I will punish him."   
Commander Trian nodded and turned back to Kep.   
"Cadet, you are dismissed."   
"But sir!"   
"What? You are done here!"   
"Commander, the cadet came in here to ask a question."   
"Fine then. Captain I will see you later."   
As he stormed out. Amelia muttered. "I hope not."   
Kep laughed and Amelia turned her gaze on him. He stopped.   
"I am glad you came in. That was useful, Kep."   
"Kep, m'am?"   
"I notice more than it would seem."   
He nodded.   
"So why did you come in here? To save your captain?"   
"Glad I was able to do so. But no. I wanted to know if you knew where Andrea was, Captain."   
"Good. I'm glad you didn't ask that while Commander Trian was in here. I actually have no idea."   
"Oh thank you anyways, m'am."   
Amelia nodded as he left. _ Where is Andrea? _   
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Andrea walked through the cold wind towards the graves. She was glad Kat and Chain had given up on her. She glanced around. There! Randon.   
She looked over the old graves. They weren't taken care of.   
She lingered for a few moments then moved over to the grave Amelia had came to before.   
She sat down sitting there feeling lost.   
"What are you doing here, Captain?"   
She turned to see none other than Commander Trian. But she had no clue who he was.   
"Oh, you're not Captain Amelia."   
Andrea felt annoyed.   
"No, I'm not."   
"Then who are you?"   
"Who are you?"   
"Commander Trian."   
"I didn't ask for your name. I asked who you were."   
"A Human Commander."   
"Good answer. That sucked."   
Andrea stood up and stretched, oblivious to who he was.   
"So then who are you?"   
"I don't know. I'm I supposed to?"   
Trian shook his head in annoyance. This little wench speaking to him so!   
"What is your name?"   
"Names are pointless. They supposively tell you who you are. They tell you what you are."   
"Just tell me it."   
"Andrea."   
"Andrea who?"   
"Its not Andrea who its Andrea what."   
"Your last name is what? Like the word?"   
"You tell me."   
Andrea leaned against a tree. Trian could not believe this. The girl had nerve. Her eyes werent really focused, but her answers were ready.   
"What is your last name?"   
She smiled. She would get a reaction from this.   
"Randon. What I am is, Andrea Randon, firstborn."   
He smiled back. So this was one of Amelia's kin. Now he could see why he had mistaken her. He should have known.   
"So that is what you are not who?"   
"Yes."   
"You should be referring to me as Commander or sir."   
"Why? I do not respect what you are but who."   
"Being a Captain's daughter as you are you should learn respect."   
"Nice thing to know. I'll keep that in mind."   
He brought out a dagger and played around with it. He noticed that Andrea hadn't moved but her eyes were focused on the weapon. She was smart.   
"So you are a Randon. Like having your name in the big universe?"   
"Hardly anyones knows I exsist rather than what I am."   
He nodded. He had tried to trick her and she had easily gotten out of it. He tossed the dagger up and down. She watched it.   
"You like being a captain's daughter? Lots of trips and such."   
"I hardly ever get to go on trips. I'm an annoyance. I play tricks. Though I am most suited to become a captain."   
He could see the annoyance part. But she had muscles. She would be useful on a ship. She probably knew a thing or two. Ideas began to form. He glanced at the now dark sky.   
"Stars. Name that one."   
Andrea glanced at the sky. "Prestyron."   
"How did you know which one I was pointing to?"   
"I've had to name the stars too many times to count."   
"Why?"   
"Family thing."   
"Your mother?"   
The girl sighed. "No. Father."   
"What is he?"   
Andrea took her gaze away from the stars. He wanted to know this information badly, she could see that.   
"You tread on thin ice, asking me that."   
"Okay, okay."   
Trian smiled.   
"Will you be training for a captain?"   
"Most likely. Some one has to follow blood lines. I'm the lucky one."   
Trian heard the sarcasm in her voice.   
"So Commander, what are you doing here?"   
Trian held flowers in his hand. He motioned the grave in front of him.   
Andrea glanced over and nodded.   
"What about you, Andrea?"   
She motioned with her head to the grave in front of her.   
"Andrea Randon? Right, Captain Amelia's aunt."   
She nodded.   
"I do not think you are that bad Commander, but I am sure the captain does not like you."   
She was on to him. He smiled.   
"No, but that is my fault. Entirely."   
Andrea nodded and began to leave.   
"Miss Randon."   
She turned and he tossed her the dagger   
"You shouldn't be in a town like this without a weapon."   
"I have one."   
He nodded.   
"Keep that one anyway." He tossed her the sheath.   
"Thanks, Trian."   
"Andrea! I hope you find out ** who ** you are!"   
She smiled and ran off.   
  
  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Hello!   
Long chapter! yay!   
Reviews please!!!!   
Till I bike till the cows come home, *I'm running out of ideas*   
Elvenwolf 


	20. Family Battle

Hey all,   
yes.. CHAPTER 20!   
Ideas? None? I would love ideas..   
So on to this annoying but necassary thingy... I do not own Captain Amelia or Jim or any other Treasure Planet character I may refer to. They are Disney's and I respect that.   
I do own.... Andrea, David, Mandy, Kep, Terry, Cadet Hurlt, Cadet Katherine Starth, Colonel Fredrick, and the cadets. Also Heather, Mary, Admiral Cangot, Chad Chain, George and Chris. Lotsa fun. I also own the new character, Helen.   
Yes.. It all true.   
Continuing on..   
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
  
Andrea ran to the ship. She felt bad about losing Chain and Kat but she hadn't wanted them following her to the cemetery. Though that Commmander Trian seemed nice, but something about him told her to stay away.   
Andrea reached the docks and slowed down. She brought out the dagger and inspected it. It was old, made of silver which made it rare. He had given it to her for a reason and she wanted to know it.   
Andrea tucked the dagger away and made her way up the ship's ramp. She looked aournd for anybody. A dagger came flying at her. She ducked and it flew into the deck of the ship and then transformed into Morph who was now stuck on the deck.   
"Morph!"   
Andrea yelled. She brought out her own dagger and began to chip furiously at the deck around Morph.   
Morph made unhappy noises.   
"Well it's your fault you deciding to come flying at me as a dagger. Where did you go anyways?"   
Morph half transformed into a pond and then back to himself.   
"A pond? Odd, I don't remember seeing one."   
Andrea went silent as she worked to free Morph.   
She didn't notice the group coming onto the deck.   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Amelia had finished her work and was on to wondering where her children had gone off to. Her ears came up as she heard a repeated thud of wood. What was going on? She got up leaving the stateroom to see Andrea fighting the one and only Commander Werek.   
"Commander?! Andrea!?" Amelia yelled.   
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
  
Amanda walked back to the ship, sulkily. She hadn't gotten along with the cadets very well. She didn't blame them. She knew she had been pretty mean to everyone but why did Mom make her come on this stupid trip? She had told her about the surfing competition on Hunjin. Dad had even opted to take her. Amanda could surf pretty well, it was the only thing she had in common with Andrea. They had gone surfing a couple times. Amanda knew she had been pretty bad and hardly could believe she had taken David's side. Then again Andrea wasn't the most pleasant perosn to be around. Terry had all the optimism.   
Amanda was at the docks now. She gazed around and stood there. Cressian's docks were exceptionally good. Even she could tell. She didn't bother learning such things but with space parents you couldn't help but pick up a few things.   
Amanda gazed out for awhile until she was rudely pushed to the side resulting in her falling down. Amanda wasn't that stuck on rules but she did like proper behavior rather than the weird pushing and joking crowds, Andrea hung out with.   
"Hey!   
"Missy, you're in the way!"   
Amanda knew better than to talk back. She didn't feel like earning a few bruises. Amanda glared at their backs then got up.   
Amanda made her way to the ship. As she came up the gangplank, she stared. Andrea was fighting with someone and a group was beside them. Her mother was yelling from the brig. One of them stepped forward to interfere and kicked Andrea.   
Amanda yowled loudly and ran at the one who kicked at Andrea. She punched him in the face and danced back. She grinned as he clutched at his face.   
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Andrea grinned as she fought the alien. She had only seen Amanda yowl and punch the guy. Andrea tried to press the dagger against her attacker's throat. He forced it away. She was losing and Morph was still stuck. Then she grinned.   
"Morph, dagger!"   
Morph understood and morphed into a dagger. Andrea ran over and grabbed him out and threw him in the air where he transformed back to himself.   
That had left Andrea with the advantage of surprise. Mandy was kicking someone now.   
Andrea jumped at the alien and pressed her dagger agsainst his throat.   
"Move and you'll be dead in a second."   
He struggled but Andrea pinned him down with her knee and pressed the dagger harder.   
"Don't struggle or else it will be all over!"   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
  
David sighed. As entertaining as these conventions were he only had gone to this one because Dad had asked him to. This one was absolutely pointless. He would die of boredom soon.   
"Say who are you?"   
A big human came lumbering over to him.   
"Do I know you from somewhere?"   
David grimaced. Everyone had asked him this.   
"I am David Doppler." He offered his hand to the man who shook it firmly.   
"Yes! Dr. Doppler's boy are you? Never knew he got married."   
"Well, he did." David avoiding telling the man who. David was a halfbreed and knew how badly society could put him down. Luckily he looked like all Daino while his sisters looked like all Cascona.   
"Is he here?"   
"No."   
The man's eyebrow's furrowed. He was thinking of nosy questions, David could tell. David knew it was best to answer truthfully.   
"Then why are you here boy?"   
"I came on a ship."   
"Just to come here."   
David felt his hands twitch and fidgeted.   
"Stop fidgeting, I'm not that scary."   
David stood as straight as the cadets had with his hands at his sides.   
"So why would you come to as a convention as small as this? Is your mother around?"   
"She is on this planet but she isn't here."   
"Who is she? Some seamstress no doubt."   
David chuckled. He couldn't imagine his mother being a seamstress. She would get fed up with a sewing machine and it would end up being thrown out the window.   
The man heard him. "She could never be a seamstress? Well who is she then?"   
David swallowed. "Captain Amelia." He muttered. David wasn't ashamed just did not feel like telling this man and felt he had no choice.   
"You mean that Cascona captain? Pretty as wildflowers and as cruel as a whip?"   
"She is not cruel." David mutter feeling his face grow hot.   
"Maybe to you, bucko. Wait you telling me that Doppler married her? Her?"   
David nodded, unhappy at being called "bucko".   
"He married her? She must have gone soft! And you're her son?"   
David did nothing. The man was stating the obvious.   
The man chuckled and yelled.   
"Look here lads. This is the son of Dr. Doppler and Captain Amelia!"   
David felt anger grow. He had not gotten his mother's quick temper but his father's temper and that could be angered easily by the right choice of words.   
"You will not yell to the world who I am. You have no right to do such a thing." David kept his voice calm, though his face showed how angry he really was.   
A crowd was beginning to gather.   
David had enough. He wasn't to be looked at like some zoo animal. David turned and pushed his way through the crowd. No one stopped him but their eyes followed him.   
David came to the outside. He leaned against the wall. He didn't like attention like that. David began to walk back to the ship. He had enough of this planet. Maybe he could convince Mom to leave a day early. It wouldn't work. Oh well, maybe Terry and him could find a library.   
David reached the docks. He kept moving knowing how rushed this place was and they would push him out of the way. As he climbeds up the Legacy's gangplank, he stopped, staring. Mom was yelling at a group. Andrea had a dagger pressed to someone's throat and Mandy was fighting four aliens and had a few bruises. Mandy got pushed to the ground, David ran at the one who pushed her down. He could fight though not very well. David drew back his fist and as he threw it, it connected with the alien's face.   
David for once felt his fighting skills were half decent against these guys. He kicked at one and he and Mandy fought side by side.   
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Andrea smiled at David. She now owed him an apology, but at least he was helping. He wasn't bad at fighting, she thought.   
Andrea's watching David had been a bad move. The alien moved up suddenly and pushed her off. Andrea felt herself land heavily on her bad side. In a second she was up again.   
But this time the alien was ready. He brought out the sword hanging from his side and blocked her.   
Andrea jumped back. They were equal now. She needed something better. She stuffed her dagger into the sheaf and and ran and climbed the rigging.   
The alien followed but he had put his sword away to follow her, which Andrea had hoped he would. Andrea climbed higher. She could hear the Captain's shout but could not make them out.   
Andrea brought out her dagger and stuck it between her teeth. She grinned. She had the advantage.   
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
  
Terry smiled as she walked back from town. She had made a few friends with the cadets. She found making friends very difficult but they had been great.   
Terry cradled the books she had bought in her arms. Mom would be a little displeased. She encouraged reading but she thought that was all Terry did.   
Terry ran through the docks weaving around people and straight up the Legacy's gangplank. Terry dropped her books.   
David was fighting side by side with Mandy. Andrea was high up in the rigigng with someone in pursuit. Mom was yelling at them all. No one was listening.   
One of the four David and Mandy were fighting broke away and started to climb after Andrea.   
Terry realized they were going to trap Andrea.   
"Oh no you don't!" She yelled and ran at the alien.   
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
  
Amelia had first been amazed at david, then Amanda and now even Terry fighting. her yelling had done nothing. She had watched Terry tackle one to the deck. Where had she learned to tackle?   
Amelia didn't bother pondering the question though it was on her mind. She really wanted Mr. Arrow here. He would yell loud enough to get their attention. She had been yelling constantly. No one seemd to think she was doing anything.   
Amelia sighed. Surprisingly she didn't know how she could do this. Doppler had taught her said it was a useful skill if she got lost in the woods. Amelia had snorted. Her? Get lost? But it would have its uses.   
Amelia howled a loud, short howl.   
Terry, David and Amanada stopped fighting instantly as did the four fighting them.   
Andrea swung down from the rigging and landed in a heap beside Amelia. Commander Werek climbed down slowly and went beside his friends.   
"Now that we've all stopped this horrible nonsense."   
Andrea snickered beside her.   
"Nonsense? This wasn't nonsense. I was trying to free Morph from the deck." As if on cue, Morph floated down and sat on her shoulder. "And then that alien jumped me from behind, m'am."   
"She was damaging your ship, captain!"   
"I was trying to free Morph!" Andrea yelled at him.   
"Calm down both of you. Commander Werek what are you doing on my ship?"   
"I came to encourage both you and Captain Jurden to come on in my fleet."   
"What makes you think Captain Jurden would be here?"   
"I know of your past, Amelia."   
Amelia let her name slde for once. He was right but she had never come on Cressian with Helen. Ships were so gossipy.   
"Very well to do. But I happen to have a brand new Captain on my ship. Captain Hawkins. Take him in my place."   
"Captain we have discussed this for months. They were going to send a delegation to Montreser to get you to go."   
"I demand you get Hawkins. Then I will go along with Captain Jurden."   
"Does Hawkins have a ship?"   
"He will be getting one after this mission."   
"Fine. All three of you will come with your ships."   
"Send the information to the Montresser Navy. I shall see that Captain Hawkins and I recieve it."   
"Very well then. But these four." he motioned to Andrea dn ehr siblings. "must be punished."   
"I will not hear of it. They acted in self defense."   
"The first one did. The others came and attcked at their own will."   
"Defending her when she has a serious wound from a pirate battle which no doubt you have worsened, Commander."   
"Very well then. i shan't press charges."   
"Commander Werek speak another word as if they caused this and I shall be pressing charges."   
"You would bother for such cadets?" Commander Werek was rather stunned.   
"They are my children, commander. Now escort myself from my ship with your men speaking nothing or those three would be happy to assist you."   
All five of the men left in silence.   
  
  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
  
There we go!   
Sorry it took so long. Lots of evil homework was placed upon me! Happens to the best of us.   
Not that I am the best. There is far better than I.   
This is really long so I'm hoping for some reviews! yay!   
Any ideas you have, gladly accept them!   
Till the second Tp movie, *There is going to be a second one!*   
Elvenwolf 


	21. Talking!

Hey all,   
I do not own Captain Amelia or Jim or any other Treasure Planet character I may refer to. They are Disney's and I respect that.   
I do own.... Andrea, David, Mandy, Kep, Terry, Cadet Hurlt, Cadet Katherine Starth, Colonel Fredrick, and the cadets. Also Heather, Mary, Admiral Cangot, Chad Chain, George, Chris Helen, Commander Trian, Commander Werek and whoever else.   
Anyways, still open to ideas.... AHH ONE PLEASE!   
Okay that's enough of that.. Nothing else to say...   
Onwards!   
  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
  
Amelia looked at the children. Another mess. All had bruises and not scratches but huge gashes. She winced but was filled with silent pride.   
  
Andrea on the other hand was debating whether or not to give a chase. She decided against it. She glanced to David and grinned. He smiled back.   
  
David felt quiet proud of himself. He had fought on the right side and it seemed Andrea wouldn't forget it. Andrea had a long memory. David chuckled rememebering a girl that had stolen Andrea's favorite pen and year ago and a week before they left on this trip Andrea had seen her and demanded to have her pen back.   
  
Amanda lifted her head happily. The fight had gotten rid of most of her stress from not being able to go on the surfing trip.   
  
Terry was excited. She had never gotten into many fights and she figured that was quite good.   
  
Andrea stretched and put her dagger away and wandered into the doctor's room. She chuckled remembering being forced to go in here. She knocked on a door.   
"Doctor?"   
"Yes?"   
"We have quite a mess out here. My siblings would apreciate some medical help though I can't say I would prefer it. I may as well go out and put a fight."   
Andrea turned and left the doctor to grab medicine kits and followed her.   
Andrea gazed around. Helen was there with Jim, looking to Amelia.   
"What the heck happened here?"   
"Yes, Captain. David, Amanda all of you what happened?"   
Andrea cuaght Terry and Amanda's gazes and they all grinned. David took the oppurtunity.   
"Andrea had alittle run in with some.."   
"Run in, David? I refuse to let you tell stories. I was trying to free Morph from the deck when I was attacked from behind. These three showed up and fought also."   
"Free Morph?"   
"I had been playing with a dagger and he morphed into one and flew at me. I avoided it but he got himself stuck in the deck."   
"Oh."   
Amelia nodded.   
"Commander Werek thought she was vandalising the ship."   
"Commander Werek?" Helen and Jim said in unison.   
"Yes. Jim you better have that ship ready to go with a crew a day after we return."   
"Ship? What ship?"   
Amelia clapped a hand over her mouth. She had spoken. Oh well.   
Helen grinned.   
"You got him a ship didn't you? You got one for me. She must really like you, Jim for her to do something like that."   
Amelia nodded, a smile creeping onto her features.   
  
Jim was stunned. Amelia was truly smiling. He glanced to Andrea. She gave him an open smile, her eyes bright. David was being doctored but gave Jim athumb's up. Amanda and Terry gave him shy smiles.   
Jim looked to Helen. She gave him a small smile, quite shy.   
Amelia found her vioce.   
"Well I've blown it. Never the matter. Tomorrow theyll be asking about it. Why the Navy gave you a ship. The problem is, there is no Navy on Montresser. And only we know that. We are the Navy, Jim."   
Jim still felt stunned. He struggled for his voice.   
"What... what.. is the name?" He blurted out.   
Andrea grinned and came over to him.   
"I named it and painted it on the front. I rather liked it."   
JIm felt worried. He had never seen Andrea paint, or name something.   
Andrea saw his worried look and frowned.   
"I take that as an insult, Jim. That's totally not fair. Anyways, Mom liked the name."   
Helen nodded.   
"Yeah, Amelia named the Legacy and my ship."   
Jim was surprised he hadn't asked about Helen's ship.   
"What's your ship's name?"   
"First, it's the twin ship to the Legacy, so its name is Destiny."   
"Yes, I found the twin ship to the legacy. That wasn't easy. Most ships have twins. One is made and set off, then as they find glitches they change the other ship which hadn't been sold. Destiny was actually set off first, and I bought the Legacy later on."   
Jim nodded. "Cool, but Andrea what is my ship's name?"   
Andrea grinned.   
"You really want to know?"   
"YES!"   
Jim's excitement grew, though the doubt still hung in his mind.   
"I'll let you have the benifit of doubt."   
JIm stared at her.   
"Mom blew the surprise. We have to surprise you with one thing."   
Morph flew around Andrea's head, yelling. "Name, name, name, name!"   
Andrea grinned.   
Jim shook his head. Oh well. She wouldn't have named it something pointless.   
"Andrea!"   
The ship's doctor cried out.   
Andrea turned.   
"What?"   
The doctor lunged at Andrea knocking her to the ground.   
"Hey!"   
The doctor ignored her and began to clean her woulds. Andrea snarled and scrambled away. The doctor gave a chase.   
"Ahhh, Captain call him off!"   
Everyone grinned at Andrea. Andrea growled and slowed down. She didn't have much energy anyways. Fighting took alot.   
"Oh, giving in are you?" The doctor asked.   
"Don't push your luck, bub."   
Amelia nodded. Good she was behaving.   
"Helen, Jim join me in my stateroom. We have to talk about this trip."   
Andrea spent the next fifteen minutes being bandaged up and gritting her teeth, muttering threats.   
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Okay very short chapter,   
Next one will be longer!   
Till I find my cd,   
Elvenwolf 


	22. Sisters & Brother

Hey all,   
I do not own Captain Amelia or Jim or any other Treasure Planet character I may refer to. They are Disney's and I respect that.   
I do own.... Andrea, David, Mandy, Kep, Terry, Cadet Hurlt, Cadet Katherine Starth, Colonel Fredrick, and the cadets. Also Heather, Mary, Admiral Cangot, Chad Chain, George, Chris Helen, Commander Trian, Commander Werek and whoever else.   
Anything else? Oh well. I got the fun ones..   
  
Onwards   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Andrea walked down the street head held high. Last day on Cressian. Good. The planet was nice but so many sad memories for Mom.   
Andrea glanced to David, mandy and Terry. They opted to spend the day hangging around the shops.   
Andrea gazed around. Instantly a small shop caught her eye. She had no idea what the sign said for the shop, but through the window it was dusty with a few gears.   
"I want to go in here!"   
David came over and rolled his eyes.   
Mandy grimaced. She didn't like mechanics very much.   
Terry smiled. She didn't like them that much but..   
"I'll go in with you, Andrea. Mandy, David, why don't you go to the cafe over there and order something for all of else and we'll be along soon."   
They both nodded and Andrea smiled at Terry and walked in. She was immediately hit by a musty smell. The shop was fulll of ancient surfers, and archaic things. Andrea walked around, curiosly.   
Terry stayed near the door.   
Andrea saw sometihng in the corner and reached out to touch it. An old robot. Looked pretty beat up too. As she touched the metal face, the eyes sprang open and it shouted.   
"I LIVE!!!"   
Andrea jumped back and knocked over the surfers. She ended in a heap of metal.   
"Ouch."   
The robot jumped up and dusted itself off. Andrea got up form the pile of metal. Why did she always have to get hurt?   
Terry came running to the back of the store.   
"Andrea, are you alright? What happened? Is your side alright?"   
Andrea nodded and studied the robot. It was muttering. It turned and extended hand to Andrea. Andrea took it and shook it, smiling.   
"Hello, I am Kyle. Kempt, Yammering, Linguist, Electronic."   
Though the robot spoke nicely Andrea could see its sadness. It looked beaten up.   
"I'm sorry I woke you."   
"It's alright. It's nice to meet new people."   
"Ya, you always liked that."   
Andrea turned to see a Grangor, a weird alien. Tentacles fur, scales, skin.   
"Now go back to sleep robot. And you, girl what are you doing here?"   
"I came to see this shop."   
"You woke up that robot. Touch, you buy."   
"What, you..."   
The robot touched Andrea's arm and whispered.   
"Don't worry. He's just been trying to get rid of me for years. I'm not very useful. Just go now, it was nice to meet you."   
Andrea nodded but turned to the Grangor, with anger.   
"Buy it? I refuse. I will take him from you. You have no need of him and you won't sell him. He's better off with me."   
"You will pay the price."   
"No."   
"Andrea, let's just go."   
"No, Terry. Kyle come along now."   
Kyle stared at Andrea and a smile lit up his face identical it BEN's.   
Andrea walked up to the Grangor and grabbe dhis hand. He started to talk but Andrea shoved money into his hand. She turned quickly and elft the store, Kyle and Terry following.   
Outside Andrea relaxed.   
"Andrea, I hope this robot teaches you social skills."   
"Impossible Terry, it really is."   
"I could teach you Andrea. I am programmed to do that."   
"Forget it Kyle. Know any begging skills? When Mom sees you she'll be coming after me."   
Kyle looked thoughtful.   
"Who'se your mother?"   
"That's a little nosy."   
"Sorry, I just try to understand your world."   
"Her name is Captain Amelia, no doubt you've heard of her."   
Kyle looked thoughtful then nodded.   
"It is part of my prgramming to know about the Navy."   
"She hasn't really been in the Navy."   
"She's part of the Montresser Navy."   
Andrea snickered.   
"YOu need an update. There's only two captains for all of the Montresser Navy."   
"No one."   
"Two, Captian Amelia and Captain Hawkins."   
"He must be new."   
Kyle shook his head sadly.   
"Maybe I am to old. I need so many updates and I have alot of glitches."   
"Don't worry Kyle. We'll get some for you."   
Terry pushed the door into the cafe. Andrea followed with Kyle behind who was quite interested in the place.   
"Where are we, Andrea?"   
"A cafe Kyle."   
Kyle looekd confused and said in a small voice.   
"What is a "cafe"?"   
"Coffee hosue. Like a resturant for tea time."   
A few people wdre staring now. Andrea looked around and spotted David and Mandy. Zhse wkaed quicky over to them and sat down. Kyle took the chair beside her and began inspecting the salt pepper and sugar. Terry dragged a chiar from another table.   
"Andrea, what do you have there?"   
"Kyle say hello to David and Amanda."   
Kyle looked up from the sugar, embarrased.   
"Hello. I am Kyle. Kempt, Yammering, Linguist, Electronic."   
David grinned.   
"Think he would get along with Ben?"   
"I don't know David. He's programmed for completely different things. Even though he is an A.I."   
"You really think he's an A.I.?"   
"Yes, look at him. He may be one of the first models."   
"Like Ben?"   
"Exactly."   
Andrea glanced to Mandy and Terry who were completely ignoring them.   
"So Mandy, what about the surfer competition?"   
"Still mad I didn't get to go, but I saw in one of the lower decks a brand enw surfer."   
"Yes, I bought that for cheap. And you know Captain Jurden?"   
"Yes."   
"As I was flying it she jumped on."   
"How fast?"   
"Seven solars."   
"Wow, that's amazing."   
Andrea nodded and gazed around.   
"So what did you order?"   
"A basket of Kryels, and four shakes."   
"They have Kryels here? Awesome."   
They sat around for the next half hour, chatting about surfing and such.   
Andrea glanced around hoping to spot someone she knew. She sighed and began playing with the glasses of water.   
  
David sighed. He would complain soon. How long was it to get four shakes? And Kyrels were so easy to prepare, Mom and Andrea could make them.   
David glanced around and looked to Andrea. She had proceeded to mix sugar salt, pepper and water together and was now talking to Kyle about what to do with it all. She had stolen his water glass. She spat in the glass. Other tables grimaced at ehr then continud on with their conversations.   
David sighed and glanced at his watch. Ten more minutes.   
  
Andrea smiled and whispered to Ben.   
"Okay so now what?"   
"Get cream."   
Andrea got up and grabbed a few creams and came back.   
"Now what?"   
Kyle proceeded to open his stomach and rummage around. Andrea glanced at the others. They took no notice. Kyle brought out a small vial and handed it to her.   
"Split it all into the four glasses."   
Andrea nodded and popped the cork. She poured the greenish liquid into each glass. It fizzed, then dissapeared completely.   
"Okay, wait for the food your friends ordered then add the cream."   
Andrea chuckled.   
"Sounds great Kyle but they're not my friends. They're my siblings."   
"Really?"   
Andrea noticed Kyle's gaze was on David. David fidgeted.   
"Kyle." Andrea whispered kindly. "My mother, the captain married a man by the name of Doctor Doppler."   
Kyle nodded, motioning for her to continue on.   
"Well, he's a Daino."   
"So you're a halfbreed?"   
"Dangerous talk, robot."   
Andrea snarled.   
KYle looked unhappy.   
"I'm sorry but I've been taught no other way to refer to you as that."   
Andrea said nothing, just scowled and turned her gaze away.   
Mandy suddenly felt sympathy for Kyle though as he referd toAndrea asa hlafbreed meant her refered to all of them as that.   
"Kyle. My sisters and I look like full Casconas. David loks like a full Daino. We prefer to have people think of us as that."   
Kyle nodded and looked to Andrea who had her back to him.   
"I'm sorry. I didn't understand."   
Andrea turned.   
"I should be sorry. I shouldn't expect people to understand, though some could use some respect. I'm not referring to you Kyle."   
Kyle nodded and glanced around.   
"Hey David."   
"What Andrea?"   
"Why don't you go flirt with the waitress to see if we get our food?"   
David grimaced then got up and left and went over to the waitress.   
"What?"   
Terry exclaimed.   
"He's acutally going to do it, what you two think of that Mandy?"   
"He's out of his mind or he really is mad and wants food."   
Andrea studied the two carefully. She looked interested at first then horrified.   
"I don't think he's flirting."   
David actualy strutted back to the table grinning. He sat down and grinned.   
"David I know you weren't flirting so what were you doing?"   
"Though some people would pay amazing prices to eat them they are not fun in a place such as this. I noticed them in the corner."   
Andrea instantly turned her gaze to a corner. Zerelian jelly worms were there crawling around eating crumbs.   
"Gross!"   
The three sisters exclamed.   
The waitress came hurrying out with the food to go.   
"Is that all, sir?"   
David nodded and she ran off.   
They picked up their shakes and David grabbed the bag of Kyrels.   
"Hey great. You got me a plant berry mix."   
Kyle nudged Andrea as the got up to leave. She turend and he pointed to the water glasses. Andra nodded and opened the creams and poured them in. She put each glass on a corner of the table. She got up wuickly and they waited by the door. Andrea and Kyle started counting.   
"Five, four, three, two, one, boom."   
The four glasses exploded. One had a green cloud of smoke, one purple one blue and the last yellow. They all grinned and left the cafe.   
As David left he couldn't help yelling.   
"I hope you manage to get rid of those Zerelian jelly worms that have been living here."   
As they wlaked away, abndrea poked David.   
"So even if you mentioned the problem, why didnt she just brush you off?"   
"I told her I was one of the glaxy's most respected and known Health inspectors."   
"I wouldn't believe that."   
"But named one."   
"Who?"   
"Mr. Krugsfro."   
"You mean that creepy guy that was hanging around the school?"   
"Yes."   
"But wouldn't she ask questions still?"   
"I named all the Health Board Inspectors."   
"You could of just done that at the start and she would have believed you."   
David scowled but they all laughed except for Kyle who really had no idea.   
"Kyle we need those updates but I don't want to get them here."   
Kyle nodded.   
"So where do we go now? Mom will kill us if we go back to the ship."   
"She's not there."   
"What?"   
The other three exclaimed at Andrea.   
"She's just not there?"   
"I know she's not on the ship?."   
"Then where is Helen and Jim?"   
"Probably at some resturant."   
"Andrea mind explaining?"   
Andrea shurgged and kept walking.   
David stepped up to pursue, but Mandy caught his shoulder.   
"Leave her. It's another emotional day. Come on, I promised Mom we'd buy you pants."   
David instantly forgot Andrea, and went on to complaining.   
"What? Do you always talk to Mom without me?"   
"Yes. Duh."   
"Thats not fair!"   
Andrea grinned as David continued complaining down the street.   
Andrea wandered down the streets for hours doing absoluetly nothing. She had no idea where Kyle went.   
Andrea gazed at the sad town. She wouldn't be in a hurry to come back here.   
"Hey girly. What are you doing here?"   
Andrea turned to see a gang. The leader had obviously spoken.   
"Is it against the law to walk?"   
"Against ours."   
"Oh wow. Did you send for the Scotland yard?"   
"What is this Scotland yard you talk about? I don't think I like it girly."   
"Girly?"   
Andrea shook her head and kept walking. They followed.   
"So are you gonna follow our rules?"   
"No."   
"Well then get ready girly."   
"For what?"   
All of the gang drew out weapons. Three had daggers one an actual sword, one a cop's beater stick and the other five baseball bats.   
Andrea sighed. _ How do I get into these situations? _   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
And that's all!   
Till the dictionary puts wonderation in,   
Elvenwolf 


	23. KYLE

Hey all,   
I do not own Captain Amelia or Jim or any other Treasure Planet character I may refer to. They are Disney's and I respect that.   
I do own.... Andrea, David, Mandy, Kep, Terry, Cadet Hurlt, Cadet Katherine Starth, Colonel Fredrick, and the cadets. Also Heather, Mary, Admiral Cangot, Chad Chain, George, Chris Helen, Commander Trian, Commander Werek and whoever else.   
  
I have nothing else to say.. Hoping to reach 40 reviews!   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Andrea backed up into a wall. _ Great they have me cornered. Why did David and Terry get all the brains? _   
Andrea's thought though incorrect, was partially right. David and Terry exceeded above normal. Well it was hard not to, with their parents. But all of them were remarkably intelligent.   
"So girly what you going to do now? Why don't you tell us something about yourself."   
The leader had been sneering. Andrea found the perfect oppurtunity for a come back.   
"Well I hate pirates more than anything but I hate something almost as much."   
"And whats that?"   
"Right now it is..."   
Andrea paused and whipped out her dagger catching him across his arm so he couldn't use his weapon.   
"You."   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Kyle was lost. He had lost them. He had thought he had seen Andrea, so he had followed. He felt sad, realizing someone had cared about him and he had gotten himself lost.   
Kyle gazed around. There! Andrea. Kyle ran up towards her. Her outift had changed and her hair was short but it had to be her. She was holding flowers and heading towards a cemetary.   
"Andrea!"   
She turned. It was Andrea, but she seemed older and stern.   
"Why do you call me Andrea, robot?"   
Her eyes were questioning, yet cold.   
"Andrea?"   
"I am not Andrea. I am Captain Amelia."   
Kyle remembering what Andrea had said smiled.   
"Good, can you help me find Andrea?"   
"Are we talking about the same person?"   
"Yes, your daughter Andrea."   
Amelia's gaze narrowed.   
"And how would you know her?"   
"She bought me from a store. I don't know why. I'm out of date and hardly know anything. A bunch of ancient history. I'm not that old though. I remember and have pictures of you when you were the first female Captain and then that's all."   
"So you have a bunch of of the Navy's history?"   
"Yes."   
Amelia nodded and muttered to herself.   
"Fascinating."   
Kyle looked aorund.   
"So do you know where Andrea is?"   
"I haven't a clue." Amelia had returned to her brisk self. "I don't know where she is but she will be on the ship later. Perhaps you could head to the Legacy and wait there."   
Kyle gave her a blank look.   
"Then you do not know where the Legacy is docked. I would prefer you not come with me, but that seems the only available option. You will be silent and not speak to me unless I speak to you."   
Kyle nodded.   
"I am sorry to interrupt your rule but I am KYLE. Kempt, Yammering, Linguist, Electronic."   
"Yammering?" Amelia grinned for half a second. "Give you to Sarah and leave you with Ben."   
Amelia's face returned to normal, she turned and walked.   
Kyle followed, but he couldn't believe this was Andrea's mother. Only a few minutes ago Andrea and him, had been making clouds of smoke from water glasses. Andrea was a trickster, where this woman was like iron steel. Kyle shrugged and followed knowing it was the only way to find Andrea again.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
"Bitch! I'll get you!"   
Andrea backed up against the wall. She pressed her hands prepared to kick out at the one who came the closest.   
"You're dead, girly. D-E-D."   
He spelt out the word, though saw Andrea's raised eyebrows.   
"What are you thinking about girly? Going to make fun of me?"   
"I can't believe that if you kill me, which is unlikely that I die at the hands of some one that can't spell kindergarten words."   
The group leader growled.   
"Any last words, girly?"   
"Let's see, other than regretting dying on this planet which is a horrible place can't believe my mother grew up here. Also that I never made it to insult the Navy. Also shame my siblings didn't come, they would have fun fighting this fight even if it is to the end. I rather would have liked to have talked to my father though we don't get along it would have been nice. Also for not learning about stars. Also for not listening in science class though I really didn't care because sadly I knew it all."   
Andrea was talking nonsense purposely wasting time. She had been slowly moving hoping for a better spot to attack the group.   
"And yes for school perhaps I should have made my simple 90 a 95, don't you think? Yes I will regret that even though I hated school, for most people there were stuck up snobs that couldn't see past their own noses. That is if they had noses."   
The gang was rather stunned. Andrea kept talking.   
"I also regret having this long speech at the end, but really it is rather necassary. Not every day that you die is it? But I suppose now I am yammering on and on. Yammering delightful word. I will miss not being able to update Kyle, for he sorely needed it. Alas I hope Captain Hawkins will do it for me because David might mess up Kyle and I would hate for that too happen. Oh would you please lend me a pen and paper? I should like to write my will."   
The gang stared at her. One dropped his bat but hurriedly picked it up.   
"Girly, that's the longest last words I have ever heard."   
Andrea grinned. The gang leader sighed and turned to the gang. Andrea's eyebrows went up. Turning away from her like that was dangerous. What was he up to?   
A few minutes later her turned back to her.   
"Gee, here." He indicated a Cascona with his hand. "Says we should keep you around. Obviously you got some good comebacks and we could use you."   
"What about your hand? That was no accident."   
"Ah well, I deserved it. You look like a good fighter."   
"Hate to brag but I am quite good."   
"Then come on. Run with the gangs. Be a bad girl not a goody two shoes."   
Andrea snarled. "I ain't no goody two shoes, boss."   
They all grinned.   
"Gee!"   
Andrea turned as a Cascona came running over. She was dressed as a cadet. She had the green hat, with blonde hair, and the regular green uniform. Her boots were black and scuffed up.   
"Gee! There you are!"   
"Hey sis. What you doing here?"   
"Looking for you. Last day here till the ship leaves and you couldn't hang around for me or call me? I bought you that communicator for a reason."   
"Ah sis. Not in front of the guys." He glanced to Andrea. "and the gal."   
The blonde turned her look on Andrea.   
"So who are you? Look like you had a bit of a fight."   
"She's mouthy but she'll be useful."   
"Thank you Gee, for that lovely introduction. I presume you." She turned to the blonde. "Are one of the cadets on the Legacy and already know who I am."   
"I do."   
"So the question is, what is your name?"   
"Elina."   
Elina offered her hand and Andrea shook it.   
"Nice to meet you. Hang around with your brother's gang often?"   
"No, I don't live on this planet. Only he does. The rest of my family is on other planets too."   
"Well girly we don't know who you are."   
"Name is Andrea, that's all I'm telling you. Look I have to leave with Elina, I'm on that ship too. But I'll be back here and I'll see you around."   
"Alright Andrea. Let's go boys!"   
They all ran off. Gee hung around.   
"Later sis. I got a job, I'll tell you some other time. Bye!"   
Gee ran off, leaving Andrea and Elina.   
Andrea shrugged and opened her communicator finding the time.   
"Hour at least. Good." She turned to Elina. "I have to do a few things. Wanna come?"   
Elina looked at Andrea. She had a few friends, but never many because being a cadet took all of her time away. Couldn't hurt to hang out.   
"Sure."   
Andrea grinned and Elina smiled at her. Andrea turned and walked. Elina followed, both of them happy.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Amelia set the flowers on the grave, and smiled slightly though she was shaking. She sat down beside it and gazed on sadly.   
  
Kyle had seen Amelia sit down, and now was rather bored. He wandered around, looking around when he spotted a tie. He picked it up happily and put it on. It was horrible with orange, yellow and brown. Brown spots with orange and yellow stripes. He grinned and gazed around and found old glasses. He put these on and felt smart. He wandered around and sat by a grave.   
"So you feel cold and unhappy? Well how do you feel about that? Oh well, you should be more open minded to the world. The world isn't always fair."   
Kyle had a chip that enabled him to be a psychologist. He knew all the tricks and was practising.   
  
Amelia picked herself up. She had spent more than enough time here.   
She looked around for Kyle and spotted him talking to a grave. She crept over and stared.   
"So you just feel like the world hates you? I have been in your shoes. Do not worry. There will be someone special for you."   
Amelia backed up. Obviously he had some sort of psychology chip but talking to a grave? Andrea had really over done it this time. Amelia glanced around and saw Andrea enter the cemetary, with a cadet dressed in uniform.   
Amelia walked over, quite angry.   
  
Andrea was getting along great with Elina. They had mainly two things in commmon, ships and surfing.   
"So you got to spend a year on a ship?"   
Elina nodded.   
"It was awesome. I would do it again if I could."   
Andrea glanced around and noticed Amelia coming straight towards her. She had been right. Mom was here.   
"Andrea you have something to explain. A big thing."   
Andrea was confused.   
"What needs explaining?"   
"That robot, Kyle over there, is talking to my sister's grave. Why did you buy such a thing? It is insulting my memories."   
Andrea's jaw dropped open. Kyle had found the Captain? That couldn't be good. Andrea gained composure.   
"I am sure it is a mistake. I will talk to him. And I'll tell you later why I bought him, other than he was being mistreated."   
Andrea walked over to Kyle.   
"Kyle?"   
"Andrea!" Kyle jumped up and hugged Andrea.   
"I got lost and couldn't find you, but then I saw you but the was the Captain."   
"Kyle why are you talking to the grave?"   
"Oh, I'm practising my psychology."   
"Why to this paticular grave?"   
Kyle was confused. it was just a grave wasn't it?   
"Just a grave?"   
"I see. Kyle, you've upset my mother. This happens to be the grave of her dead sister. She thinks you chose it because you are mocking her. This isn't a good start."   
Kyle's face fell.   
"I always mess up."   
Andrea's face grew warm and friendly.   
"I understand. You didn't know. It's alright. Just let me talk."   
Andrea turned and headed back to Amelia, who was standing there, her face like ice.   
"Captain. He didn't realize which grave he was talking to and meant no disrespect."   
"Can he not speak for himself?"   
Andrea could see her mother was stressed and at a breaking point. But the words were angering her and she fought to keep control of her mouth.   
"He can but I am explaining it to you, for you tend not to listen when someone is explaining."   
Andrea slapped a hand over her mouth. She had lipped off.   
Amelia said nothing. She sighed and her eyes lost their cold look but the rest of her face was the same.   
"You win Andrea, but Kyle better be useful."   
"Thanks Captain. I just need some updates and he'll be perfect."   
"Well I see you found a cadet here. Let's all head back to the ship. I hope there isn't any more surprises today."   
  
If you remember one of the other chapters you will understand.   
Disclaimer: Elina is not mine. She is treasureplanet-gurl 's and I respect that. I have persmission.   
Till this annoying snow in the middle of May goes away,   
Elvenwolf 


	24. Blue Leather

Hey all,   
I do not own Captain Amelia or Jim or any other Treasure Planet character I may refer to. They are Disney's and I respect that.   
I do own.... Andrea, David, Mandy, Kep, Terry, Cadet Hurlt, Cadet Katherine Starth, Colonel Fredrick, and the cadets. Also Heather, Mary, Admiral Cangot, Chad Chain, George, Chris Helen, Commander Trian, Commander Werek and whoever else. Ah right, Kyle and Graeme Fryold. Others?   
Disclaimer: Elina is not mine. She is treasureplanet-gurl's and I respect that. I have persmission.   
I did not put this disclaimer at the start of chapter 23 because I wanted to surprise the world that I had used another writer's character. And I wanted to surprise her. Lol. This will be up on all of my chapters from now on.   
Onwards to... something.. Ah just read it please..   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Andrea smiled happily. Captan was in a good mood. She had met a new friend and Kyle a good companion. She had to wonder what had happened to David, Mandy and Terry. Best to go find them.   
  
"I AM NOT WEARING THESE!"   
"Why not? They'll look nice."   
Terry commented while looking through a pile of clothes.   
"There a horrible light blue leather!"   
"With matching jacket!"   
Mandy came out wearing a long silvery black dress.   
"That looks neat Mandy."   
Mandy jumped as Andrea appeared.   
"Andrea look what they want me to wear!"   
Elina walked over and picked up the jacket.   
"They would look great on you."   
"And who are you?"   
"Elina, mate."   
Elina offered the hand.   
"Pleased to meet you."   
David turned and marched into the changing room.   
Elina headed over to Andrea.   
"What was that about?"   
"He can't take alot of jokes. His pride is wounded. Don't worry he'll get over it."   
Elina nodded and they both cracked grins and laughed.   
Amelia looked over Mandy.   
"Pretty Mandy. I like it on you."   
Mandy blushed furiously. She hardly wore dresses. They all wore skirts or nice pants for fancy things.   
Kyle was worried. He had been clinging to Andrea but she had made a friend in the hour they had been apart. She was ignoring him.   
"Well all of you. How many are here now? Yes, six of you. To the ship."   
They all nodded and muttered.   
"Yes Captain."   
"Mandy pick up that dress and you all pick up what you found. Let's get it and go."   
David appeared wearing the blue leather. Andrea and Elina broke out into fits of laughter. Terry snickered and grinnned. Mandy blushed at seeing her brother like that. Kyle began to take pictures. Amelia stared open mouthed.   
"David, why are you wearing that?"   
"Because everyone told me it would look good on me!"   
Amelia just stared and others began to stare and laugh. Andrea struggled to control her laughter.   
"David, David. Those...." Andrea paused to laugh. "are women's clothes!   
David ran back into the dressing room stall, as Kyle began to make mechanical noises. He opened his mouth and a picture printed out.   
"Look at that!"   
Andrea and Elina rushed over and howled with laughter.   
David appeared looking outraged.   
"ANDREA!"   
"Yes?"   
"Why did you do that?"   
"What? What did I do. Terry picked them out!"   
"You should have told me."   
"I thought you knew."   
David glared at her. Amelia coughed.   
"Well, Mandy pick up that dress and let's go."   
Mandy blushed again and Amelia winked at her.   
Andrea and Elina couldn't move they were laughing so hard.   
Terry flicked through the clothes.   
Fifteen minutes later they left the store, with David hiding behind Mandy, who was hiding behind Kyle and Terry. Kyle was behind Andrea and Elina and they were following Amelia.   
They reached the ship later on. Mandy rushed to hide the dress from herself. David ran to hide feeling hurt. Kyle followed Andrea who had noticed someone on the ship.   
"Graeme Fryold."   
"Yes, m'am."   
"So you took up my offer on being on a ship."   
Amelia had noticed Andrea talking to the tall Frainox and came over.   
"Andrea who is this?"   
"Graeme Fryold. I hired him."   
"Andrea!?"   
"Mom, you're going to need a crew. He make an excellent helmsman. Or what ever."   
"I can cook too, Ma'm."   
"Andrea this is no way to act. You can't go around hiring random people like this!"   
"Are you going to throw him off the ship?"   
Amelia's eyes burned. She felt soft, like a pushover. She had been warned children do that to you.   
Andrea felt ratehr bad. If Mom threw him off she would get off too. Perhaps Kyle and a new crew member should have been done on different days. Oh well. Must accept the consequences now.   
Amelia sighed and turned to the Frainox. He would be good. Looked reliable and trustworthy.   
"Yes, he can stay. He will work on the trip with Commander Werek."   
Andrea clapped her hands together. Yes... Good.   
"But I want to talk to you. In the stateroom."   
Amelia turned and Andrea followed but winked at Elina.   
Elina grinned. Andrea had been right. She would be getting all the lectures today.   
  
"Andrea, I first request you ask me before hiring new crew members but he seems fine anyhow. I want to ask you about Kyle. I want nothing to do with him. Ben though we are very different, I tolerate and respect as a friend because of his actions on Treasure Planet."   
"I know mom. But there is something that's amazing. He may be one of the first A.I. prototypes. No program is telling him how to act, that's his personality. I want to update him and teach him how to be in the modern world, like a true living thing. Perhaps that would be best than him being treated like a robot all the time."   
"But what will you do with him? School starts soon for you and.."   
"He could have a job with the Navy. He might even have some of the information the Navy lost. I don't know. There are so many possibilities... Wait what school?"   
Amelia grinnned.   
"You don't care about Kyle at all do you? You knew I had plans. And you wanted me in here to talk about something completely different."   
Amelia nodded.   
"I guessed that you thought there was something odd about Kyle and would be determined to find out. I don't mind. Exploration is always good. On learning, in space."   
"What are you gettting at?"   
"The Spacer school on Montresser would happily accept you."   
Andrea's face fell. There?   
Amelia grinned.   
"I would never send you there. Right here on Cressian there is a school. The town is bad but it will pick up over the summer. Would you go here?"   
Andrea nodded.   
"You could stay in Helen's apartment, though I bought my aunt's old house, where I would like you to stay. Which?"   
"Your aunt's old house of course!"   
"Good. They already accepted you. Now you can jump around here in excitement or go out and tell the world."   
Andrea promptly began jumping around the room.   
"What you think I would yell it to the world, mother? Wait!"   
"Yes?"   
"That would mean Kyle could live with me!"   
"Yes."   
"I could get him cooking chips!"   
"Do what ever. Tell me when Jim and Helen get back."   
Andrea burst out of the room and instantly climbed to the crow's nest. She stood there, the wind blowing in her hair, feeling truly happy.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Yes, sappy ending. To that chapter anyways.   
Till my Cd unscratches itself,   
Elvenwolf 


	25. Launching

Hey all,   
I do not own Captain Amelia or Jim or any other Treasure Planet character I may refer to. They are Disney's and I respect that.   
I do own.... Andrea, David, Mandy, Kep, Terry, Cadet Hurlt, Cadet Katherine Starth, Colonel Fredrick, and the cadets. Also Heather, Mary, Admiral Cangot, Chad Chain, George, Chris Helen, Commander Trian, Commander Werek and whoever else. Ah right, Kyle and Graeme Fryold. Others?   
Disclaimer: Elina is not mine. She is treasureplanet-gurl's and I respect that. I have persmission.   
  
Anyhoo, Twenty- fifth chapter. Go me!   
  
Towards something.... Hoping for reveiws   
By the way adding a charcter that's created in own of my other stories. Name's Deya (prounounced day-ya) Story called Deya please read and reveiw.   
  
Enough of me talking Readers:When will she shut up!?   
Now!   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Andrea climbed down only to have Kyle head towards her.   
"Andrea what can I do to help?"   
"Help?"   
"Well, that Fryold fellow just got a job. I want one!"   
"Aren't you a linguist?"   
"Yes."   
"Translate this."   
Andrea grinned and relaxed.   
"Shhhfeeell rrrg."   
Kyle searched his memory banks.   
"Nope don't have that one."   
"And to good reason! I made that up Kyle!"   
Andrea laughed, but saw Kyle's unhappy face and felt sorry.   
"Alright I'm sorry. Next one is a real language though not well known."   
Kyle brightened and Andrea stretched her hands.   
"Trea mern jutyre."   
"I recongize some of the words linking to an old language but I haven't the slightest idea what it means."   
"It is part of the old language of Casconas. I wouldn't expect you to know that one."   
"What did you say?"   
"My spirit flies with you. It is a very common saying, when someone dies or you have respect, or you're in love with them."   
Kyle nodded.   
"Another!   
Andrea sighed.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------   
  
Amelia tapped her foot as Jim and Helen appeared.   
"Where have you been? The cadets show up hours ago, ready for launch and here one of the finest captain-to-be is off having coffee?!"   
Helen rushed to speak.   
"It is my fault. I lost track of time."   
"I do not expect this sort of behavior from you. Stop covering for him, he's a man and can take a blow."   
Helen nodded.   
"Well, I suppose I shall have to set an example for the cadets."   
JIm looked up, horrified.   
"I do believe, Captain that you are acquainted with being a cabin boy?"   
Jim nodded. Helen snickered but stopped as she saw Amelia's glare.   
"Three days you shall be cabin boy. Let that be a reminder!"   
JIm stood there open mouthed.   
"Three days?"   
"Be silent or I'll make it a week."   
Jim walked out, stunned. That was a harsh punishment.   
Helen on the other hand started giggling like mad.   
"What is so funny?"   
"Didn't you see her face?"   
"Well, it was rather quite angry."   
"You are quite pathetic. She didn't mean that at all. She had to keep herself from smiling. She likes to play tricks, don't you know?"   
"No, I don't."   
Helen's smile faded, and was replaced with an apologeticness.   
Amelia appeared behind them.   
"This ship is a mess. Fetch the mop and bucket, Hawkins."   
"Oh give it up will you!"   
"Very well, Helen. Hawkins, I wasn't serious. But you needed a sharp shock. But be late like that again and I will make you a cabin boy again."   
"Thanks, Captain."   
Amelia let his slang talk go for once. She wasn't in the mood to correct grammer anyways.   
"Well, captain. I should like to launch. Helen, I'll contact you on date and time for that Commander Werek mission."   
"Very well then. Captain hawkins, pleasure to meet you. Captian Amelia. Always nice to see you. Must drop by, what is it now? Right, your **mansion**."   
"Don't push your luck, Captain Jurden."   
"And I thought I was talking to one who had no care for money. I know you don't. You had the tricks, I had teasing."   
"Fay had the senses."   
"Aye, captain. But I haven't seen you for awhile. You once did soemthing that was completely out of character."   
Amelia knew what was coming, but didn't aviod it. Helen hugged her.   
Helen stepped back, grinning.   
Amelia sighed.   
"Helen, you are horrible."   
"Thankyou. I will now get off your ship, M'am. Adieu, adieu!"   
Helen turned and left the ship, quickly. Amelia was glad she did for they both hated long good byes.   
"Captain, get this ship ready to launch."   
Jim went about shouting some orders while Amelia stood there, hardly noticing a thing.   
"Ready to launch, Captain."   
"JIm, you launch the ship. You must learn."   
Jim smiled and began to order them around and they scurried like mice to do his bidding.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Kyle neighed, stomped the ground with one foot, and let out a shrillc whinny.   
Andrea clapped her hands.   
"Very good! So if you wre talking to a horse what would you have been saying?"   
"I thought I was talking to a horse!"   
"KYLE! That's absolutely beastly to say!"   
"You are a horse, in fact a beast!"   
"I am going to rip up your wires, crush up your memeory card and destroy all your chips!"   
Kyle turned to run and floated upwards. Andrea leaped up and noticed she was floating up.   
"Andrea! What is going on?"   
"Calm down Kyle. They must be launching the ship."   
Artificial gravity kicvked in a few seconds later. Kyle came crashing down, knocking out a few wires.   
"Brr... And... Help... Bzzaapp. Justify. Bonjour mes amis! Lovely day for walking...!"   
"Kyle you're malfunctioning. The drop msut have done it."   
"And you are? Je suis un pizza. Je suis un pizza!"   
Kyle began singing at the top of his lungs. Andrea winced and could feel her mother's glare upon her. Andrea grabbed Kyle and ran to the engine room.   
"Where are you taking me! I don't want to go! Oh, where's Toto?"   
"You have lost it."   
Andrea muttered.   
Andrea bolted the door and set Kyle down. He began to sing again.   
"And don't tell me what to do! And don't tell me what to say! And don't think about everybody cause I'm not listening!!!!!"   
"Kyle!"   
"Andrea, would you like some help?"   
"Uh no. I'm good thanks.   
  
Andrea sighed. She was stuck with a malfunctionning robot during a ship launch. _ Great, just great._   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Wow. Yay! Please reveiw!   
Till pink becomes the color of the dukes, or my house,   
Elvenwolf 


	26. Singing

Hey all,   
I do not own Captain Amelia or Jim or any other Treasure Planet character I may refer to. They are Disney's and I respect that.   
I do own.... Andrea, David, Mandy, Kep, Terry, Cadet Hurlt, Cadet Katherine Starth, Colonel Fredrick, and the cadets. Also Heather, Mary, Admiral Cangot, Chad Chain, George, Chris Helen, Commander Trian, Commander Werek and whoever else. Ah right, Kyle and Graeme Fryold. Others?   
Disclaimer: Elina is not mine. She is treasureplanet-gurl's and I respect that. I have persmission.   
  
Twenty-sixth chapter. Ya!   
I attempted to make this long...   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Kyle's eyes had turned green which was not a good sign. Andrea circled around him like a predator. Kyle did not notice, he was currently having a conversation with the engine. bbr> "So what type of grease do you get? Well? Answer me! Fine be that way! I hate you, you mean... Augh!"   
Andrea pounced on him and pinned him to the floor.   
"You theif!"   
Kyle began to scream in fright. Andrea rolled her eyes. No one would hear him from this room anyways.   
"Shut up!"   
Andrea opened the back of her head using her claws. The wires were loose. She began to place them into areas and wqaited for the reaction.   
"Lassie! Where are you!"   
"Nope!"   
Kyle continued on though.   
"Romeo, Romeo, where art thou, Romeo?"   
"Wow. He is ancient."   
Kyle screamed.   
"I am banished! NO!"   
"Kyle shut it! I'm trying to fix you!"   
Andrea changed the wires and waited.   
Kyle calmed down and seemed to be normal again.   
"Andrea, what happened?"   
"A few wires got knocked loose during the launch. You seem to be alright."   
Kyle nodded and opnened a metal door on him and brought out a dusty manual.   
"This is supposively how to fix me. You may want to keep it. It says also how to install chips."   
Andrea glanced at the cover and grew excited.   
"Kyle, you are an A.I. One of the first fifty. Turns out you were one of the only ones that worked!"   
"How can you prove it?"   
"It says right on the manual. You're worth millions!"   
"Oh, so you are going to sell me."   
Kyle stared at the floor. Andrea laughed.   
"I'm not going to sell you, and I'm not going to treat you as a posession. You are an A.I. You have your own mind. I'm only a friend who helped out."   
Kyle smiled.   
"Anyways, I want to go see how the launch went."   
Andrea turned and left. Up on deck, she was hailed by Kep to play a game of cards.   
  
Kyle felt bored. He wandered up onto the deck and couldn't see Andresa. He wandered into Amelia's stateroom.   
Amelia was currently talking to the Navy, and trying to save her job. Turns out all they wanted to do was lecture her, like a first year cadet. She rolled her eyes and didn't notice Kyle coming in.   
Kyle felt weird. His eyes began to change colors rapidly. He felt like.. singing.   
"JE SUIS EN PIZZA! JE SUIS EN PIZZA!"   
Amelia jumped up and the phone fell to the floor with a bang.   
"Bloody hell! What is this?!"   
Kyle took no notice nad switched songs.   
"We all need somebody to lean on! Lean on me!"   
He proceeded to do a guitar air solo.   
Amelia tried to keep herself from killing him.   
"ANDREA!!!"   
  
Andrea who had been playing black jack, jumped up at the sound of her name being yelled. She dropped the cards.   
"Black jack! Pay up!"   
Andrea ran up the stiars and to the stateroom. She found Amelia there, shaking with rage. Amelia pointed to Kyle who was playing with a pen as if it were a ship.   
Andrea walked over to Kyle.   
"Kyle you feeling okay?"   
"Never better."   
Andrea shrugged. And turned to Amelia. She turned again as she heard Kyle begin to sing again.   
"Petite poission! Petite possion. Nager, nager, nager!"   
"He came in here began singing at the top of his lungs and disturbed my phone call. Thanks to him, I might have just lost my job."   
Andrea winced and grabbed Kyle's arms, dragging him out of there.   
"Great. Good job, Kyle."   
Andrea dragged him back into the engine room and tied him to the floor.   
"Are we playing cops and robbers?"   
"Yes, Kyle we are. I'm about to torture you for information."   
"Goody!"   
Andrea rolled her eyes and began to read the manual.   
"Here we are. If the robot malfunctions there are the wires.. Blah, blah, blah. Strange. Says nothing about annoying French singing and old favorite songs."   
"Aren't you going to ask me questions?"   
"Yes are you sane?"   
"No!"   
Kyle started to giggle like mad. Andrea felt her frustation grow. She searched aorund the messy room and found a tool box.   
"Good. We'll be needing this!"   
"Let's make bird houses!"   
Andrea ignored him though she dearly would have loved to kill him. She opened the back of his head and attached wires where they were supposed to go according to the manual.   
The job took well over two hours. For Andrea had to throw things at the wall in order not to keep screaming at Kyle who did the most annoying things.   
The manual was old and hard to read and didn't explain things well.   
"Well Kyle. I think you're better now. If I didn't want to be ship captian, I'd make one heck of an engineer."   
"That wouldn't be any fun."   
"Sure. That's what you say."   
"I did say that."   
"I did say that."   
Andrea mimicked. She couldn't help it. She was quite good at it.   
"Andrea stop it!"   
"Andrea stop it!"   
Kyle left the room. Andrea followed.   
"Leave me alone!"   
"Leave me alone!"   
"Go away!"   
"Go away."   
They were on the main deck now, Andrea grinning triumphantly.   
"I am disfunctional person with a smart aleck mouth that can never shut up and must annoy people."   
"At least you have the courage to admit it!"   
David who had been nearby grinned. He fell for that one alot.   
Kyle was frusterated.   
"Why did you do that?"   
"Because I sent two hours fixing you and had to listen to "Je suis en pizza" about a hundred times."   
"Good song really."   
"If you sing it, I will throw you over board."   
"Touche!"   
Andrea turned and headed below deck. Instantly the smell of blood came to her. She ran down, to find Elina clutching her leg.   
"Elina!"   
"Andrea! Good. Some one swiped me with a knife. I have no idea who."   
Andrea noticed Kyle beside her.   
"Kyle. Look around for anyone suspicious or anyone else that may be hurt."   
Andrea helped Elina up the stairs and into the medical room. She felt bad bringing her here when Elina hated doctors as much as she did.   
"Doc? I got a patient for you."   
"Hold on. I'm bandaging my hand."   
"Why?"   
"Some one got me with a dagger."   
Andrea's eyes widened.   
"Elina, are you okay here?"   
Elina nodded and Andrea ran out.   
She ran right to the stateroom, where Amelia was fighting with Kep.   
"You ruined my life with your last expidition!"   
"You are the son of pirates. I see they gave you a good school, the goverment did and you ignore it, you ingrate!"   
"This will be your last, Captain!"   
Kep darted in and sliced his blade along Amelia's side. He raised the dagger prepared to strike agian and was attacked from behind by Andrea.   
"Jerk!"   
He threw her off and advanced towards her.   
"I was hoping you wouldn't see this. You would make a great pirate captain. Just back off now."   
Andrea backed up and nodded. Kep smiled and turned his back towards her.   
_ Idiot. _   
Andrea brought out her dagger from her boot. She stayed silent and crept up behind him. He was saying some great speech to Amelia.   
"And I now will have my revenge."   
Andrea jumped from behind again. She sliced the blade down his back. It did little but anger him.   
"So you will defend Mommy?"   
"Shut up. Anything you say will be used against you."   
"If you kill me or jail me, pirates will be after you."   
"Pirates may not be smart but they're not that stupid."   
"Well, little Randon. Prepare to die."   
"After you!"   
Andrea sprang past him but as he prepared to defend she sprang away and went in circles around him. The she went against the wall.   
"Come and get me!"   
Kep came right to her. She moved out of the way and pinned him against the wall.   
"Fell for that one. Didn't you?"   
Amelia had made her way off the floor and came over with rope. Andrea tied him up and fetched a gun from the cupboard.   
"To the brig. I do believe you know where it is."   
Andrea took him down there, and tied him. She found a few more knives which she took with her when coming above deck. A line of cadets were waiting for their turn with the doctor. Many had leg and arm swipes. One had one right down her cheek.   
Mandy, David and Terry came running to her.   
"You seem okay. What about Mom?"   
"She's fine. Wait where is Jim?"   
Andrea ran down to the lower areas. Her eyes adjusted to the dark.   
"Kyle!"   
"Andrea, over here. I found the captain."   
"Andrea. Get me away from this robot!"   
Andrea found them. Kyle had wrapped up Jim's wounds.   
"It was the cadet, Kep."   
"I know. I fought him and won. He's tied up now."   
"Put the engines on a higer speed. Take short cuts."   
Andrea nodded.   
"Kyle help the captain get to the docctor's office."   
Kyle nodded and Andrea returned to above deck. She increased the speed of the ship and changed the direction slightly. Avioding the pretty sights, just a quick way back to the Monstressor Spaceport.   
Andrea went to her hammock and slept. _ Why does every day have to have some bloody adventure? _   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Reveiw please!   
Till my phone dies of cancer,   
Elvenwolf 


	27. Who are you?

Hey all,   
I do not own Captain Amelia or Jim or any other Treasure Planet character I may refer to. They are Disney's and I respect that.   
I do own.... Andrea, David, Mandy, Kep, Terry, Cadet Hurlt, Cadet Katherine Starth, Colonel Fredrick, and the cadets. Also Heather, Mary, Admiral Cangot, Chad Chain, George, Chris Helen, Commander Trian, Commander Werek and whoever else. Ah right, Kyle and Graeme Fryold. Others?   
Disclaimer: Elina is not mine. She is treasureplanet-gurl's and I respect that. I have persmission.   
  
Well, thnaks to all,   
Hope ya like it!   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Andrea stirred in her sleep and rolled over. She was not even half awake but noticed the ship's usual hum was different. More powerful.   
"ANDREA!"   
Andrea fell out of the hammock in shock.   
"Elina, you have three seconds to give me coffee or else I will..."   
Elina smiled remembering the last time. She had been dragged along on Andrea's family vacation. They had thier cabin with Mandy and Terry. They had yelled and woken her up. She had threwn all three of them in the lake and proceeded to go back to sleep.   
"Ha think I would have forgotten?"   
Elina handed Andrea a coffee cup. Andrea took it, glared and took a sip.   
"Its cold!"   
"No, its not!"   
Elina grabbed it and took a sip. She threw it at Andrea, who got splashed but caught the cup.   
"That scorched my throat!"   
Andrea grinned and drained the cup.   
"Tasty."   
"Weirdo!"   
"You're the weirdo. So why did you wake me up? Just to splash coffee on me?"   
"You made me scorch my throat!"   
"No, I didn't that was your choice. So what's up?"   
"Go up and see."   
Andrea pushed Elina out of the way and grinned. Elina shrugged it off and they walked up.   
"Amazing!"   
"Tell me about it. It came by this morning. I was on watch when some lazy buggers were sleeping." She threw Andrea a dirty look, Andrea grinned back. "Anyways pulled up right side us. I ran for the captain who came immediately. Once she saw the ship, she just smiled and said not to worry. She told me to wake you, did some fancy tricks and stamped the on the deck twice. Some girl appeared younger than us and took her below."   
The ship before them was pure black, hardly a scuff mark on it. It was rather like the Legacy but built for speed and not defenses. The sails were a navy blue and any metal showing was all silver.   
"This is an awesome ship. Wanna take a look around?"   
"Nope. Captain told me to stay on ship and keep **others** here too.   
"Others meaning David?"   
"Don't play stupid Andrea."   
"I know but that ship is awesome. So whose the captain?"   
"No idea. Haven't seen them."   
"Creepy."   
"You know you look great with coffee on your shirt, Andrea."   
"Shut up Elina."   
"No, it really suits you. I should spill coffee on you more often."   
"**Elina**."   
"But I would avoid having my throat scorched. Yes, next time I'm just going to throw it at you. Imagine a bucketful of coffee. You, drenched in coffee."   
Andrea sprang at Elina and they fought for awhile. They fought in boredom mostly. Hardly any of the cadets were there. Finally they broke apart, grinnning.   
"Alrigth, tie for now Andrea."   
"I could beat you with one hand tied behind my back."   
"I'm not going to fall for that."   
"Dang."   
They turned as Amelia appeared eith another cascona. She was dressed like her ship. Black pants with black leather boots. T-shirt, v-neck that was a navy blue. All her jewelery was silver.   
She sprang over the gap between the legacy and her ship easily. She studied her surroundings.   
"This ship hasn't changed. I never saw the full extent of the damage caused by it, but you repaired it almost the same. No extra precautions."   
"I resent that. You still have cheek. There is so some changes."   
The captain grinned and walked over to Andrea, purposefully.   
"Look at this. The little girl, I remember. She's sure changed. Is there more of them? I mean other than the other three."   
"No."   
Amelia crossed her arms and glared.   
"Shame, truly is."   
"Oh, and what about your love life, Miss high and mighty?"   
The captain grinned again and said nothing. Only Amelia could see the gleam in her eye.   
Andrea chose that moment to step in.   
"M'am. May I ask as to how you know Captain Amelia?"   
"I don't just know her. I know you, too. Andrea, proud, justly. A replica of her mother, yet modernized."   
"I have never said that!"   
"Yet she is. Nice name too. Suits her though, as you, I wish it didn't."   
Amelia nodded, gravely. Andrea knew what they were tlaking about, or she hoped she had an idea.   
"M'am, you haven't answered my question."   
"I didn't did I? All well's that ends well. A few of my crew told me you were gazing at my ship. Would you like to see it?"   
Andrea in her excitement didn't notice the captain had cleverly avoided the question. Elina saw it in a second but decided the captain might have her reaosns. And did it really matter? Just a friend of the captain.   
"Come on Elina!"   
Elina sighed and followed. Other cadets were waking up now and came out to see the ship. They gasped and murmered about it. Andrea noticed this. _They must know about the ship. I'll ask them later. _   
"This ship is my pride and joy. If anything ever hapneed to it, I would astoundly kill all involved."   
"Whats is it's name?"   
"Black Rose. Simple, but I rather like it."   
This naming of the ship caused more mummerings. They nodded and looked eager.   
"It seems Captain Amelia, that your crew already knows me. Care to name me? Any of you?"   
The captain looked pleased and jumped up onto the railing to face the crowd. Some of her crew had appeared. Ordinary looking humans but their ears were pointed.   
"I don't like this much attention though I am famous throughout this galaxy. Partly because of my childhood and partly for what I chose as a crew. They are people the same as you and I. They are my friends and not creatures. One insult and you'll be out for a week. I rather don't care for the Navy though I work for them. They know exactly what I think of them."   
They nodded and someone yelled and they clapped.   
"So name me as I am!"   
The yelled out.   
"Captain Deya, of the Black Rose, friend of the elves, vampires and 'wolves!"   
"Thankyou!"   
Deya's crew began to change. vampires with huge wings appeared, werewolves appeared and the elves became taller and in their more slimmer shape. The vampires and elves ears stayed the same but the werewolves became wolve's ears yet still rather pointy.   
The cadets grinnned and Jim appeared from the stateroom and stared at the ship rather stunned. He recognized it. He looked around for her and saw her. He ran right up to her and hugged her.   
Everyone stared.   
  
_ Who the hell is this captain?_   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Not much of a cliffhanger but ya.   
You read the others, it gives it away.   
Anyhoo,   
Till the book comes out that I want and the cover makes sense which it doesn't,   
Elvenwolf 


	28. Small War

Hey all,   
I do not own Captain Amelia or Jim or any other Treasure Planet character I may refer to. They are Disney's and I respect that.   
I do own.... Andrea, David, Mandy, Kep, Terry, Cadet Hurlt, Cadet Katherine Starth, Colonel Fredrick, and the cadets. Also Heather, Mary, Admiral Cangot, Chad Chain, George, Chris Helen, Commander Trian, Commander Werek and whoever else. Ah right, Kyle and Graeme Fryold. Others?   
Disclaimer: Elina is not mine. She is treasureplanet-gurl's and I respect that. I have permission.   
  
Goddessofthestarz : Okay.. Thanks. I tohught it was quite obvious but i guess you all want to know what happens next. Alright. Here's your chapter.   
  
treasureplanet-gurl : Thanks!   
  
lyle Mcfarland : Are you getting bored of these stories? Woot is my word bythe way. you stole it. See you in court.   
  
Alright, so don't really care. But if I grow taller than you, you'll be in trouble then. I won't get any taller! Waaaahhh!   
Alright one of my last updates for awhile because I'm going on vacvation. Some people like lyle stress me out. Back on July thirteenth and hoping fora tons of reveiws to greet me!   
And if he tells you my birthday I'll personally skin him.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Andrea stared at Jim huggging her. How could he? How did he know her?   
Kyle came and stod beside Andrea.   
"Andrea why is Jim hugging her?"   
"I don't know why Kyle, but I'm going to find out."   
The one being hugged was rather stunned and waited for him to talk.   
"I missed you."   
"Yes well did you have to throw away all your Captain's diginity?"   
"It's worth it."   
"Yes, in front of a bunch of cadets."   
Jim let go of her.   
Deya raised an eyebrow at him, stepped down and smoothed her shirt.   
"Captain Hawkins, that was rather annoying."   
Jim gave her a puppy dog look and Deya shook her head.   
"Don't try that with me, James Hawkins. I feel sorry for your mother."   
Jim continued and Morph flew to him making the same face with his own.   
"Thats horrible, you know that? Its horrible!"   
Deya could feel her heart melting.   
Andrea strod forward with a scowl on her face.   
Kyle followed timidly behind.   
  
"So whats on your grand mind now, Hawkins?"   
"Want me to answer that?"   
"That was a rhetorical question. You should have known that, cabin boy."   
"May I ask, Captain Hawkins how you know this Captain Deya?"   
"Oh look, authority. She is a little you, Amelia. Sorry. You haven't told her. Let me rephrase that. Auntie Amelia."   
"Auntie?"   
Deya grinned.   
"Get it, little cousin?"   
"I suggest if you want to conitnue this conversation, Deya. I suggest you head to my stateroom."   
"Alright Captain. You still haven't got that dismissal line do you?"   
The trooped into the stateroom. Amanda, David and Terry were playing cards.   
"Deya!"   
They all yelled, jumped up and hugged her.   
Deya grinned.   
"Hey brats. Guess you ain't brats anymore."   
"How do you know her?" Andrea demanded of Terry.   
"Duh, she's our cousin. She comes and visits us sometimes. Don't you remember?"   
"No?"   
"Right you're always off at that camp with Elina."   
"I feel dissed little cousin. Ditching me for a camp?"   
Deya questioned Andrea, who felt her face burn. Deya had a way of putting her down and dissing her.   
"Lay off will you Deya?"   
Jim came to Andrea's defense.   
"Alright, alright."   
Deya smiled at JIm raising an eyebrow.   
"Dont tell me. Your favourite one of the lot?"   
"I don't pick favourites, Deya."   
"Don't worry, I'm just jealous."   
This left the four children confused. Ameia understood compltely as did Jim and Deya.   
"I am heading to Montresser, avoiding the pretty sights. As you seem to be."   
"I thought it could be best to end this crazy journey."   
Deya nodded.   
"I will meet you at the docks then."   
Andrea jumped in.   
"This ship is one of the fastest. There's no way you could beat its speed!"   
"Watch me, little cousin. I take that challenge."   
Jim looked sad.   
"Go with her, Hawkins, if you're going to mourn the whole time."   
"Really?"   
"Yes, go on. Get out of my sight before I regret it!"   
"Come on, cabin boy. The captain's mad. Thanks, Amelia. We'll hang out on Montresser eh?"   
"Yes, yes."   
Deya and Jim ran out and jumped onto her ship. Terry and the rest ran after them. As soon as Deya landed on her ship she shouted orders. Her crew moved quickly and silently. Andrea came out to watch. Deya's ship was amazing but no way she could beat the Legacy.   
Amelia sighed and watched. Deya would show Andrea up and continue doing it, until Andrea lost her smart mouth attitude. Amelia knew better than to interfere. Deya would turn on her too. And having Deya on your bad side isn't good. But she couldn't let this go to far.   
Deya ship rumbled dangerously. The crew took no notice. They turned and stood looking at the cadets.   
The cadets stared back, waiting.   
The ship began to slowly pass them. Deya was standing proudly ehr eyes focused on Andrea, a triumphant smile on her face. The ship passed them gaining more speed. The crew hardly moved.   
Jim was beside Deya, waving to the cadets.   
As they were past and slightly ahead, Deya yelled.   
"How do you like that little cousin!?"   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Well that was plainly boring and wwasn't that good,   
Oh well.   
Till exams are over,   
Elvenwolf 


	29. Amanda's Star

Hey all,   
I do not own Captain Amelia or Jim or any other Treasure Planet character I may refer to. They are Disney's and I respect that.   
I do own.... Andrea, David, Mandy, Kep, Terry, Cadet Hurlt, Cadet Katherine Starth, Colonel Fredrick, and the cadets. Also Heather, Mary, Admiral Cangot, Chad Chain, George, Chris Helen, Commander Trian, Commander Werek and whoever else. Ah right, Kyle and Graeme Fryold. Others?   
Disclaimer: Elina is not mine. She is treasureplanet-gurl's and I respect that. I have permission.   
  
Goddessofthestarz : Thanks!   
  
treasureplanet-gurl : Thanks! have fun on your vacation!   
  
lyle Mcfarland : You worry way too much.. Like way too much... Thanks!   
(I am not thanking you for worrying, I am thanking you for reveiwing!)   
  
Anything else?   
  
------------------------------------------------------   
  
Andrea watched the Black Rose disappear. She scowled.   
"Andrea, lighten up!"   
"Elina, why should I?"   
"Cause Deya's famous for her attitude." Kat came over.   
"So? She was so mean?"   
"You're her cousin, Andrea. Haven't you heard about her lifestyle? Its amazing she turned out this nice!"   
"No, I haven't do tell."   
Elina shrugged.   
"Love to but I have work to do."   
"I'll tell it."   
"Cadet Starth! Aren't you on cooking today?"   
"Damn! Sorry Andrea."   
Kat went below deck. Elina followed.   
Andrea wasn't to give up so easily. She knew they both would have told her but they did have work. She wished she was being trained. It would be alot more entertaining.   
"I know."   
Andrea searched the ship and found Kyle in the long boats.   
"Kyle. Do you know anything about Captain Deya?"   
Kyle nodded.   
"Yes. Though she isn't mentally processed into me, meaning the chip doesn't say anything about her, I know a fair bit."   
"How?"   
"Deya does alot of work for the Navy but she always returns to Cressian where her dead family is."   
"So thats why you know so much. Because you read papers about her and such. Do you know the story? Of why she knows Jim?"   
Kyle nodded and examined the long boat. Andrea sighed and sat down.   
"Deya went on the Treasure Plaent voyage. As you know the story blah blah blah. But the part that was amazing was down sized. JIm went out on this make shift surfer he and Silver made. The ship followed, your father steering."   
Andrea grinned remembering hearing what her mother thought of her father's ship driving.   
"Anyways, Jim's board failed him and Deya went after him on a board she had brought with her. She told him to take her board. Her board wouldn't support both of them. She let herself fall as he went on to save the ship. All he saw was a flash of green light."   
"So why isn't she dead?"   
"No one knows except her. Actually I think Jim does, but if he does he's never told."   
"Wierd. Something to find out."   
"I wouldn't bother. She came into the shop one time. reporters hounding her. She gave a few bloody noses and I think broke ones leg. They asked ehr and repeated it. She gave no answers and proceeded to browse. She bought a surfer, jumped on it and flew out ofthe shop, the reporters still following."   
Andrea nodded.   
"Kyle, how long before we land?"   
"About five hours. For Deya, two."   
Andrea snarled slightly and left Kyle. She found ehrself going towards Kep.   
"Hey Kep."   
"Andrea! Get me out of here!"   
Andrea sat down out of his reach even though he was chained up.   
"Why?"   
"Because I'll leave you alone after this!"   
"What about my mother?"   
"You're a smart one Andrea."   
"No, I'm witty and sarcastic!"   
"Shame Kep, you would have done fine had you kept your head down."   
"I had to! I was forced to! Now that this is over, and I go to jail for a year, I'll get out and try to straighten up my life."   
"I'm not falling for this."   
"Okay, so most of it was my desicion. But I was asked to do it. I want you to speak at my trial."   
"Ya sure."   
"Really?"   
"Yes, against you!"   
"I need you to defend me!"   
"I can't! You hurt my friends!"   
"You could do both?"   
"I know. I guess I will, Kep. You owe me big time!"   
"You can say that what I did is true, but tell them about me. Or what you knew of me."   
"I still know you and can beat you at cards anyday!"   
Kep nodded.   
"I'm not giving you my full word. Too dangerous. Umm, going now."   
Andrea left, leaving a rather stunned Kep. As soon as she was out of sight and earshot,s he leaned against the wall.   
"How could I do that? Help a pirate out?   
But Andrea knew. She had seen the decent side of Kep, and wanted him to succeed.   
Andrea shook her head and continued on, searching around the ship.   
  
Amanda was rather bored out of her mind. She had spent her last two hours with her two siblings. One with David, going on and on about the stars.   
Terry on the other hand, played cards and talked about books.   
Amanda had stolen the cards and was thinking of burning them. Even better was that they had different books on the as a design.   
Amanda ripped a card up, slowly relishing the sound. She couldn't stand to be on this ship much longer. It was so pointless.   
Amanda jumped up as her mother appeared.   
"Oh Mumsy?"   
Amelia rolled her eyes. This was one of Amanda's ways of being rebelious.   
"Yes Amanda?"   
"When do I get to get off of this boring poitnles and stupid ship?"   
"I know you're still mad about the competition."   
"Of course I am! Dad would've taken me!"   
"Your father has no idea about surfers. He would never let you surf if he saw you."   
"Carl would have come with me!"   
"And you know how I feel about Carl."   
Amelia's tone suggested the end of the conversation but Amanda wasn't about to give up.   
"So what?"   
"Amanda, can you survive five more hours on this ship? Five?"   
"No! I wanted to go on.."   
"Amanda will you give it up? So you couldn't go to one competition. Its not the end of the world!"   
Amanda glared. Amelia left. She hadn't come downstairs to pick a fight.   
Amanda continued ripping up the cards.   
  
Andrea passed her mother who was looking perplexed. Andrea noticed something else but held the fact in her mind.   
Andrea came down the stairs to see Amanda looking furious and was ripping up cards.   
"Amanda, what up?"   
"Mom."   
Andrea knew better than to press the situation. She had tried that before.   
"You wanna go surfing?"   
"How? I brought my board but what about you?"   
"I bought one awhile ago. Come on."   
They proceeded to find the boards and prepare. Then Andrea grew bored of waiting and set off. Amanda not to be outdone followed her. They flew away from the ship and its gravitational pull.   
"So what did you do all morning Amanda?"   
"Listened to David go on about some star that was going to explode and Terry about some "amazing' author. How do you manage to listen to them?"   
Andrea could always listen to her siblings talk.   
"I'm a listener. It's how I learn."   
"So how come you could never listen in school?"   
"Har, har."   
Andrea sped up her board and flipped it.   
Amanda not to be outdone did a double.   
"Look an asteriod belt!"   
"Bet you I can do a better grind!"   
Amanda raced ahead and grinded her board on the asteriod.   
Andrea did the same on another. They swerved the asteriods trying to out do eahco ther with tricks.   
Suddenly they were out of the asteriod belt.   
"Awww."   
Amanda sulked. She lookd over to Andrea who had wide eyes and looked petrified.   
"Andrea, what's up? You like like Terry when she first went on a board."   
"Amanda, did you listen to David when he talked about the exploding star?"   
"Ya, a bit. He said it was in the west near the ship."   
"Amanda perhaps you should learn to listen. Run!"   
Andrea turned her board and sped out of there.   
Amanda looked to the west to see the star exploding. Sher turned her board and followed Andrea.   
Andrea stopped.   
"Amanda, we can't get through!"   
"What!?"   
"Look the belt's gotten tighter! We'll never make it. Our only option is to skim along the belt."   
"What!"   
"Skim along the belt. I'll go below, you go high. If you find a spot go through."   
Andrea turned her board and sped downwards. Amanda went upwards.   
Andrea felt her fear grow and it suddenly subsided. She couldn't let herself freak out. She could feel the heat of star now.   
Amanda foudn it. Perfect spot.   
"Andrea!"   
Amanda stopped. Andrea was too low for it.   
Andrea looked up. Amanda had found a spot.   
"GO THROUGH!" Andrea yelled.   
Amadna could feel tears running down her face and went through. She flew right to the ship and reached it easily.   
"MOM! MOM!"   
Amanda jumped off the board letting it crash.   
She ran up to the stateroom.   
"MOM!"   
Amelia came out.   
"What now Amanda?"   
"Its Andrea! She's in trouble!"   
"If she played a trick and your pride is wounded, get over it."   
Amanda burned at the words.   
"No Mom! DAVID!"   
David appeared.   
"Yes?"   
"There's that star thingy exploding out to the west right?"   
"Yes, I was hoping.."   
"Never mind that. Mom Andrea's right by the star! She's trapped by the asteriod belt."   
"Bloody hell."   
Amanda and David were stunned to hear their mother swear.   
"Well, we must go help her!"   
"But we can't!"   
"What do you mean David?"   
"We go close to it, we all die."   
"Can we take out a long boat?"   
"Nope. The belt's too tight."   
"So all we can do is hope."   
  
Andrea was now terrified. She was avoiding melting rock missiles. She looked helplessly at the "belt" which showed no opening. No one could help her either.   
This kept up for an hour. She was surprised she wasn't dead yet. She was faint and had many gashes. She felt glued to the surfer. It would be ncie to give up.   
She sped up the board. It had great source of energy. Solar. sher wanted to laugh. I'm still alive because the star is blowing up and giving off light, which was keeping herself from being melted.   
"Girl you alright? How long you been doing this?"   
Andrea felt someone grab her board and her. As she was lifted onto a boat she lost conscious.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
And thats all I can think of,   
Would this be called a cliff hanger?   
Till the world turns purple,   
Elvenwolf 


	30. Captain Cat

Hey all,   
I do not own Captain Amelia or Jim or any other Treasure Planet character I may refer to. They are Disney's and I respect that.   
I do own.... Andrea, David, Mandy, Kep, Terry, Cadet Hurlt, Cadet Katherine Starth, Colonel Fredrick, and the cadets. Also Heather, Mary, Admiral Cangot, Chad Chain, George, Chris Helen, Commander Trian, Commander Werek and whoever else. Ah right, Kyle and Graeme Fryold. Others?   
Disclaimer: Elina is not mine. She is treasureplanet-gurl's and I respect that. I have permission.   
  
treasureplanet-gurl : Yay! You were first to review chapter 28! lol! Thanks!   
  
Couldn't leave you all with that cliff hanger now could I?   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
"She should be back by now!" Amelia said while pacing outside on the deck.   
Kat and Elina were nearby. The had their heads down and were close to tears.   
Amanda was consoling Terry, while David had a telescope focused on the star's explosion.   
"Its been an hour!"   
The cadets were sitting in groups of three or more, silently.   
  
"She'll be alright won't she?" Amelia said desperately.   
No one answered her.   
  
------------------------------------------   
  
"Poor girl. She looks exhausted. I wonder how she got into that mess?"   
"She looks familar."   
"Where was she found, Mike?"   
"She was flying close to an asteriod belt. I think she was trying to get through. Her ship must have been on the other side."   
"Lucky she isn't dead."   
"Tis true."   
Andrea stirred pushing the blackness from her eyes.   
"Look the girl is waking!"   
"Is she Vicky?"   
Andrea heard footsteps moving around the room. She opened her eyes.   
"Are you alright?"   
"Mmmmmmmm..."   
"She can't speak. Poor thing."   
Andrea was surrounded by an odd assportment of aliens Most were half human, half animal. The woman beside her was a pretty Hurkino with black ears, tail and hair.   
"Vicky, go get her some water and tell the crew she's awake."   
"Stop calling me Vicky!"   
Footsteps faded away. Andrea moved her ears and winced in pain.   
"Ah, don't do that."   
"Hey girl! I'm Mike!"   
A half human, half snae appeared. Andrea tried to move away and realized she couldn't move.   
"She tried to move!"   
"Mike, are you scaring her?"   
"Don't be afraid of me. Only thing harmful about me is my bad jokes." Mike said to Andrea.   
Andrea tried to smile.   
"Hey, you tried to smile! See Kathy she's not afraid of me!"   
"Oh what ever you horrible serpent. Oh no."   
Andrea could hear thundering foot steps. She was afraid.   
"The girl sent them all down here! They'll overwhelm her!"   
Vicky appeared with the water.   
"Happy?"   
"You're in for it, Victoria."   
A crew appeared. Females led the group.   
"Oh dear."   
"Can we see her, Kathy?"   
"And I thought the Captain would want to first."   
They all murmered to each other. Even though Andrea couldn't see them, because she was lying down and she couldn't move her neck.   
"So get out of here. Until the Captain sees her nothing goes."   
They muttered angrily and left.   
Andrea spoke.   
"Whose,, whose the.. the.."   
"The captain? I'll let her tell you herself."   
"Where?"   
"Where are you? Captain will tell you that also."   
"But.."   
"I'm banned from telling you. So are Vicky and Mike."   
"Like I would bother."   
"Oh go bug someone else, Victoria."   
Mike came over to Andrea.   
"I suppose we should try to get her to move, eh?   
"Don't push her."   
"Up and at 'em."   
"She needs a name."   
Andrea searched for her name and realized she had no idea who she was. She began to panic.   
She started to shake.   
"Kathy!"   
Kathy came over.   
"What's wrong, honey?"   
Kathy took Andrea up in her arms and held her close.   
"Its alright. Shush. You're okay."   
Andrea calmed down but her eyes remained terrified.   
"I.. I... don't.. know.. know... who... I.. I.. I.. am..." She managed to say, stuttering. Her lips felt like they hadn't been used in years. Numb and cold.   
"Its alright."   
"Well have to call her something."   
"Once she's up and about, the crew will find a name for her. They always do. No one hardly keeps their own name here."   
Mike nodded in agreement.   
  
-------------------------------------------------   
  
"Its been days, Captain. You have to report this."   
"You want me to report that my daughter is lost."   
Elina didn't press her. She didn't blame Amelia for believing Andrea had to be alive. Elina wanted Andrea to be alive, but there was no way she could have survived on a surf board for this long without food. She also wanted Captain Hawkins to be here because he knew how to tell the Captain.   
They had landed on Montresser and graduated. Elina and Kat were hanging around the ship along with other newly graduated cadets hoping for a job. Amelia only left the ship once. Jim had been informed but he had been to busy.   
"Hawkins will never see his ship, eh Kat? Only Andrea knew where it is."   
"Correction, knows not knew." Amelia said automatically.   
Elina's smiling face faded away.   
"What ever you say Captain."   
Amelia was silent. She had wanted all of her children together to tell them, but they would figure it out soon.   
Jim showed up in the room, Deya behind him.   
"Andrea's lost?"   
'"Yes. Nice of you to show up. I had Elina tell you four days ago."   
"My little cuz. Lost." Deya's face saddened.   
"Yes, so I propose we go find her."   
Deya looked over to Elina and Kat.   
"Well, where did you last see her?"   
Elina grabbed Deya's arm and dragged her out of the room.   
"Listen to me. Andrea went surfing with Amanda. A star exploded and the asteriod belt trapped them. Amanda found a spot but Andrea couldn't get through. Amelia believes Andrea is still alive trying to get through. Its been five days. She couldn't be alive on that surfer."   
Deya nodded slowly, and tears formed at the corner of her eyes.   
"Then I'll take my ship and go with her."   
"Its crazy, madness! I was Andrea's best friend! I miss her too! How do you think I feel? I want to believe that Andrea is alive but the truth slaps me in the face!"   
"Amelia needs some one to support her. Or she'll fall. You must come to show her you still have hope."   
"Kat and I lost that four days ago!"   
"I know, but it'll help her take the pain."   
Elina nodded.   
"Then we fly."   
  
---------------------------------   
  
Andrea could talk easily now. She had no idea who she was, but she was meeting the captain today and was rather excited. Mike had gone on and on about how great the captain was.   
"Missy, come on. You better get up there."   
Andrea nodded to Mike. He was a great guy, really. Who ever said snakes were evil? Mike was harmless.   
Andrea made her way to above deck. The ship was black and shined. One of the crew members, a rare white Hurkino came over.   
"There you are! Cap'ns been waiting!"   
"I'm sorry."   
"She'll forgive, ye."   
Andrea was ushered up and into the stateroom. She gazed around her eyes adjusting to the darkness.   
"So, this is she. The girl Kathy goes on about."   
Andrea nodded.   
"Whats your name?"   
Andrea peered into the darkness. Though she could see in the dark, she could hardly see the captain.   
"I don't know m'am. I don't remember anything."   
"So you do have amnesia. To your left."   
Andrea looked to her left and saw her board.   
"This is mine! I remember it!"   
Andrea ran over to it and picked it up.   
"Anything else?"   
Andrea stared at the board.   
"A robot's face. A belt of rocks. There was something I was trying to do."   
"Well thats good. A small start."   
"May I ask who you are, Captian?"   
The Captian chuckled.   
"I am Heather Grean."   
Andrea nodded.   
"You wouldn't know me. I've seen you before, I'm afraid to tell you what I'm called by the world. You might work for the Navy. This puts my ship in danger."   
"You're pirates?"   
"So, you do have a brain. I thought you might be a parrot. Does the word pirate birng soemthing back to you?"   
"I fought with pirates. I set the ship on fire, I was injured. Somebody told me to... Somebody."   
"That's good. I think whatever you remember, you promise not to report to the Navy?"   
"You saved me."   
"The crew saved you."   
Andrea could see the Captain now.   
"No, you did. The last thing I saw was you."   
"So perhaps I did."   
"I could never tell. You saved my life. You've kept me on your ship."   
"I'll get you home again."   
"You will?"   
"Yes."   
The captain stepped into the light. Her right cheek had a huge scar going down from it. Her left ear was shredded at the tips. She wore black boots, black shirt, black shorts. Andrea could see a huge scar running down her leg. She had peircing dark green eyes.   
She had an expectant look on her face that changed to surprise.   
"I thought you would wince. Most do."   
"Why? They're just battle wounds."   
"This ship is called Fire Dragon. I'm called Captain Cat. Stupid, but that's what the crew named me. They didn't like Heather."   
"Yes, Captain.   
"Well, thats all for now. I am looking forward to what they name you."   
Andrea nodded.   
"When you recover more of your strength, I expect you to help with the crew."   
Andrea nodded.   
"Yes m'am."   
"Its your lingo that makes me suspicious of you, but you gave me your word. I'll hold you to it."   
"Yes, captain."   
"Alright, run off now. Take your board with you, but no flying alright?"   
"Yes m'am." Andrea turned and left.   
Cat smiled. The girl knew ships. She would be good. If they never found out where she came from, she could stay here. Even if they do she mgiht put up a fight giving up the girl.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Deya sighed. She jumped the gap between the two ships easily but with no extra effort. She made her way over to Amelia.   
"Aunt?"   
Amelia seemed to be in her own world.   
"Aunt Amelia? Captain?"   
"Hmm, what now?" Her eyes hadn't focused but she responded.   
"We should give up this search. Its been two weeks. Over the mandatory mark."   
"I know, Deya. But I just can't..."   
"You have to Amelia. Andrea is gone."   
"No she isn't!"   
"Amelia, there's no way she could have survived. it wasn't your fault. It was just a tragic accident."   
"But Deya, she just can't be."   
"I'm afraid she is."   
Deya sighed. Amelia had covered her ears and gone into her own world again.   
  
--------------------------------------------------   
  
Sky blinked and stretched. She fell out of the hammock and landed silently. She made her way to the upper deck.   
Only Victoria was up. Victoria didnt like her for some reason.   
"Well Sky dragon, how did you sleep?"   
Sky hadn't slept well at all. Faces kept coming to her and talking. She had no idea how they were. She had been anedm Sky and Dragon was added because of the captain's lost first mate, Dragon. Supposively she looked just like her.   
"Okay. How about you?"   
"Fine. So did you remember anything else, amnesia girl?"   
"No."   
"Aww. Poor little Sky dragon. With her fancy crew name. The only one she knows."   
Sky didn't respond. She knew better than to pick a fight. Victoria picked fights because the crew liked Sky.   
"Vicky? What are you doing?"   
Cat appeared. She didn't look happy.   
"Just talking to Sky."   
"Well leave Sky dragon alone. Go find something else to do. Sky, come here."   
"There's two ships near here. Been there for about a week or two."   
Sky nodded.   
"One's called the Legacy."   
"I don't know anything about that. Wasn't it the ship that went to Treasure Planet?"   
"Yes, the other is Black Rose."   
Sky's mind swiveled. She went through pctures and memories and saw.   
"Captain Deya! Deya of the Black Rose!"   
"Yes. You know of her?"   
"She's my cousin!"   
"She used to be my first mate. We fought and she left. Her ship is a pirate ship, though. The Navy thinks she had it specially made. She did, by pirates."   
"Deya didn't like me, but she knew the Captain somehow."   
"Captain? Captain who?"   
"I don't know."   
"Very well. We shall wait a week and see if the Navy comes up with anything about a lost girl. If not, we ignore the ships."   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Well, this may be my last update for awhile but I hope not!   
Till my exams end,   
Elvenwolf 


	31. Sky Dragon

Hey all,   
I do not own Captain Amelia or Jim or any other Treasure Planet character I may refer to. They are Disney's and I respect that.   
Okay I'm shortening the lists to ones I care about.   
I own Andrea, Amanda, David, and Terry.   
The cadets I own are Kat and Kep.   
Captains: Cat, Deya, Helen Jurden.   
Commanders: Werek and Trian.   
Robots: Kyle- Kempt, Yammering, Linguist, Electronic.   
Others; Chad Chain and Graeme Fryold   
Disclaimer: Elina is not mine. She is treasureplanet-gurl's and I respect that. I have permission.   
treasureplanet-gurl : I like how Andrea is being sued again and like seeing her written in you and your friends stories. Thanks for all your reveiws!   
lyle Mcfarland : Thank you for all of your reveiws. I give you credit for Kyle.   
  
Anything else? Tell me?   
  
Oh and any mistakes are part of the artisticness of writing. Its reality.   
Actually, I'm sorry for all the mistakes I do. I hope they don't ruin anyone's reading.   
  
Okay, enough of me talking. Onwards. I need a new word.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------   
  
Deya took the liberty of making the call to the Navy herself. She spent an hour explaining to them. She forced herself to keep explaining, wanting to hang up and pretend this wasn't real.   
  
Kyle was depressed. David finally had yelled at him that Andrea was dead. Kyle knew david was jsut unhappy and didn't want to admit it. Kyle didn't either.   
He had no one to play with. Then he thought of an idea.   
"Elina! Kat!"   
Elina looked up and saw Kyle. Elina had no patience for the robot. Kat gazed at the robot, but made no motion to admit that she heard him.   
"Wanna play cards?"   
Elina nodded. "Sure. Come on Kat."   
Kat didn't move.   
"Kat? Come play with us!"   
Elina sighed and went over to Kat.   
"Kat? Kat? Come play."   
Kat moved slowly over. Kyle dealt the cards happily.   
"Crazy eights!"   
"Crazy. Kyle should be Krazy, what ever."   
Kat gave a weird laugh at Elina's statement,   
Elina nodded. That was one of the few times in the past week, kat had responded to anything. elina amde bad jokes hoping to get Kat to do something.   
Elina picked up her cards and made Kat hold hers.   
"Diamonds."   
Elina played and ended up playing for Kat too. Kat sat beside Elina, her head on Elina's shoulder doing nothing.   
Finally Elina couldn't handle card playing.   
"Kyle, I cna't play anymore and Kat isn't even playing."   
"One more game, please?"   
Elina lost it.   
"Take you're freaking cards and find somebody else to bug!"   
Kyle picked up the cards and walked away.   
  
Kyle wasn't about to give up. He found Amanda.   
"Wanna play?"   
"Okay. You're an anonying robot that squeaks and can never shut up."   
"What is this game?"   
"Game of insults!"   
"Well, umm, you're an annoying racer, with a bad attitude?"   
"Ya, well you're a neat freak and a fun sucker!"   
"I resent that!"   
"Sure you do. You would."   
Kyle now freaked out, backed away slowly and left.   
  
Kyle still wanted something to do. He kept thinking about Andrea and feeling sad.   
Kyle found Terry, reading. She had a stack of books beside her. Also a dictionary, supposively for what words she didn't know.   
"Hi Terry. Wanna do something?"   
"How about you read this Kyle? Its nice to have information in the chips you get but learning things is always good."   
"Learning from a fantasy novel?"   
"What ever. Do you want to read it or not?"   
"Yes."   
Kyle took the book named Dragon's Back Tower. He started to read it and found it extremely boring. He flipped to the back and read it out loud.   
"The dragon, having saved her life, laid down his head and died. She would follow in his footsteps and remember him forever."   
"You just told me the ending! Jerk!"   
Terry threw the dictionary at Kyle. Kyle screamed dropped the book, and ran away.   
  
Kyle sighed. He had just made almost everyone mad.   
"David, wanna talk about history?"   
David nodded and they got into a war about some old famous commander.   
  
--------------------------------------------------   
  
Sky flew around on her board but stayed near the ship as she ahd been told to. It was so boring. It sucked not knowing anything about how you were.   
Sky landed and wandered around and found Mike.   
"Its been 6 days, Sky. If you don't know anything about the ships over there, we leave."   
"Do you now anything about them?"   
"Not that I am allowed to tell you."   
"Oh. Can you tell me anything about Deya. I did remember her!"   
"Little dragon, its not for me to say, cat's banned anyoen from talking about her."   
"Why?"   
"I'm not answering that. Let's play cards."   
Mike dealt.   
"What game?"   
"Crazy eights my favourite."   
"Crazy eights."   
Sky's mind whirled.   
"KYLE! Elina, Kat!"   
"What?"   
"Kyle's game was Crazy eights. he didn't like poker. He made Elina and Kat play. It was hard on Elina. She didn't have much patience with him. Not that I blamed her. And she would much rather play poker anyday."   
"What did they look like?"   
"I don't know. I only rememberd their names. They were people I knew really well though."   
Mike nodded.   
"Well play for now. Perhaps you'll remember something else."   
  
Later on Mike was on watch and he met Kathy and Cat.   
"Mike! I hear she remembered something else today."   
"She did. Someone named Kyle who liekd Crzy eights and two others, Elina and Kat. She said she kenw them really well. I'm guessig they were her friends. I really hope she doens't remember anything else, to say the truth."   
Kathy nodded.   
"She's a nice kid. Useful too. Knows ships really well."   
Cat put her say in. "Well, why can't we keep her? I think she would be good on this ship. My ship, my rules."   
The white Hurkino or a half human, half wolf jumped down.   
"I talked to her. Captain, let her stay. I liked her. She plays poker well too."   
Cat nodded.   
"Tomorrow we leave these sips and good riddance."   
"Dragon?"   
"Yes."   
"Well, what ever. Sky Dragon stays with us."   
And at Captain Cat's line the group departed.   
  
---------------------------------------------   
  
Deya gasped as she saw the ship nearby and recognized it.   
"Fire Dragon!"   
Deya ran itno Ameli'as stateroom where Amelia was looking at pictures.   
"FIRE DRAGON!" Deya yelled.   
Amelia looked up slowly. "What?"   
"Fire Dragon! Its a ship. Its been there for at least three weeks. Damn Captain Cat. I wonder."   
"You mean Captain cat of the Fire Dragon? Famous captain? Pirate Captain?" Amelia's voice was an edge of sharp steel.   
"Yes! Why is she here. I wonder is she heard about the fight. She'll have seen my ship and she won't be happy."   
Amelia nodded and returned to the pictures.   
  
Deya went outside and stared at the ship in the distance.   
"Dragon." She said softly.   
  
Elina was trying to get Kat to eat. Elina was still in grief but her mind was occupied off getting Kat's mind off grief.   
"Come on Kat. Whats one purp?"   
Kat spoke for once in a week.   
"Look at this. The bracelet. I remember Andrea getting lost in Town Square. Trying to find it. She was there."   
Realization dawned on Elina.   
"Kat, you're a genuis. If Andrea's still alive, she'll answer the bracelet."   
Kat smiled thne it faded.   
"They said she was dead."   
"Never mind that!" Elina took the braceelt and put it in call mode.   
"Now let's see if Andrea's around."   
  
-------------------------------------------   
  
Sky was by herslef in one of the lower decks.   
"Boring. Maybe I should find Kathy."   
She jumepd as her writch began to ring. She suddenly remembered the bracelet.   
"Kat gave this to me. Its a communicator."   
Sky turned it on and a holo of Elina showed up.   
"ANDREA! You're alive!" It yelled.   
Sky stared at it.   
"Andrea? I'm not Andrea. I'm Sky Dragon."   
"No, you are. You have to be."   
"Who are you?"   
"Its me, Andrea. Elina. Kat's here too."   
"Elina! I remembered you! And Kat too!"   
"Ya, we'll we rememebr you. So where are you?"   
"I can't tell you. I made a promise to the people who saved me."   
"Andrea, everyone thinks you're dead."   
"I may remember you but that doesn't make me Andrea. Its Sky Dragon!"   
"Okay, Sky calm down. You are alive and well right?"   
"Yes, but tomorrow, I'm leaving."   
"To where?"   
"They won't tell me."   
"Are you a prisoner?"   
"No, they treat me too nicely."   
"Sky? Where are you?" Mike called.   
"I have to go! Bye!"   
"Sky, Andrea wait!"   
Sky cut the link and went to meet Mike.   
  
---------------------------------------------------   
  
"Kat, she's alive! She's not dead!"   
Kat's face began to glow.   
"We have to tell the captain!"   
They stared at each other and then ran up yelling.   
"ANDREA'S NOT DEAD!"   
Everyone on the ship stared at them as they burst through the stateroom door.   
"Andrea's not dead!"   
"We have proof, we saw her!"   
Amelia stared at them and slowly stood up.   
"She's alive?"   
"Yes, Kat has a communication's bracelet and she had given one to Andrea. We used it and she answered."   
Deya came running in with Jim and Terry and the rest.   
"She's alive?"   
"Yes, but she thinks her name is Sky Dragon and won't tell us where she is. Said she'd be betraying who ever saved her."   
Jim spoke out. "Then she probably hads amnesia and she either gave herself a name or they gave her one."   
They all were excited and Deya said softly.   
"Pirates saved her."   
They all stared.   
"What do you mean Deya?"   
"Pirates saved her. Any Navy ship would have reported it and the name they gave her, is definately pirate. Even a merchant ship would have given her a nicer name."   
Elina nodded. "She didn't want to give them away. No Navy ship would have cared. Why protect them? Pirate."   
"So, shes alive. That's good. But how to find her is the next step."   
  
They nodded and set to work.   
  
--------------------------------------------------   
  
Sky waved good bye to the two ships as they disappeared.   
"Hey Sky, why wave to those ships?" Mike asked.   
"I just felt like it. It feel as if I'm losing something."   
"Ya, well you aren't." Cat appeared.   
"I respect the Captain of the Legacy but she's a stern one. Heard she was married or something though."   
"What's her name?"   
"Captain Amelia Randon. Amazggn captain has my respect but she hates pirates. Shame I rather like her character."   
Sky gasped.   
"What's up?"   
"She's my mother."   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Well, what you think of that?   
Till I try blue licorice ice cream,   
Elvenwolf 


	32. Greetings

Hey all,   
  
I'm back!!!!!   
  
I do not own Captain Amelia or Jim or any other Treasure Planet character I may refer to. They are Disney's and I respect that.   
Okay I'm shortening the lists to ones I care about.   
I own Andrea, Amanda, David, and Terry.   
The cadets I own are Kat and Kep.   
Captains: Cat, Deya and Helen Jurden.   
Commanders: Werek and Trian.   
Robots: Kyle- Kempt, Yammering, Linguist, Electronic.   
Others: Chad Chain and Graeme Fryold   
Disclaimer: Elina is not mine. She is treasureplanet-gurl's and I respect that. I have permission.   
  
This was created by lyle Mcfarland   
  
Andrea walks into the Legacy's state room and sees Mandy whooping and hollering.   
"What's the matter, Amanda?" Andrea inquired.   
"Nothing at all,sis. I just done finished a jigsaw puzzle in record time!" Amanda beamed.   
"How long did it take you?" Andrea said looking confused.   
"Well, the box said '3 to 5 Years' but I did it in a month!"   
  
Very good there, lyle. I appreciate it!   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Cat stared at Sky.   
"You sure?"   
"I remember her now. Like when I was really young."   
"Alright then. We head to the Legacy and the Black Rose."   
"You sure, captian?" Vicky asked.   
"Yes." Cat sighed. She knew what to expect from going towards those ships. At least from one of them.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Amelia paced the bridge. Deya was looking over records of pirates ship nearby.   
"Sky Dragon? Why would she call herself that?"   
"She wouldn't have. Wait.."   
Deya dropped her papers and jumped up.   
"Elina!"   
Elina appeared from the stateroom.   
"Yes, captain?"   
"Did Andrea ever say something about being named?"   
"No, just said her name was Sky Dragon or what ever."   
Deya nodded. Elina gave her a weird look and left.   
"Fire Dragon. Sky Dragon. Dragon. Andrea's with Cat."   
Amelia stared at Deya.   
"Please explain."   
"The pirates ship that was hanging around. Fire Dragon. They called Andrea, Sky Dragon because she reminded them of someone they knew."   
"How do you know this?"   
"Because..."   
Deya turned to see the Fire Dragon approaching. Amelia noticed.   
"That's the ship she's on?"   
Deya nodded. Amelia turned and ran to the deck. Deya walked more slowly knowing what would occur.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
"Alright, pull her up beside the Legacy. Steady, now." Cat ordered.   
Sky stared at the cadets on the other ship. They grinned and waved at her. She stared at them. She didn't recognize any of them.   
Cat jumped onto the Legacy. She couldn't see a Captain but she did see someone else she knew.   
"Deya! Why are you here with that pirate ship of yours?"   
"I will not deny that it is pirate made but it works for the Navy."   
"Sure. Turned your backs on us."   
"I don't care. Where is Andrea?"   
"Andrea?"   
"Don't play dumb. Where is Sky Dragon, as you so named her? I figured out where the Dragon came from."   
"Sure. No one remembers you. I can promise you that."   
"Lies. You hate me for what I did. But you deserved it Cat, and somewhere I know that you know that."   
"Traitor! You and that Captain Amelia. I heard about that."   
"I'm surprised. You are quite dense." Deya quipped back. "Besides I left you before Treasure Planet."   
"Ya, but you left us when you finally realized and got us in trouble."   
"You knew exactly what you were doing."   
Cat smirked. "I should pay back that favour."   
"You wouldn't dare!" Deya ran up to Cat and glared at her. She pushed past her and looked for Andrea.   
Cat simply grinned and followed.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Amelia looked at Andrea. She was quite thin and had a confused expression.   
Terry, Mandy, David and Kyle appeared beside her.   
"Don't overwhelm her, you four." Amelia warned. They nodded.   
  
----------------------------   
Sky stepped onto the ship, timidly. She looked around at all the smiling faces and cautiously moved forwards.   
"ANDREA!" Kyle ran up and hugged Sky.   
"AHHHH!" Sky kicked him off and jumped up onto the railing and hissed. "Don't do that, who ever you are!"   
"But Andrea it's me, Kyle!"   
"My name is Sky."   
Amelia stepped forward and pushed Kyle to the side.   
"What are you doing?" She hissed, feircely. "I told you not to overwhelm her!"   
Amelia gave him a look of disgust and walked to Andrea, who was still balancing on the railing.   
"Captain Amelia at your service and you are?"   
Amelia handled this as if she was meeting another Navy officer. She held out her hand.   
Sky nodded and jumped down.   
"Sky Dragon." Sky shook the hand and dropped it, studying the captain's face. Something familiar was there. She remembered the name and knew who it was supposed to be, but was she?   
  
Kat and Elina watched Andrea. They knew to let the captain talk first. They desperately wanted to go down, but stayed.   
"She's so thin!"   
"Andrea's always thin! Like us!"   
"Ya, but she doesn't look very good. Pale face and all."   
Kat nodded in agreement.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Amelia was feeling worried. She didn't like that Andrea didn't appear to know her.   
  
----------------------------   
  
"So that's what happened Mike? Great. Just great. So you're here because she recognized the name Captain Amelia? Great."   
Mike nodded.   
"Thanks a million Mike." Deya ran out and onto the Fire Dragon's main deck. She jumped over the gsap between the two ship and saw Amelia and Andrea. Amelia was standing stock still and Andrea was confused.   
Deya went over to Amelia.   
"Captain! She may not know you, according to Mike, she remembered your name."   
Sky turned slowly towards Deya.   
"Hey. I'm Captain Deya of the Black Rose. Also known as your cousin." Deya put out her hand. Sky shook it and dropped it.   
"Anyways, I'll get rid of Cat and see if anything comes back to her."   
"Get rid of me? Harsh words, Deya?"   
"Captain to you." Deya turned to Cat.   
"Touchy."   
"Shut up and get out of here."   
"Cold words. I believe I am owed a thank-you?"   
"You'll get one if you let me burn your ship." Deya grinned and added. "again."   
Cat's smirk was turned into a frown.   
"I'll repay you for that."   
"I look forward to it. And you need no thanks. You're a pirate, Cat. It would look like kidnapping. Plus with your past the only sentance would be death. Save yourself alot of grief and fly away."   
Cat said nothing but knew Deya was right.   
"Deya. I'll go... If.. I'll send you stuff."   
Deya nodded.   
"You got it. We get Andrea, you get your favour."   
"It'll be big."   
"I look forward to it."   
Cat walked to Andrea.   
"I'll miss ya, kid. So will everyone else, even Vicky. You come fly with us one day, you hear?"   
Andrea nodded.   
Cat jumped to her ship and it pulled swiftly away. Andrea waved, sadly.   
Mike and Kathy waved silently.   
Vicky smiled slightly, but it turned to a sad face.   
Andrea watched Cat and then the ship as it flew away and out of sight.   
  
Elina jumped down to Andrea.   
"Andrea, Sky, what ever. It's me, Elina!"   
Andrea grinned, then it faded and she shook her head.   
"My name's Andrea?"   
"Ya!"   
"I like it. But there's some reason why. I don't know it though."   
Elina grinned.   
"Come on. Let's get your memory back!"   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Anyways, all good. I think...   
Till my cat stops yowling,   
Elvenwolf 


	33. Swords and Questions

Hey all,   
  
I'm back!!!!!   
  
By request this came back.   
Lawyer: So I'm stuck with you again?   
"Me: umm, sure. So I'm sueing my dresser because it stole my clothes...   
"Lawyer: I'm not here for that.   
Me: So you're here because I'm sueing my chair...   
Lawyer: Not for that either!   
Me: It's because of that joke isn't it? Come on, I gave lyle credit!   
Lawyer: Why would I care about some joke, as amusing as it is?   
Me: I dunno. Aren't you the smart one?   
Lawyer: What are you supposed to say, about this story?   
Me: I wrote it!   
Laywer: (slaps forehead and sighs) No... Not that.   
Me: Am I under arrest?! I have the right to remain silent (mimes zipping lips)   
Lawyer: why do I get the crazy ones?   
Me: (shrug)   
Lawyer: Fine I'll say it for you! Elvenwolf doesn not own Captain Amelia or any other Treasure Planet character. They belong to Disney and she respects that. Do you agree, Elvenwolf?   
Me: (nods then shakes head, thne pauses, thinks, and nods)   
Lawyer: Its settled then! (jumps into limo and drives off)   
Me: (shrugs, and walks away, humming)   
  
I own Andrea, Amanda, David, and Terry.   
The cadets I own are Kat and Kep.   
Captains: Cat, Deya and Helen Jurden.   
Commanders: Werek and Trian.   
Robots: Kyle- Kempt, Yammering, Linguist, Electronic.   
Others: Chad Chain and Graeme Fryold   
Disclaimer: Elina is not mine. She is treasureplanet-gurl's and I respect that. I have permission.   
  
Now that I have annoyed you with a bunch of junk. Continue on.   
  
More junk! evil laugh   
  
Haven't updated in awhile. Been at a dance camp. Correction Highland dance. Scottish. Anyone ever heard of that?   
  
Anyone ever heard of or read the book Wicked? 


	34. Story and Homecoming

Hey all!   
Back from yet another vacation! lyle liked it! He had fun! (Yes, lyle is a real person)   
  
I am skipping the lawyer joke, for this chapter. No brilliant ideas coming to me. Wait now there is.   
(Is this annoying anyone?)   
  
Lawyer: Please be simple and say it!   
Me: Ummmm... I owe lyle 25 dollars?   
Lawyer: No, not that!   
Me: I'm giving credit to treasureplanet-gurl for Elina! I really am! (points below)   
Lawyer: Well that's one of the things you need to mention.   
Me: (stares at watch, then realizes I'm not wearing a watch)   
Lawyer: AHHHH! Every second is costing me ten dollars!   
Me: Really? Wow. You need a schedule planner. Like a Palm pilot thing!   
Lawyer: I have one thanks! (beeper goes off) AHH! I'm missing an important case!   
Me: Hmm? You should go on vacation!   
Lawyer: (begging) Please just say it!   
Me: (humms and begins to sing in tone deaf voice) I do not own Captain Amelia, Jim or any other Treasure Planet character. They belong to Disney and I respect that.   
Lawyer: (cowering on ground covering ears) Never do that again! (Runs off)   
Me: (shrugs and walks off humming)   
  
I own Andrea, Amanda, David, and Terry.   
The cadets I own are Kat and Kep.   
Captains: Cat, Deya and Helen Jurden.   
Commanders: Werek and Trian.   
Robots: Kyle- Kempt, Yammering, Linguist, Electronic.   
Others: Chad Chain and Graeme Fryold   
Disclaimer: Elina is not mine. She is treasureplanet-gurl's and I respect that. I have permission.   
  
treasureplanet-gurl : Thanks for the review! Don't worry about Amelia. She'll be okay.   
lyle Mcfarland: I never said I owed you twenty-five dollars! (grins)   
queen Sarabi : Andrea had amnesia from her flight in the asteroids. Bad explanation yes, but ask lyle. He understands it better. As for re-telling TP. A rough version I guess.   
Elvenwolf: Stop reviewing your own stories!!   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
"I suppose I should tell you the story that went down in history."   
"Why? What's different from the actual story?"   
"Deya was ignored. partly because her past was full of pirates."   
Andrea nodded. "Okay. Tell me the famous one."   
Elina leaned back and stared at the sky. She faced Andrea and began.   
"Treasure Planet was a fabled legend. Children grew up with stories about it and dreamed they would discover it. Jim Hawkins did. He recovered a map from a crash landed pirate at the Ben Bow inn."   
Andrea nodded. "I know that place. I've been there. Wait, I work there."   
"Any ways, he ended up going with Doctor Delbert Doppler. The doctor financed the voyage and hired a crew. The captain he got was named Captain Amelia."   
Elina could see no recognition from Andrea.   
"They started off not realizing they had a crew of pirates. The captain suspected something and ordered the doctor and Jim to keep their mouths shut. Finally after a blast form a super nova and some amazing captaining, a mutiny began. Mr. Arrow the first mate was killed. I'm explaining this really badly."   
"It's okay. I remember now."   
"Good. Come on let's play cards or something."   
Andrea shook her head. "I need to talk to the captain. Now." Her voice was quiet but commanding.   
"Calm down. I hold higher rank here."   
"Oh yeah." Andrea pushed Elina, who retaliated.   
Finally Andrea jumped away.   
"Come on. You might as well come."   
"I'd be glad to. Then I can gain laryngitis after I tell you the history of space."   
"I'll take a rain check on that."   
"Please don't. What's up? Why do you need to see the captain?"   
"To apologize for not remembering her."   
"You remember her now?"   
"It came to me as you told the story."   
"That was hardly telling it."   
"It was. Come on. Let's go. I'm tired."   
"Awww. Does Andrea want me to read her a bed time story?"   
"You're dead, Elina!"   
Elina jumped up and ran, Andrea right behind her.   
  
Amelia sighed as she walked about the lower deck. Now that Andrea was alive and found, she would actually have to write those cadet reports. Give Elina quite a high mark for sticking around.   
She looked at the mess of the cadets sleeping areas. She couldn't stand it. Many captains hated disorganization. She would have to remind the cadets that came of that particular fact. She picked up magazines off the floor. Popular gossip, sports. The weirdest was the universal geographic. It was weird for a cadet to read such a thing.   
_ I haven't read this one yet. Might mention that new galaxy, Andrea was talking about a few weeks ago. _   
Amelia sighed. She was trying to distract herself from the thought of Andrea. Deya had told her to find her, but Amelia was avoiding it. She smiled. Delbert would have told her to face the problem.   
She felt rather sad for a bit. She had encouraged Delbert not to come on the mission to find Andrea. It was a mistake on her part.   
Amelia flipped through the magazine, hoping to avoid her problem. She sighed and put the magazine down. She didn't know how to approach Andrea.   
She picked up the magazine and began to read.   
  
"Andrea!" Elina came running in, jumped into one of the top hammocks. Andrea came right after and fell over a lower hammock.   
"Oh ya. Thanks Elina. Just what I need."   
"I heard the doctor was your friend. Why don't I take you to him?"   
Amelia just watched. They hadn't noticed her.   
"Because all doctors are idiots who think about money. Well, no they aren't. But he is! And I don't like medical attention."   
Elina grinned. "Bad comeback."   
Andrea picked herself up from the floor.   
"Ya well, you come up with a good one after you crash face first into the floor."   
"No thanks. I leave all face falling to you."   
"Thanks. I appreciate that."   
"You know you do."   
Andrea had no come back, seeing Amelia now.   
Amelia gazed at Andrea, and raised her hand in greeting.   
Andrea could see a smirk on her lips and grinned.   
Elina noticed the captain.   
"Hello ma'am."   
"At ease."   
Elina let out a sigh of relief.   
Andrea walked to her mother. Elina decided it was a good time to make herself scarce.   
"I'm sorry for the past few days. Though, I had most of my memory intact, I couldn't seem to remember who you are. Though I did when I heard of Treasure Planet. Besides that. I do remember now."   
Andrea felt awkward but hugged Amelia, who hugged her back.   
"Its all right, little tiger. Its not your fault." Amelia whispered in her ear.   
Andrea gave her a weak smile.   
"We're almost home, Andrea. You can cause mayhem there. See Niesha."   
"Niesha." Andrea whispered.   
"Come on. An hour or so. We'll be home."   
Andrea nodded.   
"Perhaps an end to this endless adventure." Amelia mused.   
"I wouldn't bet on it."   
  
Delbert glanced around the port anxiously. They should have been here by now. Niesha followed him, placidly. He couldn't believe Amelia had convinced him to bring her. Sarah stood beside him.   
He gazed up and saw the Legacy coming in for landing at a horribly fast speed.   
"Slow down, Amelia. Slow the ship down."   
"It is going rather fast, isn't Delbert? I'm afraid I don't know much about ships."   
"Sarah!" He said in a panicked voice. "That ship is most likely going to crash!"   
A few passerby's gave him a few odd looks then continued watching the Legacy.   
The Legacy despite the amazing speed it was landing at, landed neatly and smoothly. Delbert could hear the engines being shut off and cadets throwing out ropes to dock the ship. He calmed down.   
"Really Delbert. That didn't look like it was going to crash."   
  
Elina gave Andrea a high five.   
"Awesome landing!"   
Amelia wasn't as amused.   
"You could have damaged my ship!"   
"Aww. come on. I wouldn't damage the Legacy. Hey Jim. Look over to your right."   
Jim looked over to a ship docked beside them. It was amazing. Built for an attack and defense. A speedy ship but not that fast.   
"That's yours."   
Jim's heart almost stopped when he saw the name. On the ship's bow, painted there was..   
"Pretty Flower?"   
"Ya, I named it."   
Jim backed up. It was painted in a bright pink and had purple flowers surrounding it.   
Andrea laughed. "Come on, Elina."   
Jim could only watch as Andrea and Elina leapt over to his ship named., the.. the.. pretty.. flower..   
Andrea and Elina exchanged identical evil grins and then loosened the ropes holding up the Pretty Flower name. It fell down and revealed the ship's true name.   
"Wild Fire."   
Andrea and Elina came back over to him.   
"Your ship seems to be a slower ship but like fire when it starts up, it never stops."   
Jim nodded.   
"Go check it out."   
Jim ran over to his ship like a five year old boy getting his first bike.   
  
Kyle was amazed by the spaceport. He was smiling and kept muttering to himself.   
"Amazing. This place is soo.. soo. advanced."   
"Come on Kyle. Its actual pretty old for a space port." David said.   
"I must have some updates. Andrea promised them to me."   
"Which means I'll be getting them. Because Andrea has no sense about electronics. All she knows about is surfers and ships."   
Kyle didn't bother correcting him. Andrea would correct him, someday.   
  
Andrea walked down the ship's gang plank. Amelia followed behind. Deya shadowed Elina, who was annoyed but didn't really care. David, Amanda and Terry were chatting enthusiastically with Kyle following them.   
"Niesha!"   
Andrea held out an arm. The black fox leapt up onto her shoulder and licked her face. Andrea grinned and took Niesha and held her in her arms. Elina came over and petted Niesha.   
"Andrea! Im glad to see you are all right."   
Andrea allowed herself to be hugged by Sarah.   
"I do hope you'll come by the Ben bow."   
"You know I will."   
Andrea stopped in front of her father. She smiled.   
"Hey Dad." She freed an arm from Niesha and gave him a one armed hug. He hugged her.   
"I'm glad you're safe."   
Andrea didn't know what to say to this. Amelia interjected.   
"Well, I don't know about you lot, but I am looking forward to a decent cup of tea."   
They all nodded.   
  
"Hey Elina. Where are you staying?"   
"Don't know. Grab a motel spot or something."   
Andrea grinned. "May she stay with us Mom, please?"   
"Very well." Amelia sighed as Andrea and Elina exchanged smiles. They would cause more problems then she needed.   
  
----------------------------------------------------   
  
Okay. Decent chapter I should think.   
Niesha is pronounced 'Nee-sha.' It's Celtic or something.   
Till I dye my hair yet again,   
Elvenwolf 


	35. Author's note

Okay. Sorry.. Author's note!   
So I have many pending requests about whether I should just let this story end.   
Ah, Ah... wait.. If I do end this one. I may make a follow up version. So which one?   
BTW lyle your vote doesn't count but complain about it all you want.   
  
Sooo.. Which one?   
  
Sorry I just want to know, Elvenwolf 


End file.
